The Story of Lucy Aria Huángzú
by reina-angelique
Summary: Lucy's life story that have a surprise heritage with both parents. Summary in story (T for cussing from the usual rough characters in Fairy Tail) Don't own image, it belongs to respective owner...
1. Chapter 1

The Strength in Music

The guild ignores Lucy, including her best friend Natsu. Instead of wasting her efforts of family she walks a different path and things turn out unexpectedly….

When Lisanna came back, the guild was overjoyed. They spent most of the time watching over her, making sure she was really there and to make sure she stays there. Team Natsu had made it there privilege to also be beside her to protect her, as they were supposed to do originally. Lisanna had taken the image of Lucy. It was as if everyone saw Lisanna in the place Lucy stood before and Lucy, now taking Lisanna's place, DEAD or nonexistent. Lucy tried to get their attention but it ended as if she was invisible. They were blinded by the fact Lisanna was back.

-General POV-

After Lisanna came back, the feeling of family and all that warmth faded. Lucy didn't have anything against Lisanna, she is a sweet girl. But Lucy just thought Fairy Tail was better than this. The only people she's been able to speak to is Gajeel, Wendy, and even Juvia. They don't know Lisanna as well as the others, being the "new" ones. But even them, Gajeel was either with Levy, who was trying to catch up with Lisanna just like the rest, or was on a mission. Wendy was going out with Romeo and training herself with missions. Juvia was still stalking which made her hard to approach. But still, those were the only people who talk to her still from time to time.

After a month since the edolas incident, she turned to writing, training, and singing. She wrote songs and was able to play lots of instruments from her aristocrat training. She even brought back her company in hopes to help the guild with money ever since her father died (dies during edolas incident, flashback later on). It gave her a purpose to live. The company was a successful enterprise; she used past connections and business training, which led to her rising to be the most powerful company in 2 weeks. The company also sold Fairy Tail franchise and products of Fairy Tail with Evergreen as executive. She was in charge of the things that sold well in the Fairy Tail merchandise.

Lucy lived in her old mansion and even improved. Her strategical mind led her to finishing her work early by months, a workaholic but always had a lot of free time. She made strategic plans for the future of the company and now hardly does any work. She turned to music and training to forget those hateful feelings and to keep her busy.

2 MONTHS SINCE EDOLAS INCIDENT –LUCY POV-

They've been ignoring me, but I won't be weak. Just like the time with my father, I left because of this feeling and I'm feeling it all over again. What's the use of leaving that mansion, if I wanted to feel like this; I would have stayed with my Father and be married off. I thought Fairy Tail would be better than this, they were nakama they felt what their nakama did. In the end I was just a replacement, I don't get to feel that way with everyone apparently.

I turned my feelings into songs may it be of happy memories, sadness, or longing. I trained vigorously, I trained my magically ability to the point where I can open all my gates and still have a lot of power. My second origin was opened thanks to Capricorn (got him on a mission, she ran into the man controlling Capricorn and beat him). I searched every book on celestial powers and learned everything there was and even learned combat from Loke. I trained every day, never missed a day and don't intend to. Every one of my spirits helps me in their field ability, like Taurus with strength etc. Surprisingly, Aquarius stopped being mean when she learned how I was treated. She was still teasing and rough though.

I've changed physically; my hair was past my waist, glowed more golden because of my power and in a French braid. I've gotten slimmer, apparently to Loke; my body was toned not too much, just right. I currently was wearing a long sleeved off the shoulder black top that stopped just under my breast, white denim shorts with suspenders hanging down, and knee high converse one side was black the other was white. I wore a choker locket that had a picture of my parents and played a lullaby my mother use to sing when she was younger. I also wore one golden clipped earring on the top of my right ear, about an inch long, bejeweled with a ruby in the middle. They were both things from my mother who sent it so it would be given to me when I was 18, even if I wasn't home and she wasn't alive. A letter was attached to it to saying:

 **Dear Lucy,**

 **This is my gift to you when you come of the age of a woman even if I am not alive at the current time. I know your father may not be the best but he is a good man. Your father and I love you no matter what happens. I gave you that locket to help you remember that. That earring is also special, it can duplicate it's self to give to your animal companions. Your father had the ability to communicate to animals; I have kept it a secret from you, he tries to hide it. When you were little I have found out you had the same ability when you were casually hanging around with wolves that cuddled with you. Your father made duplicates to a couple powerful animals, since this is a world of magic you don't know what kind of animals you'll see, you'll find out sooner or later. The words I will say next will be my advices that will last a lifetime and to make up for the times I'm not there to help.1- The only person you should try to be better than, is the person you were yesterday.2- Never apologize for having high standards, people who really want to be in your life will rise up to meet them. And lastly, you were given this life because you were strong enough to live it. My dear Lucy, you are the best thing that could ever happen to me and wish for your everlasting happiness in this world of mysteries.**

 **Love, Mother**

I cried so much, it was like she was speaking to me now and knew what was happening. That was what pushed me to get stronger and move on.

I went to father's and mother's grave laid down facing them "Hey mama and papa, how you guys doing. I'll rise to be the best daughter, papa. I was devastated when I heard of your death papa; I lost so much after coming back from edolas.

Flashback

We just came back from edolas and the first day after I've been ignored, I got a message when I got home to my house mailed from the company.

"What the hell, I come back and father is already bugging me" I sighed irritably. I opened the letter and started tearing up already.

Dear, Miss Luciana

We are terribly sorry to give you this unfortunate news but you're father has **died.** He died from disease that he had gotten since you were 14 and had been slowly deteriorating, we were told to keep it from you. He didn't want to worry. We have his will saying he has given everything to you. All of that is being taken care of by the guild Love and Lucky until you come to take it. We give you our regards.

From, Mrs. Spetto

End of Flashback

"I never went to the guild, I was afraid of what was in there and how I would feel papa. Though I took over the company, I always felt regret and guilt. I never got to see you again, never got to bring the bond together, and understand you. I know now that you were just trying for my happiness for me not to die like mother and to have someone who could support me before you died. I'm sorry." I started crying. After a few moments, I took a deep breath and wiped my tears.

"Thank you, mama and papa, for everything." I just sat there in silence until I felt someone approaching.

"Lucy you have a message from Love and Lucky, they wish to know if you're coming anytime soon." the maid said as she bowed.

"Thanks Lily, please tell them I'm on my way today, I should be strong." Lucy said as she got up.

At the Guild Fairy Tail

A figure walked through the doors. Though only a few noticed the intrusion everyone else was either occupied with Lisanna and her amazing adventures or fighting. The figure went straight to master's room.

The figure knocked and entered before waiting for a reply. He announced to an irritated Makarov "Hey Gramps, how's it going."

Makarov gasped when the figure put down his cloak. "Laxus, you're here." and he replied "Of course, you called me here. What do you need?". "I'm going to give you another chance and if you still want, do you want to join the guild again?" Laxus was shocked "Of course, I've traveled and learned a lot of things; Fairy Tail is my home and always will be."

Makarov then looked saddened and Laxus asked what was wrong. Makarov then stated to him looking sullen

"Fairy Tail has disappointed me and I wonder what I had done wrong." At Laxus' questioning gaze he continued "They hurt a very important member, they ignored her and brought her down which caused many bad memories for her."

Laxus wondered why Fairy Tail would do such things when they went on and on about nakama. "Who was the victim?" "…..Lucy… I've noticed that the entire guild has ignored her and she rarely talked with anyone in the guild. They forgot her birthday and she just recently lost her only family member, her father, even though he did the same wrong treatment. She forgave him and still loved him. She goes on solo missions and now doesn't come to the guild that often after the failed attempts to talk with her friends. She doesn't deserve this after all the things she has done for all of us. And what's more is that she is supporting the guild with her company, we don't have any problems with money and she even saved an account with monthly money so that we won't have any future problems with money. She still puts the brightest light and smile."

Laxus was astonished with this knowledge. Lucy was the light that forgave everyone, the kind soul that helped everyone no matter who and was loved. She was the only one who looked at him without fear after the Fantasia incident and smiled at him.

When he asked why she smiled and forgave him, she replied "There are many reasons; your nakama, you're my friend, and you're not a bad person if you yourself accept us as family." She spoke as though she knew right past his façade.

Laxus then smelled her scent entering the guild "Speak of the devil, Gramps she's here."

Normal POV –with Lucy

As normal when she walked into the guild nobody noticed her. She went straight to Master's room and knocked. She heard a little "come in". When she opened the door she wasn't expecting Laxus to be there to.

"Master, I have family business to attend to in Acalypha, so I was wondering if I could take a mission in that area."

"Sure child, anything for you. I recommend this for you."

 **There is a Dark Guild that also houses a variety of monsters that do their bidding. They have been robbing, kidnapping children and women, and killing any who got in their way for months. The mayor will personally award you. Please Help!**

 **Reward: 1,000,000 Jewels, and free access to the magic shop**

Lucy looked over it and smiled "Of course, I'll be back soon Master." Master Makarov stamped the mission, Lucy bid farewell to Laxus and Master then left.

Makarov then spoke to Laxus, "Laxus go after her and watch her." "Why? She is perfectly capable on her own." "I know but I want you to witness it and report back to me everything that happens. I plan on making her a candidate for the S-class trails. Make sure she doesn't see you."

Laxus nodded and went after her, his stuff already with him.

Lucy's mansion (Lucy's POV)

I walked into my enormous room and grabbed the remote to my speakers and played Immortals by Fall Out Boy and opened my large windows.

If I was going to pack, I was going to have fun doing it. I danced around get the stuff I need, laughing sometimes. I enjoyed moments like these. I grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in my mouth while rocking out.

Meanwhile (Laxus POV)

When Blondie was running along the edge of the river without losing balance, I was impressed. Then I noticed that she didn't head to Strawberry Street to where her apartment was. I know because her team would go and barge in unannounced and everyone knew.

It was a short walk or in Blondie's case, run. She headed towards this huge land with little house on the vast land, I could see a mountain. Then there it was an enormous mansion. I asked a man before entering the little village and mansion.

"What's that little village before the mansion?" The man sweat dropped at Laxus and replied,

"That isn't a village, son, it is property of that mansion. The property doesn't end until past that mountain. It is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, her father use to own it and the company but she inherited them both and made the company a successful enterprise."

I gawked at the man, I knew Blondie was smart, but wow. I spotted her heading into her room, so I thundered to a tree right by her window. She opened the window and Immortals was playing.

I was amused by the show she had given me. I smirked when she danced along the room. Her laughter jingled like bells. Seeing her so happy, it was contagious. But what I saw next surprised me.

Lucy POV

"Okay, I'm done. Better store them." I put my hand out, my palm facing forward and a void appeared. I stored my stuff in here and it disappeared, but I am only allowed to store 2 to 3 bags.

After devoted myself to training I mastered all types of celestial magic's and anything related to celestial bodies (space). I learned quickly because each week I would enter a void provided by moustache man (celestial spirit king). When I entered it, time wouldn't pass, each week I spent months mastering all I could search about Celestial Powers. That means anything in the sky, outer space, or heaven.

I have only been able to achieve this through moustache man, he said my mother had the ability to achieve the peak and was even titled her "Celestial Queen". So after a month I had achieved her level but moustache man thinks I can pass her.

I need the 3 golden keys, I will leave a legacy, I will be the best I can ever be just as my mother said.

I still have an hour till the train takes off. So I took my guitar and sat by the open windows and started playing a song to kill time. "Have nothing to do right now, so I might as well."

Laxus POV

I saw her open a void, a void. Blondie shouldn't be able to that; she's a celestial spirit mage. I saw her walking to the window. I made sure I was hidden and so was my presence. She was playing a little melody, saying she got nothing else to do.

What she said next surprised me "I need to let it out… It hurts… my friends all left me; all my life has felt like I never existed. My father verbally abused me in times of stress; I was neglected and never had one family experience. I don't know what the word family means anymore. I really thought Fairy Tail was but now I know they are not. I've tried so hard just to experience that warmth but to find out it was a lie? My father's words always haunted me; I've heard what my own team said. I heard them, I was right behind them and they were talking to Lisanna."

"They were talking about going on a mission and Happy was asking about me. I was so excited but then Ezra said "It's too dangerous for Lucy, she won't be able to fend for herself if her keys are gone." Gray then spoke "She's going to complain to. Lucy isn't able to do anything unless her keys are there." But what hurt most was when my best friend the one who brought me to this family said "Lisanna's already coming we don't need her. I can't protect her and fight; she's too weak to handle it."

"I tried so hard, I don't have anyone anymore; I just don't want to be alone. Why can't I belong?" A tear escaped her eye. She went through so much and she's still staying strong. You have to be emotionally and mentally strong for that. She wrote that all in her journal then threw it at her bed and sighed "I'm stronger than this, just remember mama and forget papa's mean self and Fairy Tail's treatment. I am who I am and I'm not going to change what I am, independent and strong." She started strumming a melody and sung in the most beautiful voice ever.

 **"Broken Ones"**

Cross your heart and say you've never given up  
that you carried on when every door was shut  
that you live, you live with no regret!  
We wear a smile to hide that we've been hurt before  
Keep our disasters in a suitcase by the door,  
'Cause you know, you know we're only human!

So lay your hands on the left behind  
We all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while.  
In a crowded place trying not to feel alone,  
just remember that we've all been broken once!  
Let's love the broken ones, yeah, yeah!  
Love the broken ones!

Raise your glass to all the words we never say  
we do our best, but still we look the other way,  
'Cause sometimes it's easier to run  
'Cause after all, we're only human!

So lay your hands on the left behind  
We all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while.  
In a crowded place trying not to feel alone,  
just remember that we've all been broken once!  
Let's love the broken ones, yeah, yeah!  
Love the broken ones!

Sometimes we're left behind,  
Feel like the only one,  
But we were born to try  
Yeah, we're only human!

So lay your hand on the left behind  
Yeah, we all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while  
in a crowded place trying not to feel so alone,  
Just remember that we've all been broken once!  
So let's love the broken ones, whoa-oh  
Love the broken ones, no no  
Lets love the broken ones, whoa oh whoa oh  
Love the broken ones, yeah-yeah.  
Let's love the broken ones!

Her voice is amazing, she's amazing. I wonder where her strength comes from.

Lucy's POV

"Okay, now that's out of my system" I smile to myself. I will never forget to smile; mother said smiling is the best thing a person can do to do their best. I walked to the station and bought my ticket and found and empty booth. It was a 2 hour long train ride, so I rest my head down and fell asleep and darkness took over.

(Meanwhile Laxus was green and uncomfortable in the booth beside her but still looked intimidating)

Normal POV

Two children were walking down the aisle looking for their exceeds. They spotted them going into the cart that Lucy was in. The exceeds immediately went straight to her bag out of curiosity.

The two boys followed after, they spotted a blonde woman sleeping on one bench and silently looked for their exceeds. They found them throwing stuff out of a carry hand bag.

Something flew out that hit the black haired one "Ouch" in a hushed voice. The blonde one asked "You alright Rogue?" "Yeah I'm fine Sting, but what is this?" Rogue picked up the journal that hit him. The exceeds felt sorry so they put everything back and sat with Rogue. Out of curiosity, they read the journal filled with letters. When they read the last page they felt pity for her and guilty for reading something so personal.

They put it back in the bag and just sat there staring at her face. Sting spoke up "How could Natsu-nii do that. That's not nakama, I thought he was better." Rogue nodded "Should we talk to her, but were keeping it a secret that we read her journal, okay?" Sting agreed to wake her up.

He gently nudged her. And they both saw beautiful chocolate brown eyes open and her hair shifting in the light, golden, falling over her shoulders as she gets up. She rubs her eyes and looks at them in confusion "Can I help you" they gave an excuse and ask to sit there with her as there are no other spots.

She agreed immediately, and then spoke "Where are you heading and may I ask your name?" "I'm Sting and this is Rogue, we're heading to Acalypha, we're going to train." She replied truthfully "I see. I'm heading to Acalypha too. I'm doing a solo A-class mission. I hope your training goes well." She smiled dazzling smile at them.

They stared at her then spoke at the same time "You have the prettiest smile." They looked at each other in shock.

Lucy then burst out laughing, and then they all started laughing. The rest of the ride they introduced their exceeds, talked, and played; Keeping her company.

They soon arrived at Acalypha. The two boys and exceeds were sad to leave their new friend.

They hopped off the train and Lucy turned to them and said "I hope to see you soon, you guys are my friends and I hope the best for you. Thanks for accompanying me."

Rogue smiled and String grinned "You are our friend too; we will never ever forget you even if we're apart. We hope to see you too." They said in unison. Lucy laughed and bid them farewell.

With Laxus

Finally I'm out of that hell hole, I see her talking to some kids. Blondie headed towards the mayor's.

As we walked through town, there weren't a lot of people on the streets like a usually market place. People closed their windows and some stores were barren. Fear was evident in their eyes. Blondie was constantly looking at them, which meant she noticed.

Lucy's POV

I watched my surroundings; they weren't like this the last time I had been here. I found the mayor's house and rung the bell at the gate. A maid came and asked who I was.

I spoke "I'm from Fairy Tail; I'm here for the request." I lifted my hand with my mark. Her eyes grew with hope and brought me in immediately. I was met with the mayor in his room.

"I'm so glad you're here. Many mages have tried to take them down but never succeeded. The Dark guild attack randomly and have been causing fear and chaos. Pretty soon we will be pulled into destruction."

"Do y-", I was interrupted when a scream resonated throughout everywhere. I quickly ran outside. I was met with raging fires, slaughters of men trying to protect, women and children forcible taken by force, and robbings everywhere.

One of them floated in the middle and spoke "We will finish this now; we warned you if you interfered with sending mages you would perish!"

He must be the leader. I quickly went into action and called Aquarius out mentally. I immediately told her to put out the fires, and her understanding the situation, did it quickly.

I kept on running and shouted "FUSE! Saturn, celestial planet and one with the divine god, Saturnus." (Saturn as the planet, which is also named after the god of agriculture, generation, wealth, liberation, and time. I'm using the planets properties and powers of the god it's named after, I'm using Latin for its god relation)

A light flashed and I was wearing a strapless brown dress that stop mid thigh, with a metal band around the waistline and under it was another layer of see through fabric that started on the left going longer to the right. Also, I had fingerless white lace gloves and wore flat opened toe cris-crossed strapped sandals. The sign of Saturn tattooed on my left leg the size of my hand.

I summoned the smaller versions of Saturn's rings, like disks. I threw several of them in every direction in the speed the wind in Saturn runs (sonic speed), all of them hitting a bandit, cutting them before it crystallizes them from the ice particles in the ring then using Saturn's magnetic field to bring it back.

In less than a minute they were restrained except for the leader. He looked pissed, out of desperation he sent an attack of dark magic in my way before it was redirected in another direction after blocking it.

The direction it was heading towards was where two familiar children sat injured from the attacked. Those children were Rouge and Sting. In panic, I summoned a barrier and stood before them.

Since it was last minute, the barrier was not fully up and I gained cuts in the part where it had reached through.

I kneeled down from exhaustion, then touched my tattoo on my left leg and it shined brightly before giving me two large sickles. I jumped against gravity and charged at him, he was injured greatly but still up. I stilled time and defeated him once and for all before letting time flow again. (Remember Saturn is also the god of time)

I went to check on Sting and Rogue, Sting said in amazement "Whoa…THAT WAS AWESOME, YOU'RE AMAZING!" rambling and jumping from the excitement.

Rogue was shocked in awe too but said more politely "Thank you for saving us, we are in your debt."

"Nonsense, of course I would save you, you're my new best friends." I replied with a giggle at Sting's antics.

Then the townspeople regained from the shock and profusely thanked me many times, cheering, and praising me. Were they terrorized that badly?

I tapped the metal strap on my clothes and a magic circle appears under me. The metal strapped turned into a metallic liquid and I summoned:

"Celestial body of Saturn,

Regenerate the land and life,

By the power of the God Saturn,

Who inhabits the planet Saturn!"

The metallic liquid grew in size and regenerated everything, even people's physical state, to before the attack.

The Mayor then came and said "Thank you for saving us, your name will always be remembered, you've done more than just restrain those bandits but heal all of us and the city too."

I was given the money and an access pass. I jumped with joy at the thought of free shopping. But one thing I don't get, Where are their monsters?

Laxus POV

Since when did Blondie gain new powers? How is she this strong? Is there more she can do?

Many questions ran through my mind unanswered. When I saw the attack hit, I was going to save them but this wasn't my mission and Blondie was running out already.

I'm amazed of her capabilities; she was smart to put the fires out first but at the same time fighting her own as the fires were subdued.

Gramps would be proud of how far she has come, she isn't weak after all. I believe she is more mentally and emotionally strong. Her physical was kind of lacking.

But I see she has improved greatly since then. I hope to see more of this growth.

Lucy's POV

I delivered the bandits to the rune knights. I asked if I could interrogate first the leader about the monster. I have a bad feeling about them not being here.

"Where are the monsters you controlled!? What were you planning to do with them?" the man stayed silent.

"I swear…. You don't talk; I have other ways that aren't very pretty." I sighed. After a few seconds the man speaks

"They were trained to come to the town after half an hour, to destroy the remains of the city after we attacked. They come no matter what."He mumbled

I peer pressured him into saying where they were at; apparently they were at the guild in the outskirts of town.

I needed to hurry before it's too late. I teleported through portals of space and stepped out in front of the guild.

The sight I saw was amazing. These weren't monsters, these were majestic creatures…..

Laxus POV

Damn Blondie, making me search for her. She interrogated the guild master and immediately had to go and teleport her way where I couldn't find her. I don't know where the guild was.

I smelled her scent which led north from here not far from the town. I lightning teleported to where the trail led.

As soon as I arrived I hid again, but I saw the most amazing thing ever…

Lucy's POV

There in the middle of the field by the guild were different types of creatures.

There were a pack of elemental wolves, the element of their color like lighted neon crystals flaming against their fur. Their size was as large as a horse.

Then I saw two giant birds, the first one looked between an eagle and a dove. The second one was described as a griffon from the ancient tales.

Right next to them the mythical creature, Nian (Chinese mythical creature), armored and ready.

A hybrid of a hare and fox, then Cerberus of the underworld, an Alicorn, a bear and mole hybrid, and Chimera lined up in a row.

And in a little lake next the guild, was unbelievable, a Naga (sea serpent), and a Hippocampus (sea horse).

It was an army of rare mythical creatures, how did this little dark guild capture these. Then a magical stamp circle appeared on each of their bodies and they started heading towards the town.

" _I have to do something, but I don't want to hurt animals when their just under the influence."_

I was trying to think of a plan when I heard a voice "Help us, kill us now before we kill them." Then another "We're sorry, please forgive us." Then I heard several others saying almost the same thing.

I looked around there was nobody else… was it the creatures!? Well…mama did say I was able to communicate with animals because of papa.

I use the power to connect with their conscience and restore their control with the connection.

As they were walking I stepped before their path, I concentrated on me and the voice like a link, kind of the same as a celestial bonding.

Then add the magic built in my mind, to unlock the ability of communication with creatures and animals.

I felt a tingling vibe feeling in my head and knew I turned on my ability. I spoke "My name is Lucy and I've come to save you not kill you."

For a moment their eyes widen and flicker with relief but faded. I entered more magic into the capacity of my brain and spoke a spell implanted in my brain, as if father was telling me what to do.

I placed my palms down to the floor and yelled in a language I didn't know while closing my eyes "Link the connection between me and the children of nature's valley!"

Under my palms came a magic circle that shot glowing glyphic lines, in a language I had not seen before, to each creature.

I felt a tingling sensation in my head and like lightning, their memories, connections, thoughts, and feelings zapped in my mind. I had bonded with them heart and soul.

I had seen their experiences and found out they weren't even from this land of Fiore. This caused my curiosity to grow.

After bonding the link where I knew everything about them and them about me, like celestial spirits in a way, I used this bond and infused it with my newfound magic from my father that I have yet to fully discover.

I used this infusion to interfere with the magic and sever the link of magic and erasing the traces of it.

I spoke to them and tried to ease the panic and chaotic thoughts going through their mind. They were still jumbled up from being under the spell for awhile.

Then an image flashed through my mind, a man in his younger years speaking like a king to the animals. Later, a woman appeared dancing gracefully with animals again. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head _"That is me when I was younger and the woman is your grandmother. Find your way of communication, dear daughter of mine."_ I realized that was my father voice but as soon as it came, it disappeared.

I whispered to wind a Thank you to my father who is still guiding me along side my mother.

"My way huh….." I looked at the still panicked animals and sighed

I opened my choker locket. Inside had a picture of my mom on the left and my dad on the right. On the frame of my father's picture was message they use to always say to me when I was little. **"Family is forever, nobody gets left behind and is always loved no matter what."** designed with embedded with small ruby flowers, you could turn the frame of the picture of my father counter clockwise and videos of my happy childhood would play. On my mother's frame it was also designed beautifully with very small ruby flowers. You could turn the frame clockwise like a dial and each input had a melody of music played. I went two dials down and it started played an angelic melody that the animals noticed and attentively listened at what I was going to do. I started singing:

Moon aka Dale Jida by Beige (I'll write the translated)

Even if my heart cries, I can't go

With my clumsy self.

When the scent of a lovely flower lingers,

And the birds' song is silenced,

Is this all a vanishing dream?

The moon is crying sadly,

The moon is smiling sadly,

Like your two teary eyes,

Like my withering dreams.

The wind is blowing, the wind blows together

Even when the lovely flowers wilt and become stars

My heart is still by your side.

The person who left behind pain

My foolishness bring me to tears

Like yesterday's radiant sun

And your brilliant smile,

Is it all just a dream?

That's buried in the winter's sorrows?

I let out a light, warm embracing light like little fireflies around them to help soothe them physically.

The moon is crying sadly,

The moon is smiling sadly,

Like your two teary eyes,

Like my withering dreams.

The wind is blowing, the wind blows together

Even when the lovely flowers wilt and become stars

My heart is still by your side.

The wind is blowing, the wind blows together

Even when the lovely flowers wilt and become stars

My heart is still by your side.

When I was done I saw that the tension was removed. The animals were eased physically and mentally. I beamed a smile though I was exhausted.

Laxus POV

Whoa…..Did not see that coming, Blondie is just full of surprises. I felt the impact of the song and emotionally became attracted to the warm light that pulled me in.

The way she sang the song was so angelic that it soothes me to the soul. I felt the emotion and power behind the song.

I was still a little distance away, and I felt safe even being this close to her. I saw her walk toward the animals, what was she doing now?

Lucy POV

I walked towards the creatures. I asked "Are you okay now, do you need anything, and you're all free you can choose what you want to do now. I don't want to restrain you to the human cruelty."

I turned to leave the premises and tell the mayor of the findings but was stopped short when I felt a tug of our connection and the creature's asked to wait. The leader of the pack of the wolves spoke first. "Dear friend we thank you for saving us, we have felt your presence in us and wish for you to be our master."

Lucy was stunned for a while but then beamed a dazzling smile at them saying "1. Of course I would save you, it's against my morals to leave or kill you. 2. I'm not your master but my new friends, you may call me anything you're comfortable as long as it's not master. 3. Of course, want your companionship … I'd be honored if you were to become my new friends." I did a little curtsy to show my respect, and then I had a strange feeling of gratitude and newfound respect, but not from me….. I looked up then I knew it was from them.

To make this official, I tapped my earring and it glowed to the bond I had created earlier. It duplicated to number of animals present and said in a language that I don't even know but ultimately understand it, the same as the spell I did to bond with the animals, "Children of nature's kingdom, through the eternal bond made, I offer you loyal companionship as lifelong friends. I also offer assistance, freedom, and protection when asked in exchange you do the same. Do you accept my offer?

What happened next was not what I expected they all did some kind of bow and the atmosphere just felt serene.

My hand shot out and I bit my finger, blood started pouring I dropped it into the red ruby in each of the copies. They all glowed and went to their now respective owners. Some of the copies changed to fit them better but in the same design for an example for the wolves it stayed the same and clipped to their right ear but with the giant eagle/dove and the griffon it turned into an ankle bracelet on their right leg with the same design.

I smiled; it felt great having real friends. I sat down and said "now you're going to introduce yourselves, I know the whole bonding thing has been done but I want to hear personally from you."

They all looked shocked for awhile but smiled nonetheless. We all huddled together into a close group, currently I was laying on the leader of the wolves who's introducing himself first.

"I am Cosmo, I am the alpha of the elemental wolves and my element is space. We also have smaller forms the size of rabbits. Of course as being my field, I can use magic related to space."

The base color of his fur was navy blue, with golden yellow coating beautifully on the top with stars here and there. He had a pattern of a galaxy ending along his tail. He had a surreal aura of space around him, glowing balls of light around him. His eyes are golden yellow with an eight pointed star on his forehead. He had a platinum plated armor collar with a jewel in the middle that looked like the galaxies.

Next were two wolves standing together, the first one was bright, flaming orange blend with yellow dancing along the ends like the raging sun with golden eyes. There was an 8-tipped sun mark on its forehead, with a distinct designed scorch mark on its back. It was plated with a gold armor collar around its neck.

The one beside it was blue on top fading to light hue of white/blue on the bottom with crescent marks here and there, the same mark on its forehead with white iridescent eyes. It was plated with a silver armor collar around its neck.

The orange one was the one who spoke up next. "My name is Sol and this is my sister, Luna. We are called the twin generals. My element is the sun-" Luna interjected "My element is the moon, my brother and I work better together." Sol continued "As I was saying, we control the powers of the sun and moon, my sister and I are like second in command after Cosmo.

Lucy smiled at them exclaiming "It's nice to meet new friends, I wish to respect your way of how you do things. Thank you for telling me."

The next introduced was a literally flaming red wolf, whose fur was more of flames. Flames danced around his feet and the ends of his tail. Its eyes were orange, flames licking its feet. "My name, my dear friend, is Ignis, very pleased to meet you. Member of the pack and I control fire." Ignis greets with a little playful tone in his voice.

I was overwhelmed and just sat quietly for each and one of them. The next was crystal blue wolf with water turning into little waves across its skin, and its eyes shining blue. "The name's Aqua, I control water…." Aqua who said in a bored tone then rested her head to sleep.

"My name is Fulgur, control lightning, want to play?" Fulgur said in a goofy manner. He was bright static yellow. Lightning merging with his fur, you could feel the static. His eyes golden like lightning.

"Calm done Fulgur, you can play with her as soon as she is free. My name is Silva, I control things over forestry and so forth." She spoke in a polite manner. She was like a tree herself, her forearms and back legs were woody while the rest of her body that was fur was leaves.

"You're so uptight Silva, relax. Oh my name is Aeris, I control the clouds, wind, air, and stuff like that." She said in a relaxed tone. She was a white based wolf turning into a very pale blue on the top with clouds surround and swirling as fur. His eyes a silver white color

"I feel the urge to beat the crap out of you Fulgur, I want to challenge you….. Oh crap yeah my name is Glaciem; I'm also ready to battle. I, as you can see, control the element of ice." He stated cockily. He had snow-like fur and crystallized ice stones on his tail, back, forearms, and chin. His eyes shined a pale blue.

Another just stood with a sophisticated aura "I am Tempus, my element is time. I am the coordinator of the group; I handle tactics, organizations, and event which will be addressed later. It is a pleasure to meet you. He was a shade of brown blended with a dark shaded yellow like sand with caramel colored eyes. Gears of clocks and the arrows over its body with an hourglass hanging on it tail.

Tempus continued speaking "We wish to stay with you, if you allow us, as said earlier we can change sizes."

General POV

Lucy was stunned because the others went into hiding and into their freedom, didn't they want theirs? I mean they are bonded to me but they are free to go unless they need me or I need them, companions.

I hesitantly replied "I'd gladly let you come with me, but why, don't you want freedom?

This time Cosmos spoke up "Though we'd want our freedom from time to time, we wish to stay with you. Wolves are very loyal to family, now that you entitled us as family."

Lucy beamed, she was absolutely delighted. She won't be alone anymore "Thanks for being my family, I love you guys already."

She spread her arms out in attempt to hug but she was beat to it. Fulgur, Ignis, and Glaciem ran to her before she opened her arms and pounced on her hug. She laughed when Fulgur started licking her face. The other close behind hugging her rather than pouncing her thinking it was rude.

Meanwhile… Laxus was shocked, what else was she pull on him! Gramps isn't going to believe me, but he recorded everything on Lacrima since the beginning of her mission. She is surely a candidate for the S-class trails. Well she was done with her mission now, which means it time to head back no point in staying.

Back with Lucy… She was heading back to mayor. The wolves have turned into pint sized little cutie pies (the size of Plue). Fulgur was on her head happily looking at the scenery, Ignis and Glaciem on her either of her shoulders, Sol and Luna carried in her arms. She got a back pack that could carry them but those five insisted that they wanted to be outside. Aqua, Silvia, and Aeris slept in the back pack while Cosmos and Tempus walked beside her.

She went into the mayor's office explaining what happened and that the situation was solved. He repeatedly thanked her and will send her regards to Fairy Tail for her great work.

She started heading towards the most famous shop in Fiore that was conveniently located in Acalypha. What she saw was not what she was expecting; it was medium sized shop with a homey feeling.

As soon as she entered, she was greeted by a kind old woman "Why hello there sweetie, how can I help you and your little pups today?" the old lady gave a feeling she was your kind grandma.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. I was given a free access pass to this store." Lucy stated politely in her heiress mode.

"Oh my goodness, you're the little lady that saved our town! Thank you for coming, you deserved it. I heard you were a Fairy Tail mage….. Take a look around. Our marketing is the best thanks to the Guild love and lucky, it brings merchandise more valuable than other towns. I'm sorry I must be boring you with this babbling.

Lucy quickly replied "Of course not, Thank you it's very useful to know knowledge given to you." Lucy smiled at the lady, who in turn, smiled back.

She released Luna and Sol to look around more freely. She was amazed by what she saw, there were things she thought didn't exist and things she'd never seen before.

While looking around Lucy asked "What exactly does a free access pass entitle me to?"

The lady smiled at her awe saying "The free access pass entitles you to 10 things of your choice for free, special discount for the rest of the year, and a special gift from me." Lucy turned around after she said special gift where she caught the old lady winking, she smiled fondly.

The lady continued "You don't have to get all of your free things now. I also wanted to give you a gift because you saved my grandson who was captured, just as thanks."

Lucy felt like it was too much and tried to refuse but after the lady's insisting she gave in.

The first thing she asked for was if she had any celestial spirit keys. The lady nodded and pulled out a beautiful antique sliver box with intricate designs.

Lucy POV

It was an amazingly beautiful box. I touched the box and opened it, my eyes widened. Inside the box were: Pisces and Libra (two gold keys), the legendary key Ophiuchus, and a tattered letter at the bottom.

"So you're Heartfilia, Bero told me you would come here. You didn't tell me your last name so I couldn't tell but as soon as you asked I knew you were the one, are you not? There aren't much celestial wizards these days."

"I am Ms. Heartfilia. How did Bero, my celestial trainer, know I would come here? And I don't recall him having any keys."

"Bero came in by the time he knew you had magic. He gave me this box to look after since this town use to be where your father and mother worked. I never opened it since then but he said it had to do with his magic. My name is Eleanor, fate has led us together."

I looked down at the box again. I brushed my hands lightly against the keys before taking them into my hands and strapped them to my key ring they shined brightly before they dulled.

I then took the note and opened the old fashioned crinkled paper.

 **Dear sweet Luciana**

(Lucy wondered why he was calling her another name, did he know something I don't)

 **I knew that by the time you get this you'll be a lot older. These keys were mine but I've gotten old now and I've retired from a guild ages ago. So, my sweet Lucy, I'm giving them to you. I know how much you love new friends and the most important keys are on the top wait to you see the bottom. Let's just say this is for every birthday I've missed and future ones.**

The bottom? I looked closer and see you could remove the bottom and took of the velvet plate.

I was shocked, a whole ring of silver keys that I couldn't even count unless I counted it one by one.

How did he get this many? Wait, there aren't many celestial wizards left so I guess but Bero died a little after my mom died.

I individually counted all the keys, my eyes widened. I then added the number of gold keys.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, I HAVE ALL THE CELESTIAL KEYS!" then I realized I cussed and politely excused my behavior at the barely fazed woman who just laugh and waved it off.

"How many is that honey?"

"All 88 celestial keys that have ever existed, this is too good to be true. Are you sure this isn't a prank." I desperately asked

"Honey I'm sure it's not a prank, this is a set so this counts as one free item, go ahead and continue looking around. We got new shipping today.

Something caught my eye, or rather two. It was in the very back and it looked like it was collecting dust.

When Eleanor noticed my sudden interest she guided me to the back.

What I saw was two dusty glass cases, like they were never used.

Eleanor saw what I was looking at and exclaimed "Why would you want that, it's just a design stick and a fan?! It was found by a group of people traveling, saying it was from another country but it doesn't do anything." she looked at me like I was crazy

I don't know but I feel drawn to it, like I seen it before. "Can I take these two please?"

"Of course, though I don't understand why." I took them both and then called Virgo to hang on to it for a while.

I first approached the fan and asked "Why does it look like they haven't been cleaned?"

"I don't know, the archeologist thought they should have identified it first but when they discovered they weren't special, though they came from another land, they dropped the project. I really didn't think it was anything special, that's why put in the back."

"Fulgur grab my handkerchief please."

He jumped into my pack faintly hearing Aqua shout at him, saying she was extremely tired and cranky.

Fulgur came out with my handkerchief and started wiping the fan but as my fingers brushed against the fan it glowed so bright that it blinded Eleanor and me for a second.

The blinding light died down to a light ethereal glow surround the fan. The fan was amazingly beautiful, it was a hand fan, and something I am familiar with for it was a part of etiquette.

The sticks and handle were made of a refined transparent crystal not native here, intricate gold swirls surrounding the crystal as a vision of vines. There were patterns of glistening flowers imbedded along the vines. The mounts (paper of the fan) were painted like the night sky with plotted stars looking like they were dancing across the night, the left side had a blazing sun with a golden dragon swirling out from one of it flames while on the right side was a moon shimmering white with a dragon swirling from the aura of the moon the same color as the moon. The dragons met and entwined in the middle creating a breathtaking design. I turned the fan to look at the back of the paper and saw the swirling pattern of the galaxy. I awed at its beauty.

"This is amazing craftsmanship, I never seen one as unique as this one…." that's quite a feat because I've seen many fans in my days.

I brushed my hand along the paper only to prick my hand and a drop of blood fell onto the base of the fan. What shocked me was that my blood moved on its own carving its name on the base and I was hit with a wave of flashbacks.

After shaking my head from the daze I was in I looked back down at the fan seeing my name engraved in red. ' _Whoa, did that just happen….'_

I suddenly knew everything about the fan, its history, its creator, everyone who's ever owned it, even its secrets, everything was shown to me.

This is no ordinary fan, the mount was not only beautiful but deadly it was made of another material at slick and strong as platinum while looking like silk layer. It was a blade itself and if you knew where maneuver the sticks of the fan turned into daggers. If you added enough force, the daggers would shoot out like darts and retract into the fan. If you made it like a boomerang, it would easily slash anything in its path before returning to your hands. There was so much you could do. It was amazingly very light.

I wanted to try something out, I pressed my hand across my engraved name and a duplicated fan came in a flash. Glaciem yelped at the surprised while I laughed. In response, he growled at me but he lay back on my shoulder.

I pressed it again and the duplicate disappeared. I felt excited at the thought of having a new weapon but I felt that the staff was going to be even better.

I put my handkerchief away seeing as it cleans itself. I touched and it did the same thing as the fan. Once the light died down, I let my blood drip from the cut made earlier before wiping the small cut. Like the fan, my name was engraved into the staff.

The staff itself was amazing; it was platinum with silver vines wrapped around the staff top to bottom. There was small round crystal embedded on the top and bottom. It was outlined with very thin lines of gold.

As I looked through the info gained from this weapon, it was very convenient. From what I saw this could change into any weapon, in the same design, as long as you could imagine shaping what it would look like. Another convenient addition was that it could retract into a small handle and look like a silver baton you pass around in an anchor race.

She looked back at Eleanor who just was watching silently in awe "Hurry and try it out honey!"

I giggled at her and imagined a scythe and swirled it around expertly somehow and it glowed lightly before turning into a scythe, whoa.

I then retracted it and set it with the fan, I feel very familiar with these weapons they have a similar feeling to my connection with animals.

So, seven free items left…..Hmmmmm….. Two more items and save the last 5 for later.

I randomly picked a beautiful mirror and a gold arm band. Eleanor then explained what those two did.

"This mirror, other than look at yourself, you can see a glimpse of a possible future. You can see the map of the surrounding area. It can track and identify people, animals, or thing as long as you have something connected or similar to whatever you are trying to do. It can be very useful, think of it as a navigator/ guide. The arm band does not go on your wrist or forearm but your upper arm. It can store up to 500 items; it can store objects, clothes, and even spells."

The mirror was a unique and designed beautifully. The arm band was gold (like what Egyptians wore) and a red gem in the middle, where you can faintly see a little vortex.

I was satisfied for now and thanked her before leaving. I stored the mirror in the arm band and placed it on my arm, first item achieved.

We got in are previous positions and headed towards to a hotel for now….. it was evening and I need to rest.

I looked for a hotel that allowed animals. Found one, we walked in and I headed straight for the large hot tub. I giggled when all the mini wolves jumped in the hot bubble bath with me.

"So guys…..what do you wanna talk about."

Fulgur jumped from the bubbles, startling me he exclaimed "What are we going to do tomorrow? Huh! Huh!

"Well… I'm going to visit my papa's old guild; he left everything to me before he died. I think he and my mom were hiding something and I may find out soon."

Aqua then nuzzles my neck, resting on my shoulder. "Can you sing us a song" she added sleepily.

"Hm… sure, but as soon as you guys are out of bed." I thought of a song as I relaxed back into the hot tub.

I just hummed the beginning of the song (Nightingale by Demi Lovato)

I dried myself and changed into a strapless nightgown and tucked them all in my bed.

I grabbed my shawl and sat by the window. The stars also calmed me before sleep.

On the street below… General POV

A man, around Lucy's age, was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. He had spiked back platinum hair with green eyes; his handsome angled face with a built body. He wore a plain white long-sleeve with a pair of black jeans and high-tops. He was a little shorter than Laxus.

He was heading home, it was late, but stopped when he heard a beautiful voice humming a tune. He looked for the source then spotted the most angelic girl sitting by the window. Something about her just allured him, he felt weird.

He stood near but unnoticed, he listen to the first lyrics that came out of her mouth.

I can't sleep tonight

Wide awake and so confused

Everything's in line

But I am bruised

I need a voice to echo

I need a light to take me home

I kinda need a hero

Is it you?

Silently he thought to himself, _"Maybe"_

He felt suddenly attracted to her, _"What is this feeling"_

He listened to her sing and watched her beautiful face. As she sang the last lyrics, he was captivated. She sang such a sad song and he wanted to know more.

' _I need to go, I already sound like a stalker'…. 'She looks like an angel but with a hidden side.'_

He went back to the path of his current stay.

Back with Lucy

The wolves have changed into their original sizes all gathered around the bed. I got into bed but somehow my head was resting on Cosmos while the others cuddled on or around me.

I smiled, I felt loved. My eyes started drooping til everything went black.

The next morning…

I woke up and managed to get out of bed. I went to take a quick shower and dressed myself in a white of the shoulder long sleeved shirt that reached mid thigh. I wore jean shorts under just in case with knee length boots.

I put my hair in high ponytail and stored my keys and weapons in the arm band, I figured out the arm band can turn into a hair accessory in the same design. I grabbed the backpack and the wolves went into the same positions yesterday when we were walking.

I checked out and hopped on Cosmo and headed towards Love and Lucky.

When I arrived at Love and Lucky people were crowding the guild _'What's going on_. _'_

One of the rune knights turned around momentarily shocked that I was riding a giant wolf.

I spoke up to the knight "What's happening?"

"Oh you're a guild mage, well….. A dark guild has taken over this guild"

"Why aren't you doing anything?!"

"They have hostages, we can't do anything rash." Trying to calm me down, it's all more the reason to act now.

"I'll handle this" the rune knight immediately replied "Wait we have this un-"

I ignored him and asked Cosmo and the wolves to stay outside in full form to protect the people outside, trap the guild from escaping and to help the hostages later.

I went to the side window and stayed low to survey my surroundings…this scene reminds me of that action book I read last week…..

' _Focus!'_ I saw the guild members tied together in a large group and a man tied apart from them. _'Must be important for him to be alone from the rest of the group and on close watch.'_

The dark mages were a total of 25 mages, their organization and current structure tell of them being weak mages.

I'll put a barrier around the hostages first and since their sense my presence then, that's when I take them out.

I wasn't able to contract my spirits yet so I do it on my own for now. I whispered "Stellarum autem praesidium." An invisible barrier shielded them from any entry and they are now secured.

I slipped behind the guards in front of the lone man tied and knocked them out. "Well hello, no welcome? I thought I was noticed already?" the men scrambled around then started blasting random attacks. I heard the man behind me yell "Be careful…" I didn't hear what he had to say while I dodged every one of the attacks skillfully.

I front flipped and kneed the guy in front of me in the stomach. They started closing in on me so I went into Jupiter's form (planet Jupiter associated with the Roman god Jupiter) as quickly as I could.

I kneeled down and splayed my hands faced down. Sending high voltage shocks, I knocked them out and tied them by electrical currents just to make sure.

I noticed a magical presence behind me and quickly gathered a lightning bolt and hurled it at the presence.

The presence was the guild master who seemed unaffected from my first attacked but caught off guard from my second one.

I touched my Jupiter sign on the center of my chest and a spear of lightning appeared in one hand while a lightning bolt shield on the other.

He seemed a little nervous from his subordinates being down and tried to hide it but I could see fear in his eyes.

He then smirked "You take one more step and I kill the hostages, let me leave with the loot and I won't kill them."

Seriously was he that weak or really stupid, I think it's the latter. I just smiled at him, he looked shocked but then said "I'll really do it…"

I just hurled my lightning spear at him and when he saw that he attempted a dark spell on the hostages only for it to bounce back on him with a bit of electricity.

I tied him with the rest then walked over the hostages, still wondering why the guy wasn't tied with the rest.

I walked to him first and asked for his name. He just stared until he shook his head with a faint blush on his cheek and replied "Umm, its Evan August, thank you Mrs.

"Oh Edolas no, I'm not married, and my name is Lucy Heartfilia but it's just Lucy." I smiled

The guy look relieved and excited for some reason….very happy.

Evan's POV

I'm a free lance mage who was asked to help deliver, and it paid well so I came to do the job. I checked into a hotel and went to look around because my work didn't start until tomorrow.

That's when I saw Lucy on the windowsill, picture perfect, I fell in love with her voice, it had enchanted me and it's always in my mind. Her face perfectly matched her voice but I'm way out of league, she wouldn't want some guy like me. Thinking I would never see her again, I went on helping the guild merchant guild love and lucky with their especially large cargo shipments.

They just needed help for loading since it was especially large, what I didn't know was that there were bandits. I didn't think bandits would come on this job since it didn't say anything about bandits or help protect the cargo. I was caught by surprise and tied up first, since I was the only mage available, the rest is history.

When I was trying to get out of the ropes, it canceled my magic. Later, I felt a presence of magic around me and my eyes widened when I saw her.

I felt like she was crazy coming here by herself. What shocked me even more was she swiftly took a couple guys out with only combat skills. I yelled at her to get away before she could hurt from the men that surrounded her but boy was I wrong. She transformed with some magic I didn't know and it looked like lost magic.

She kicked their asses but when the man threatened the hostages and me she smiled….smiled! I thought she was nuts until the magic bounced back.

I shouldn't be in love already, am I going to fast? But I can't help this feeling, I'm mesmerized by her.

While I was thinking these thoughts she asked my name. Gosh she's gorgeous, oh my name right.

As soon as I give her name I immediately assume she's married, I mean how can she not? I kind of feel like I seen her before though, well other than last night.

She's not married…..SHE'S NOT MARRIED YEASSSSSS!

Her name is Lucy, it fits her perfectly. It means light from an old language, wait, Heartfilia! That's the wealthiest and biggest enterprise there is!

Well her family really doesn't matter to me but that's surprising…

Lucy's POV

"Evan, can you please help me escort the hostages outside so the rune knight can assort the rest?"

I have to admit he is really hot. His platinum hair and green eyes really match his angle, built body. Though his body was not as built as Laxus and Elfman but it's more built than Natsu's and Gray's.

Evan nodded at me giving me a heart melting smile and helped me bring the hostages to the ruin knights where they will get taken care of while taking the criminals into custody.

The head of the rune knight's squadron thanked me profusely and was very impressed that I had taken them all down by myself. A letter will be sent to Master Makarov of my good work and my reward too.

Evan was staring at the giant wolves and so were some of rune knights, who were afraid. I whistled and the wolves assemble around me but Fulgur tackled me while licking my face.

It tickled me to no end I was laughing so hard. "Fulgur haha, ple…haha….ase…..haha…stop…"

Fulgur got off of me grinning "Good job, Luce" that sent a pang to my heart, but I ignored it. I smiled at the idiot and hugged him before letting them go into their tiny sizes.

On the sidelines, Evan had a gentle smile _'She really loves them, her smile is amazing.'_

I walked up to Evan and asked "What are you gonna do know, do you want me to talk to your guild for you?"

Evan replied "It's okay, I don't have a guild. This was a free lance job, helping with cargo."

"I see…. Hey Evan, do you want to join a guild."

"Of course, but I'm not sure which one will accept me"

"I do, You should consider Fairy Tail," I doubted myself for a sec when I remembered the treatment I got, "I'll recommend you to master, may it be your starting point as a full- fledged mage."

Evan was astonished…. _'She's a part of Fairy Tail!'_ Fairy Tail is notorious for being the number one guild. I've heard of them so many times…Wait…..She's THE LUCY, she's on team Natsu.

"Of course, I'd love to go!"

"I see, well then, I'm leaving tomorrow the first train tomorrow. Are you going with me?"

"Yes, thank you very much. If I you don't mind me asking what are you going to do now"

"Oh, I just have some business with Love and Lucky…." It seems everything is back to normal now that everything is settled.

Evan and I walked back inside; Evan went back helping them while I started looking for someone who can help me.

I over to one of the window counter to ask for assistance with my letter. The woman looked up and was a little shocked but asked me to wait a moment.

She went to the back and another woman appeared in front of her, a very old one in fact.

The woman stepped out and guided me to one of the tables. The woman introduced herself as the guild master

"Hi honey, my name is Amane Kagura. I knew your parents when they were in this in this guild. I am sad about the news of your father but he entrusted me all of his stuff to give to you. In his will, he gave you everything and I mean everything he had ever….. That's what surprised me. All of your stuff is either written on paper, in his safe keep, or stored here in one of the warehouses. We were running out of space, now we can turn over all of his stuff to you."

I….that's…..HE GAVE ME EVERYTHING…WHY?! I know I'm his daughter but that's everything…that's a lot considering my dad, who also held onto mother's stuff.

I happy but it's a lot to take in and…..and I felt happy….to the point of tears, it meant he cared again…

I cracked a response, "Thank you very much and sorry for being a burden all this time."

She smiled "Don't worry, it's my job but this is special since they use to be members." She winked before leaving me an envelope.

"Your father said it would explain a lot so I guess you should read when you come home. It should be very important."

I was left alone to my thoughts; I looked at the seemingly thick envelope. The envelope was stamped with was with the family insignia.

I heard a little bark and jumped; I looked at the left and saw all of the tiny wolves trying to comfort me even Aqua and Tempus. I smiled; I almost forgot they were with me…..

I'm so lucky to have them by my side. I bought them into one big hug. I went over to Evan and told him when and where to go tomorrow and then headed to our room.

I walked in took a shower and dressed in an oversized shirt, what….I felt lazy. I plopped onto the bed while all the wolves cuddled around me.

Evan's POV

I'm gonna be a Fairy Tail mage….They are famous and the best guild ever! Lucy just keeps surprising me.

I wanna know what it's like to be a fairy. They have many adventures and are very famous. Lucy is just one of those beautiful women who have a strong body and mind.

She's really pretty and being in the same guild as her would give me the chance to get to know her better.

I overheard her conversation between her and the guild master. Lucy was given a will from her father! Her parents went here? This raised many questions.

I felt bad now but I won't give her pity because people don't like it when you look upon them that way. Instead I'd be proud of her the way she is now is due to her parents and to me she turned out to be an amazing girl as far as I can see.

I better sleep at the inn now it's getting late. I did my routine and then fell onto the bed….

NEXT MORNING….

I'm up and early to meet Lucy, I don't want to keep her waiting and leave a bad impression.

I got ready and wore a dark blue button up shirt and white jeans. I folded my sleeves just above my elbow. I wore plain black Jordan high-tops.

As I reached the station I arrived 10 minutes early and bought my tickets already. Lucy came as soon as I was done. She looked surprised but happy that I came early.

"Morning Evan, Let's get going and don't be alarmed by the wolves they are my friends."

I wondered about the wolves but since Lucy says so then I will trust her and her wolves. As soon as I entered the train we looked for an open compartment. When we found one I occupied one side while Lucy and her pups occupied the other.

"So Evan, why didn't you choose a guild before? What's your magic? Where you from? Do you think Fairy Tail is right for you honestly?

I just chuckled at her curiosity and answered them all "I didn't choose a guild before because I didn't I would be accepted that easy and I wanted to find one that suited me. I have Titan slaying magic. I'm from Oak Town. I really think Fairy Tail is suited for me because 1. The Master has Titan magic similar to mine. 2. Fairy Tail believe in Family and have tight, friendly bonds," For a moment her expression changed but immediately turned back to excited and happy, "3. Well you recommended it and I trust you so….." I smiled bashfully

When I looked at her, she had a light blush on her face. She smiled brightly "Thanks it means a lot to know that I have your trust, though I question why I already have your trust."

I answered earnestly "Well you kinda saved my life and your fun to hang out with, I don't know how to explain it, but you emit an aura that tells me that I can trust you."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock before smiling the most beautiful smile I've ever seen and then she giggled saying "I can't wait until your apart of this family!"

I felt warmth coming from her, it soothes me to be around her and yet I feel a need to be by her side always.

The rest of the train ride we talked more about ourselves and I even met her wolves personally!

As soon as we arrived in Magnolia, Lucy started heading towards the guild but she starting walking on the ledge and I was getting worried she would fall. Though, it looked like she did this everyday because her footsteps never faltered.

Some boatmen came to greet and warn her like it was their routine….

Meanwhile with Laxus since he left her, two days before Lucy comes back….

I zapped back to Magnolia after Lucy finished her mission. I went home first to sleep and eat, I would go to the guild tomorrow, maybe then Lucy would be back by then too.

The next day

I was walking into the guild and again people were either fighting or occupied with Lisanna. It's pathetic how all the old members have become so infatuated with her.

I went up to the second floor and was surprised to see Gildarts here….. Wait how did he get here unnoticed?!And why is he here in the first place.

I walked up to Gildarts and spoke to him "Gildarts! Why are you here!? Thought you had another mission?"

"I finished it and I see Lisanna is back….but everyone was either fighting or with Lisanna that they didn't notice me. Yeah. Also I wanted to see Master."

I knocked on the door and Gramps granted us acceptance. We walked inside and we took our seats.

Gramps smiled at both of us, "So brats, what's up."

Gildarts spoke first "You called me here. I also finished the mission you asked me to do."

"Ah, yes, I want you to start setting up the S-class trails; this year is special because it's on our holy grounds, Tenrou Island."

Gildarts nodded and Makarov continued, "The candidates are still undecided but I already have the lay out for what's gonna happen." Makarov then handed Gildarts the blue prints for the trails.

"Gildarts, I also want your opinion on Lucy."

"Ah, Lucy, quite the beauty Master-," I growled which surprised all of them, including myself "-but on a serious level she is a competent woman who is very intellectual, she managed Team Natsu (who were all idiots), and survived all those adventures. Though I don't think her magic is suitable for dangerous combat"

"I see, well I want you to hear Laxus' report before you leave, I debating whether she is ready or not to be in the trials. I know it's not until a while but I'm going to announce it earlier to give them time to train."

"Oh she's ready alright, trust me." That shocked both of them, 'Laxus gave praise and approval! He rarely does that!' is probably what their thinking.

"Laxus…..and why would you say that?" Master says with a weird face.

So I took out the video I recorded during the time I watched from the start. I reported what I witnessed with Master and Gildarts occasionally shocked.

"She has grown; it's probably because team Natsu wasn't there to hold her back all this time." Gildarts comments, he then nodded his approval.

"I going to put her in the trails for sure-" Gramps phone rang "Hello?"

…..His face turns into a smile then to a grin then into pure happiness. "You're welcome, Thank you. Bye" He turns off the Lacrima

"I love that girl; she is my pride and joy. She's an angel; I swear she's too good for us!" Master went on and on til Gildarts stopped him.

"What happened?"

"After Laxus left, she went to go do business with Love and Lucky but when she arrived they were held hostage while being looted by a dark guild. No was injured all safe, stuff intact, and dark guild defeated only by her and taken them into custody. They called me to inform me of the reward and thanks their sending." With comical tears.

"And what's more she sent to us and not herself, she is a true fairy. I'm gonna announce the candidates tomorrow, the trials will be in 10 months. That'll be enough time for Gildarts to settle everything; I just know that this year will be great!"

I went back home seeing as there was nothing left for today…

Back to Lucy's current time~ Laxus POV

I went back to the guild and headed towards the bar for a beer. I called Mira several times til I caught her attention and ordered a beer before checking her sister again. After finishing my beer I headed towards Gramps office to help with paperwork that he assigned me to do, he's a pain in my ass.

I went into his office greeting him like usual while starting on my work. But one thing was on my mind the whole time, Lucy.

Lucy POV

As I walked in, I was ignored as usual but proceeded to drag Evan up the stairs to Masters office. I knocked and when I heard his approval I stepped in, telling Evan to wait outside til I told him to come in.

"Ah Lucy my dear, what do you need?"

"Good morning Master, Laxus" I smiled but for some reason turned his head, did I just see pink? Whatever.

"I'm here to ask a favor." I asked nervously but Master just smiled "Of course! Anything for you, you're also doing a great job here, more than we deserve!"

I waved it off but then asked "Well, Master, I was wondering if Evan can join the guild and was wondering if you could help train him too…."

Master shook his head in approval "Evan? And why me?"

I called Evan to enter "Hi Makarov, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Evan August. The reason I would like your help is because I have Titan slaying magic."

Master's eyes widened in surprised followed by Laxus but he seemed….tense?

"Of course, welcome my boy, where do you want your stamp and what color?" Evan pointed to the base of his neck "silver" and Master nodded.

Master stamped him. Since his business was done I asked about his living arrangements and since he wanted to live in fairy hills. Master gave him his documents and paperwork then asked Laxus to show him around and guide.

Laxus grunted and I smiled at him saying bye to both, oblivious to the blush on both. As soon as they left I asked "Master is it okay if I stay a while, I feel like I need someone around for this."

"Of course, don't worry I'm right here, tell me if you need anything." With a fatherly smile filled with warmth that I so desired.

I got the letter out, feeling it was bulky. I took a deep breath and opened it.

 **Dear Luciana,**

 **You are probably wondering why I'm calling you that, well it's your real name and since I know the time I have left is very little. First of all, you weren't born in Fiore but in a neighboring country called China (yes but in my version in this story). Your first five years of life was there. I met your mother at love and lucky when I ran away to Fiore, when we found out you were born, I went back to my home to ask for blessings. I wasn't expecting for me but for you, I begged my father to watch over you and guide you when the time was right, he agreed but on the terms he could take care of you for a while. You had gained both of our side of our powers and that rarely happens to people. You got my side of powers first, you were too little to handle it at the time so we sealed it but it also caused a few changes but you'll find that out soon enough. But things were changing so we had to move back to Fiore and changed our names, made a business and made sure you lived in a life of luxury. I wanted to protection but the isolation didn't protect you and I'm sorry. Later your mother's powers in you showed. Your mother was not only a Celestial mage but Celestial Queen, a title given by the Celestial King himself of complete mastery. It was a gift you can only be born with. Your mother had an enormous capacity of magic and you inherited it. Though your mother was sick because the dragons and other mystical creatures that lived on earth were threatened, she secluded them into different dimension. This caused her to suffer greatly, her power was mostly drained and the time dimension messed with her ability to regenerate her powers. She was very slowly dying; the sorrow that she would leave me consumed me so I indulged in work. This is very hard for me but I'm now going to tell you why I ran off in the first place. My father is…..someone very important in the China kingdom….very. I didn't want to live as him and carry the burden of his shadow. He is the greatest man you've would have known…..The family lineage name is Huángzú, it's my actual last name, Heartfilia was a cover. Your name was changed from Luciana Aria Huángzú; Aria was your mother's last name. Like I said the first 5 years were solely with him and you. You don't remember because it was sealed with your magic to make sure it would stay sealed. Another reason why you powers were sealed is because my father taught you things that you were suppose to inherit as his only direct bloodline, it was only basic stuff but we had to. China is very different from Fiore but since my time is running out, I want you to go see him. I think you able to handle the burden of what will come to you when you meet him. There is a badge and pin crested with the Huángzú family symbol in the envelope. It is carved of a phoenix as yin, the light and of a dragon as yang, the dark. There are distinct characters around representing fire, water, wind, earth, humanity. You should wear them on you wherever you go, you are gonna need it a lot in the future and many people will guide you. You're grandfather is your last connection to a blood family. He will tell and teach you everything. I will tell you a set of instructions that I want you to follow. 1. Go to the warehouse that holds your heritage that the guild Love and Lucky assigned. Go on there and there is a trunk with very distinctive marks and the family symbol. Take that with you, you'll know what to do. 2. Take whatever you may need for a long time, you will stay with him for a while 3. Go to Magic council and use the pin or badge to have and audience, they will provide you with everything you need from there on out. There may be many surprising things where your grandfather may be but I hope you know that I love you no matter what and to keep faith. Just…..remember your mothers words, hers are always more inspiring. You're always my little girl, I love you.**

 **Your loving father**

I sat there. Tears falling, mixing with tear stains that I imagine was made by my father. I heard a sounds but I was blocking the whole world out with me in total shock and grief. I cried hugging the letter to my heart while curling up to a ball.

Master's POV

I continued doing my work while she got out an envelope, a very bulky one. She was reading a very long letter and then tears appeared. I started panicking then the tears became tenfold. Someone knocked and Laxus entered.

Laxus had a distressed face looking upon Lucy, but it seems she doesn't notice while she's curled up.

"What happened master? Why is Lucy crying?" Laxus immediately says.

"I don't know! She was a reading a letter and all of a sudden she started crying, I don't know what to do!"

Lucy just blocked out our whole conversation.

Laxus POV

I gave Evan his tour and went to report back to Gramps. When I was going up the stairs, I smelled tears and heard crying in Master's office. I rushed and when I went in, I saw Lucy curled up crying.

I asked what happened and Master was panicking. I didn't know what to do too for awhile, until I finally walked up to her, kneeled down and hugged her.

I let her cry until she just stop. When I heard nothing, I looked at her and she had no expression at all.

Lucy though was having many thoughts and questions at the time of the comprehension.

I just held her because it felt right and she needed some personal contact right now.

Lucy's mind: I'm gonna do what father told me too. My grandfather is the only family I have anymore anyway. The letter was vague in parts leaving me to question a lot but I will find answers. I love Fairy Tail but I'm going to leave for a while, I'll be back. Going to grandfather's will be a good experience.

I watched as Lucy suddenly says "Master, I'm leaving"

My eyes widened and I naturally blurted out "What! Why are you leaving!?"

She looked at me, thanking me before saying "It's only for a while though. The reasons are kinda personal.

Gramps looked at me strangely then seriously at Lucy. "You mean you're leaving the guild."

Lucy looked at Master "I'm still going to be a guild member it's just that I'll be leaving for a while."

I immediately relaxed. Huh, I wonder why I was so worked up; this is so weird, this has never happened before.

"Master! I have a favor, can you please set some time tonight for a show. It's the last thing until I leave for tonight. I need to do what I was instructed."

Show? Instructed? Everything is happening to fast but Master replies "Of course, your voice is one in a million. I wish you luck on your journey."

"Please don't tell that it's me performing tonight, I'll make it a surprise. Excuse me Master."

She left and I was just wondering what happened….

Lucy's POV

I went downstairs and saw Evan at the bar. I sat at the seat next to him and greeted him. Evan smiled at me "Hey Lucy, its great here. What I don't get is how everyone centers their attention on the white haired lady."

"That's Lisanna, it's complicated, but how you doing so far."

"I'm all set, I have a great room, no money issues, and I feel great."

"That's awesome but I have something to tell you….I'm leaving tonight and I'm not coming back until a while."

Evan's expression immediately dropped to a disappointed one? "Why are you leaving?!"

"I have some issues that need to be solved….."

Evan looked really depressed and sad now. "Oh my gosh Evan please don't be sad, I'll be back!"

I went inside the bar as Mira never notices or cares anymore and whipped up two parfaits. I handed one to Evan, he accepted happily.

"As long as I know you're coming back."

"Thanks, it means a lot to know that you care that much." With a smile

Evan's eyes widened with a full out blush

Lucy finishes her parfait and cleans up "I have to get ready, I'll see you later" We said our goodbyes and I headed home.

I took a shower and went to my closet. 'WHAT TO WEAR!' I want this to be perfect because I won't see them for a while. I already know the songs I'm gonna sing.

General POV

Lucy was wearing a white off-the-shoulder long sleeve with a yellow jumper skirt that had intricate star patterns along the edge. She had white ankle high converse shoes with knee high socks. She adorned her hands with white fingerless gloves and her locket in place. She wore winged earrings, one wing on each side and of course the earring jeweled earring clipped on the top. All of her hair is tied back into a high ponytail that was curled.

Natsu's POV

Lisanna is back! I can't believe it, she was my best friend. Best friend? Huh…..how come I feel like I'm forgetting something….Oh well Lisanna was telling me how her life was in the other world.

I really thought she died, I'm so happy that she's back we are going to be partners! Partners?...I had that feeling again.

Master's POV

I need to make the announcement for tonight's performance; I'm so disappointed in my brats. I expected more, especially from Lucy's team…..sigh…. Where did I go wrong?

I walked up to the balcony and stood on the ledge. "Brats listen up!"

….

"BRATS"

…..still nobody was listening

"DAMMIT BRATS, OPEN YOUR DAMN EARS AND LISTEN TO WHAT I'M GONNA SAY BEFORE I SMASH ALL OF YOU." I was already in a half titan mode.

Then they all turned to listen to me now and many afraid.

"YOU DAMN BRATS HAVE BEEN UPSETTING FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS ALREADY, GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER. When I say listen, THEN LISTEN!" my face turning red while ranted. If they don't know what I've been talking about then too bad. This has gone too long and Lucy's leaving will end this nonsense.

Then Erza spoke up "Master! What have we done wrong! I see no reason why you're upset!"

"That's why I'm disappointed, you don't even know. Try and figure out what you've done and maybe it can be fixed….never mind I have an announcement."

Natsu's POV

We've done something wrong? I don't think we've done enough damage to make him this mad. I wonder what his announcement is.

Gray's POV

We haven't done anything wrong. We are actually more careful now that Lisanna is with us. We can't risk her getting hurt; she's actually a big burden on missions. She hasn't been using her magic and is very behind unlike…what was I going to say? Well she's here now and we can catch up on all we missed.

Erza POV

I think Master is just overreacting to his workload, I think he should take it like a man. All we've been doing is hanging out with Lisanna. Though it's been good that's she's back it's tiring that we can't talk about the past because she's not involved. I would love to have some girl time with….. Who was I going to say?

General POV

Master takes a breath in "I'm here to announce the candidates… I want to give you guys a head start considering the time your consuming now is not letting you be in your prime."

People were surprised but happy to know in advance still not noticing that there was a figure standing at the back with a cloak hiding its identity.

"The candidates are:"

Cana Alberona

Freed Justine

Juvia Lockser

Levy McGarden

Elfman Strauss

Mest Gryder

Gray Fullbustser

Nastu Dragneel

Everyone was cheering loudly thinking those were all the contestants.

And Lucy Heartfilia

Everyone suddenly became eerily quiet…

To celebrate, I have a special performance. It is also to commemorate someone before she leaves."

Again everyone was again eerily silent. Someone one was leaving? They were slowly taking all the information. They were slowly starting to realize what they have done wrong.

While people were setting up stage, people were in a daze, some had blank faces. They were slowly realizing it but not completely getting it.

After announcements were made, the figure walked to follow master back in his office while they set up.

Inside Master office

The figure removed it cloak for it to be Lucy behind it. "Lucy! What's the matter?"

"I just wanted to see you before I leave after the performance. I also want to ask if you can change my guild mark I'm going to cast a spell with your permission."

"I trust you…..here the stamp we've all been using since the beginning of this guild"

She gave an appreciative smile and took the stamp before casting a spell. "Stars of the heavens, who are plentiful, I ask you to shine each upon the comrades who bear this mark through me and embrace them in your strong light."

Master quickly removed the mark on her hand then when the spell was casted completely, lifting her shirt just below her breast, she stamped herself a few inches below her left breast, feeling it would become a part of something later. The insignia instead of a pink that it once was before was now dark as the night with stars twinkling in it.

Master was surprised, even when she was leaving she's still protecting them. How was this girl so selfless and pure? It brought Master to tears, that and he was losing one of his precious children.

He ran to hug her "Thank you so much, you didn't have too but you did. You are the granddaughter I never had, you are one of the reason that I think I've did right. I'm so glad you're in Fairy Tail, please come back soon, I'll miss you so much. I love you brat."

A tear slipped down her cheek before she went to wipe it "Don't worry Master; I'll be back for sure. I know I want to become S- class."They both laughed at that.

"I just know you'll make S-class, now go show you're guildmates what you're made of." He smiled fatherly.

"Wait….I also want to tell you I want to resign from team Natsu, my place is not there anymore. I already signed the documents."

"Of course my dear, you deserve more than that….Wait…Let me take on last photo to hang on my room, for sentimental reasons."

I happily obliged and they took a photo together. I smiled the brightest I could with my guild master.

I walked backstage without being seen and then took off my cloak completely. I felt someone come behind me and turned around.

"Laxus and Evan! What are you doing here?!"

Evan spoke first "Wanted you to wish you luck before you performed and before you left. Thanks for bringing me here…I'll see you when you come back." He hugged me before he sadly let go.

Laxus came to me then hugged me? That's rare. I hugged him back "Lucy, you better come back or I will zap you. I know this is weird but you're an important member of this guild, remember that."

I let go before smiling at the two to go on stage. As I stepped on stage, making sure the small headset microphone is in place.

Everyone eyes went wide, some murmurs could be heard.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is my last performance I'll do in a while." She smiled brightly and genuinely.

She stood in the middle and the music started playing (Never be the same by Jessica Mauboy)

She started with her amazing voice resonated throughout the guild amazing and impressing everyone.

Oooooh oooooooh

Let me tell you about a girl that I used to be,

Same name same face but a different me,

She didn't know what she was thinking,

Didn't know her world was sinking,

Had her dreams written on a paper in her hand,

Held on tight but she didn't understand,

The love and hurt that she's replacing,

All the past that she's erasing,

We all get lost sometimes and we forget who we are and we forget who we are

Somewhere along the way, we're all running in the crazy race,

Never thinking about the hearts we break,

And as our hope starts fading away things are never gonna be the same,

Cause when you're standing there all alone,

Losing everything you've ever known,

You're staring at a different face things are never gonna be the same,

I wish that I could share a different point of view,

But the words coming out wouldn't speak the truth,

You wouldn't know what I was really thinking,

And I'd return to the girl, who's sinking,

Sinking down to the world that waits below,

And I don't want to be there anymore,

Don't wanna be there anymore,

We all get lost sometimes and we forget who we are and we forget who we are

Somewhere along the way, we're all running in the crazy race,

Never thinking about the hearts we break,

And as our hope starts fading away things are never gonna be the same,

Cause when you're standing there all alone,

Losing everything you've ever known,

You're staring at a different face things are never gonna be the same,

The more you win, the more you want,

It never ends, it never stops,

Oh it's never enough,

Oh, the more you win, the more you want,

It never ends, it never stops,

Oh it's never enough,

We're all running in the crazy race,

Never thinking about the hearts we break,

And as our hope starts fading away things are never gonna be the same,

Cause when you're standing there all alone,

Losing everything you've ever known,

You're staring at a different face things are never gonna be the same,

Things are never gonna be the same,

Things are never gonna be the same,

When you're standing there all alone,

Losing everything you've ever known,

You're staring at a different face things are never gonna be the same,

Things are never gonna be the same,

Things are never gonna be the same,

Never gonna be the same.

Everyone had realized their mistake; her song had conveyed the message. They made a mistake for too long and it can't be undone. Her once close friends burst out crying, many guilty, and all were sad.

Levy was crying mumbling "I'm so sorry Lucy, I never meant for it to turn out this way." Many saying and feeling the same but Lucy still had a warm smile on her face. She was going to make it a concert they remember.

The beat of the next song silenced all of them to turn their attention back to Lucy. (Wings by little mix)

She sang to the upbeat song while dancing professionally with flips and gymnastic moves fashioned into the dance. 3D effects were added to enhance her show and during the middle climax backup dancers popped in with a smoke screen.

The performance amazed the guild; they didn't know Lucy was capable of this. Lucy was a big impact on their guild but even more so now.

When the song was over there was a standing ovation with everybody yelling for more. It was the most memorable experience for the guild.

She waved her hand "Sorry guys but this is my last song."

Everyone was getting quiet til it was completely quiet. They were all mumbling of where her guild mark was….

Lucy noticing this just smiled and swayed to the slow song that came. (Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson)

She sang with depth and when the first chorus came up, she infused her magic creating warm lights surrounding everyone. She interacted with them; say her goodbye indirectly even if they didn't know. When she sang the last note, she held in the sob that threatened to come out.

She smiled to the best of her abilities before putting up the Fairy Tail hand sign with the hand that once had a signature pink guild mark.

Levy broke out in a cry "Lu-chan I'm sorry please don't go…I'm sorry….please"

Lucy walked off stage before heading to the door. She was then stopped by team Natsu.

Natsu with a broken face speaks up first "Luce I'm sorry, please…..just don't leave me. You are a part of team Natsu, you can't leave and I forbid you to leave."

Gray spoke up next "Lucy I know we treated you…but that doesn't matter now you are still a part of us."

"Lucy please don't act rash, I know are actions were wrong since nakama is supposed to be treasure but you can excuse us, Lisanna is back and we need to catch up."

"Guys calm down…." They looked relieved since they think she would just be leaving to go to her apartment.

"I'll even take you back to your apartment Lucy!" Natsu said with his signature smile.

This broke her heart…they completely forgot about her for the longest time and….

She smiled brightly at them but tears started running down her face. This alarmed all of them. "It's been half a year….half a year…You've changed, I've changed. You and the entire guild ignored me the whole time; I can't wait for you guys that long. If I hadn't performed you would have never noticed me. I've tried talking to you but you brushed me off. My chain to team Natsu disappeared along with my old guild mark. I resigned; we were never a team anymore anyways. You took all the missions without me; I never went with you anymore. I was dead in your eyes but this place was the only home I had left, I can't call it home but it was a place I could stay. Don't say that we can just go back, I've tried, and if I wanted to feel this way I would have stayed with my father. I'm always alone; I've never had a family maybe I wasn't suppose to have one. But don't you dare say my actions are rash, you don't know the reasons why I'm leaving or if I'm coming back, you don't know anything about me anymore!" Her smile had disappeared.

They were all guilty, regretful, and remorseful. Then Natsu being the idiot he is blurts "Of course I know everything about you, you're my partner!"

Lucy just stared at him, tears still falling "No you don't. It's been half a year. I don't live in an apartment anymore in fact my name is not Lucy or Luce; you don't deserve to call me that. My name is Luciana Aria Huángzú. You don't know anything, there's more…..I need to leave I don't wanna miss my train."

"Wait! Luce….I mean….I'm sorry?"

Lucy just turned her head away and walked out of the guild. Once the doors were shut everyone grieved.

Master spoke up "She's right…..you people didn't deserve her at all. That girl is the only one who did any good here." With a disappointed look.

Erza was enraged by that offence "Master! What has she done! We've done better! You've gone too far!" Gray standing up to agree with her.

"More than all of you disappointing fools. We cherish Nakama, it the basis of this guild and you treated her as dirt and nonexistent when she paid for all of our financial problems and made business for the guild, I have never had any financial problems anymore! And whenever you make trouble or conflict that is legal enough to disband us, she does the documents and talking for charges for the council to get rid of us! She's been keeping this place running and I have less problems! You know what; she did all that even though she lost her father during the Edolas incident. She even made her fathers' company the richest enterprise while working her powers and physical strength. I'm confident enough to say she can beat Erza or Mira even now. She did this all alone, no friends and no family yet she accomplished something that usually takes a lifetime."

They were all speechless….

"And what's more even though you treated her that way, she's still protecting each and every one of you, even future members. She casted a spell on your marks with the protection of the stars. She hired an executive to make sure Fairy Tail is running and all the jobs she took, she donated the reward to the guild."

Now everything weighed on them it was crushing them to the point of death. Erza was just staring blinkingly tears coming out of one eye. Mira repeatedly saying sorry over and over again.

Master keep that she had another mark and that she's coming back, this is part of their punishment.

"I have proof, here, watch it. I really thought all of you were better than this."

He played them the video hoping none of his brats would ever repeat this mistake. He went back to his office.

Lucy POV

I ran as soon as the doors were closed. I asked the wolves to wait by a nearby park. As soon as I saw them Fulgur tried his best to cheer me up. I smiled I love these guys.

"Come on you guys, we need to board the train!" I wiped my tears away, I felt so refreshed, everything is lifted off my chest.

I got a ticket and walked around to find no empty seats but then Glaciem bit my leg, not hard, but dragging me to a certain boot. When I looked inside the booth, I saw two familiar kids. They looked at me before smiling brightly and opening the door. They jumped on me, hugging me.

"Sting, Rouge! What are you doing here?!" We sat down together, talking.

"Since it wasn't safe in our last place, we had to move." Rogue spoke up

"So we're going to Crocus and see if we can figure something out." Sting said giving a huge smile.

General POV

"You boys are the bravest kids I've known. You're all alone when adults think so little of you. I'm heading to Crocus too; it's where the magic council is. I have business with them. Why don't you come with me, I will have a surprise for you." She smiled brightly at the boys

The boys smile widened and have a tint of blush, they both replied simultaneously "Thank You!"

"You boys are my friends, so no problem."

They were amazed that the woman would offer such kindness to two kids with cats when all others have shunned these orphaned kids.

"Well this train ride is six hours longs, why don't we make the most of it." Lucy made them sit on her lap.

For the rest of the ride, they got to know each other better. Lucy knew the reason why they had to kill their dragon parents, and more. They also got to know her better too. At the end of the ride they felt closer than they were before. They trusted one another.

Lucy guided them out of the train and held their hands "So guys, let's go shopping first. I can tell you've been living off of what you can get. You have very little money, clothes and I see you only shower when you find a river. Come on, I'll provide you with what you need."

They immediately replied "What! We can't take advantage of you. We'd feel guilty and everything is fine now."

"No! Just accept it; you guys are children that deserve better. Besides you guys are my friends, don't worry, and think of me as your elder sister."

She dragged them to the store first buying them some clothes asking the shop owners to deliver it later. She later headed towards another store to buy necessities they would need, including food.

When she was done, she smiled. Lucy was excited for what was store. They were walking down a street til they stopped in front of an antique gateway leading to a forest area.

The boys were a little confused. Lucy just smiled at them; they were going to be surprised. She contemplated on what time it was, she wanted to see when to leave.

They walked down the pathway and ended up in a huge clearing, a simple two story house further up.

She opened her arms wide and says "Welcome to your new home"

They stared at the home in awe but then it struck them "Wait! What. We don't have money to pay you and this is your house!"

"Well, technically this is just one of the houses I own. I don't even use it. Besides, this is the perfect place to train. It's has a clearing and you're nearby resources. Why would I ask you to pay? I will let you stay here for free; I also made an account for you two. Just to cover your pays until you're old enough. But in return, I want to see the fruits of your training. I want to see what you have achieved."

Sting and Rogue were dumbfounded. "Why would you do this for us? We only met you in a short amount of time."

Lucy sadly smiled, "Probably because you were the only friends who spent time with little old me but also because I saw great potential in both of you. I just want to aid in that success."

They looked at each other before pouncing Lucy in a bear hug. Lucy fell back laughing. She felt warm with this experience that a tear escaped from her eye.

They all went inside


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo…..Yeah, I'm still trying to figure everything out since this is my first story.**

 **The good news is, is that I just finished exams! And school for that matter! Highschool is a pain in my ass. Well, this means I can update faster! Yay! Sorry I'm kinda a slowpoke.**

 **Anyways please excuse my amateur skills in writing but I hope to improve**

 **Important Note: I'm trying to make many love potentials and have poll (as soon as I learn how) for the Top 5 or something and probably make different versions. I mean the plot will be the same just not the same with the love and fluff. I want to make many versions because when I read stuff I get frustrated and sad that the person I vote for is not written in the story,I hope this will ease most hearts…..maybe….possibly….I feel my writing sucks but oh well.**

 **I forgot to do this last time(-_-)**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did, but I DON'T! (I_I)/ I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONGS…. I can't make songs(=_=")/**

Stings POV

We went inside the home and I was completely amazed. It was a cozy two story house with a spacious living room, medium sized kitchen with a table bar, a dining area nearby, a couple doors and a staircase unexplored.

I couldn't believe Lucy was letting us stay in here! She is the only friend we have since losing our dragon parents. People weren't nice enough to savage us some food or shelter. Society doesn't bode well with unattended children.

The stuff we bought was piled next to the door. I walked around and took a good look around. There were very few family pictures, there were only 4-5 framed family pictures the rest were only Lucy's photos.

While I was staring at the photos, Lucy spoke up "Why don't we frame pictures with us in it since your living here now. I took photos while we were shopping." She went to set them up.

I looked at Rouge who was already packing the stuff we bought into their proper places. Lector and Frosch were on the couch snoozing….no wonder they were so quiet.

I sighed with satisfaction…I could get use to this.

Lucy's POV

I smiled as I framed the pictures. I came back into the room and Rouge was already packing the stuff. I started hanging the photos. I smiled at my work.

'What time is it? I need to go to the council and work out the details in my travel to China. I still have to the warehouse here to. Love and Lucky told me the warehouse was here. I need to go talk to them before I leave too'

"Sting, Rouge I'm going out for a while for some business. Will you be okay while I go out?" They nodded their heads.

"Will be fine Lucy-nee, you've done a lot already. See ya later." They hugged me and I replied "Just call if you need anything or if anything happens that you need me for. Bye" they waved as I walked out.

I walked down the street 'Should I go to the warehouse or to the council first? I guess it would be better to go to the warehouse first so I can prepare my stuff.'

As I was trying to figure out the directions I was given, I remembered my wolves. I made them a dimensional space for them to live in because bringing them everywhere was a hassle. I made before entering the guild and before reporting back to master. They were the only ones without homes before hand also; the other animals had initial homes so they had a place to stay. This is one of the reasons they wanted to stay with me.

As I was musing my thoughts, I bumped into a little girl. "Oh! I'm so sorry little girl, I didn't see you-" I cut off my sentence when I saw her appearance "Oh my God! What happened you look all battered up! Who did this to you?!" I rambled on my concern

The girl before me was covered in bruises, it wasn't that bad but that wasn't caused by me bumping in to her.

She was biting her lip to keep in a cry "What's wrong honey?" she looked at me tearfully. I went on my knees to match her height.

She finally broke after I asked multiple times my concern for her.

"Father….hic….got mad hic…again…..when hic…..I didn't hic do good….hic….on my...hic...magic…" She was crying hard so I picked her up and hugged her. I let her cry while I stroked her long dark black hair.

She quieted down after a few minutes "What's your name sweetie?"

"Minerva" she answered quietly "Min-Chan, my name is Lucy, why did your father get mad?" "Because Min-Chan wasn't good enough at magic" she replied hesitantly

Oh….I gets it now. Her father abused her when she didn't meet his expectation to be strong in magic. Poor girl, she just like me, only her father is alive.

"I see…..well then Min-Chan, no matter what your father says or does, just remember he's still you're father, he's human but he also still loves you even if he may forget. I use to be like you once but I ran away and made everything worse, now he's dead and I wasn't able to fix that relationship."

Minerva's eyes widened.

"I know right now he may seem harsh and strict but how about being a strong girl and try to beat his expectations. Try your best and your results will turn for the better, you are a strong girl and I know it. As long as you don't regret you're decision then whatever you decide is okay, you're father can't sway you but keep in mind that he is still you're father."

She nods her head

"Don't take his beating, here." I lit up my hand with my celestial magic and tapped her head. She glowed and all her injuries were gone "That's the star's healing and protection magic. Now he can't hurt you."

She marveled at the magic before turning her attention back to me "Thanks Lucy-nee!" I smiled at her.

"We're best of friends now, so if you need me just call me. That magic links you to me. Don't let your father beat you. I can sense strong magic in you. I can't wait til you train it!" She smiled at me before hugging me and running away.

I continued walking until a teenage boy ran into me. "Ow!" I exclaim my hurt and when I open my eyes I'm staring at black eyes and green hair.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." "It's okay, what's your name?" "My name is Orga Nanagear." "Ah, my name is Lucy….yeah"

…

"Where are your parents Orga-kun?"

… "I don't have parents"

… "Oh….sigh then where are you living?" "In an abandoned church…."

"Sigh here" I gave him a map "Get your things, you can stay here. When you arrive, tell the boys there that I sent you and will settle this later."

"Uh why?" "Because there also orphans and if you want, you can live there to. They can explain everything to you. I need to do stuff so I can't come with you now."

"Thanks, are you really sure?" she smiled and he was shocked but then it turned into a small smile and a faint blush before he said "Thanks!" before walking from where I just came from.

Well isn't today eventful…sigh

Not before long, I reached the warehouse. I took a deep breath and got the key out before opening the lock and the very huge doors. Light poured in and I marveled at everything inside. It was like a museum. I went to switch the lacrimas on. I was wondering on where to start. I looked at everything from a front view to pinpoint the things I would need for now.

Meanwhile with Sting and Rouge~ General POV

There was a knock on the door. Both boys threw questionings looks at each other. Where they expecting someone or did Lucy forget something?

They both went up to the door and Sting opened it up. They saw a green haired teenage boy standing there in not so clean clothes.

"Um… Hello? What do you need?" Rouge answered. Orga replied to them saying "Lucy sent me here to live since I had no parents and no shelter.

Both boys of course, a light bulb appeared on top of their head. They knew already what Lucy had done since she had done it to them. It was just her nature to help people.

They automatically opened the door wider and let him, not questioning further. Orga thought that was weird and it shocked him they didn't questioned further.

The boys looked at each other before telling Orga what Lucy did for them and how she's doing it for him. They answered all his questions.

Orga just settled what he needed and they all tried to keep themselves busy until Lucy came back.

Back with Lucy

I spotted some unique things and piled them up for inspection. It was a box that was tagged with the name Layla, a trunk papa described, and another box that tagged all our names. My name was included.

I looked in the box that said all of our names. It was full of books. 'That's kinda disappointing." That was until I looked closer at the books. There were tagged to whom they belonged to. I took mama's books out first. They consisted of different celestial books that I've never seen in any library, trust me, I've seen a lot of libraries. There were also history books and many things I haven't seen before; I'll go talk to grandpa Crux about these. The stuff tagged under my dad was about his magic and history books about China. The rest were tagged under my name, they were just scrapbooks. I opened the one where I was brought to China when I was younger.

'I don't remember going there at all. In the letter, I was at the age where I could remember things. I was probably 6."

I opened the scrapbook and the first thing I saw was an old man, a tiger cub, and me. Huh? I had glimpse of my past before my head started hurting and then strangely the left side of my stomach starting hurt too, just under my insignia.

I laid down for a sec and stop thinking about it, and sure enough all the pain went away. It felt like I was forcing something through a very tight closed area. I stopped and put everything back in the box and stored it in the magical band I got at the store, still in its ring form.

I then looked at mama's box and took everything out. There were tarot cards and…..omg…it was a….STARBOARD! There were only three authentic in the world. This was an item from the spirit world that can foresee the future. You put celestial magic in the board and statistics align themselves before landing on a zodiac and it plays a scene from the future in your head. There are other uses but nobody has every explored it yet.

Tarot cards just give warnings or sign. Like in the near future there will be a battle, don't bring holder types and watch out for etc… and then the next thing I saw in the box was a stick about the size of my hand. What was I going to do with a stick? I looked closer and there was a carving saying _"When you have reached the last stage, only then will it be unveiled."_ Well then…more stuff to question…sigh.

I stored all of it in the magic band. I was anxious to find out what was in the trunk. It was decorated with very silver intricate patterns and the family insignia on the top. The lock was an empty slot. I got my pin and placed it in and used it like a lever, turning it clockwise until it opened.

…..(-_-)

….. (o-o)

… (O^O)

!(OoO)!

Oh my god, what is all this. I feel so nostalgic. There was a note: _"Just a little gift before you meet your grandfather, stay safe my little Lucy. The tiara and the cloak won't come or fall off unless you will it to." ~love Papa_

I smiled fondly at that. I turned my attention back to the trunk. There was a beautifully adorned gold forehead band tiara. It had vines wrapping around with leaves beautifully placed, there were diamonds placed here and there. And to complete the amazing craftsmanship, there was a ruby hanging in the center so if I was wearing it, the jewel would hang between my eyebrows. Ruby was my birth stone since I was born on July 1.

I put it on and it fit perfectly. I fixed my air so my bangs would come out instead of it being held down by the tiara and I side swept my hair just enough to be able to see most of the tiara.

I looked back at the trunk there was a set of clothes. It was a white bandeau top that stopped a few inches below my breast (like a crop top, just sleeveless). Then there were white cut off sleeves that start just below her elbow and down with gold lining with the same patterns as the chest on pin (kinda like vocaloid miku's sleeves). The skirt started at the waist to the ankles with slits on both sides. On the bottom of the skirt had the insignia that was also like the pin, probably symbolizes the family like a coat of arms. I put them all on already and if I do say so myself, I look amazing! The only thing left of the clothes was the shoes and the cloak. The shoes weren't exactly shoes but they were jeweled crisscrossed straps that connected to each of my middle toes, well…..at least I'm closer to the earth. The cloak was pure white except for the insignia on the back and the lining on the edges with the same patterns as the pin.

Well I know for certain I can move around in these clothes, so everything was put on now. The only thing left in the trunk now was a map and a…music box?

The map was the map of China and boy was it huge but I could finish memorizing it by tonight. The music box on the other hand was beautiful, it seemed to match my chocker locket that I always and still am. I opened it and it played a lullabies that mom would always sing, like the locket if you turned the rim on the ballerina clockwise, each dial will play a lullaby while the ballerina dances. There were already trinkets and jewelry that I presume was mothers. It had the same quote on top of the music box as the one inside my locket.

I had the idea that everything from the warehouse that I inspected should go into the trunk. So I put the stuff in mothers and the other box into the trunk then stored it into ring. I changed the ring back to its original form as a magical arm band since it fit my look now. I wonder how the kids react seeing me dress like this. I'm going to wear this from now too.

I need to go the council now, since I don't have time, I travel through the void. I traveled through the void and ended up in front of the council's headquarters. I asked for directions til I found big double doors. The Rune Knights in front blocking my entrance before Lahar and Doranbolt showed up and questioned my presence. I took of the hood and pointed to the pin that held half of hair up. Lahar noticed it and his eyes widened. He granted me entrance.

I walked inside and I was in the council room with the council members towering above me.

"State your business, Lucy of Fairy Tail."

I took a deep breath "My name is Lucy Aria Huángzú; I'm here to discuss the matters of my home, China." I point to the pin as emphasis.

Their eyes widened the head council member spoke again "I see….. Proceed. What is it you want?"

"I've decided to stay there for 6 months. I want my identity hidden until I reveal it myself; I need to figure out something's."

"What is there to figure out?"

"Well first of all who is my grandfather and what is this mark for?"

"Ah….you don't know….oh right….well your grandfather is actually the king of China and that's the family's royal symbol, you'll find the rest out soon. The reason for you not remembering will be solved when you meet your grandfather."

Another council member spoke up "But I guess we can at least tell you the relationship between China and Fiore, and also why not much people know about it. China and Fiore are actually in good terms since Jude Heartfilia resided here. But even before, Fiore and China agreed to be allies but not to meddle in each other's affairs unless it was granted. People just don't travel to and fro because of both being very different."

"I see… Wait! What?!" 'My grandfather is the king of China!'

"Nevertheless, the ship will be ready in week. The trip to China takes about a week. Report to the port at 7am after a week's time. If you have no more questions, you are dismissed."

I left. Sigh…I need a break

As I was walking back home I still had a few hours till it reached night time. I walked to a park nearby and went to a clearing where nobody currently was.

I thought over what has happened ever since the Edolas incident, a lot changed. I've been busy the past couple of days too. While I was reminiscing I just remembered about my keys.

Hm….how am I going to contract these all at once? I held the heavy set of keys. As I brushed my hand over them, the ground rumbled and the sky turns all starry. And what do you know, Moustache Man appears.

"Old friend, it's nice to see you again. It's time to discuss matters about you and celestial magic." A book appeared before me, it had no title page.

"This is the breakdown of every magic based or rooted in Celestial magic. People usually think Celestial magic is just comprised of using Celestial spirits, but it's named Celestial for a reason. Celestial pertains to the sky, outer space, and even heaven which means you're also entitled to learned those magic's since they are based off of celestial magic. Of course, you've already explored these alternatives. You figured that out and since it was similar to the magic you've always done before you were able to master it. But there is another reason why you were able to use that magic."

'Something else?'

"You need to be born with the magic inside you and not just a holder type. Very very few are born with it, but ever since Celestial mages decreased from them turning into stone and stuff, you are the last one. Your mother was born with it too. The last step you need now is just your keys and you will attain the title as Celestial Princess. This will also involve releasing your second origin. Yours hasn't been unlocked yet, old friend. The reason why is because only I can unlock it. It will cause excruciating pain to 3-4 hours but in the end you will be able to summon all, your power will greatly increase, and there's gift when you attain the title."

"Alright Moustache man, I trust you so bring it on!"

The Spirit King smiled, this girl was one of a kind. He pitied for what to happen next. He pointed his finger at her and proceeded to unlock her second origin.

After he was done "I wish you luck old friend." Smiling fatherly before dissipating

"Huh I don't fe- AHHHHHHHHHH DAMMIT!" I continued screaming. I fell to the ground as soon as I felt the pain. I was writhing in pain while screaming in agony. The pain got so intense that I started sweating. My face was scrunched up with pure hurt. The pain was beyond description, it wouldn't amount to what I was feeling.

I stayed in that writhing state for about 3 hours until it subsided, it still hurt like fuck but I felt worse. I was out of breath and panting, my body felt like shit, and my throat was sore from screaming so much. I felt like was going to be unconscious soon but I stood up any way. It was early nighttime by now.

I gritted my teeth as I got up and push through the pain that still coursed through my body. I stumbled and faltered but I managed to start walking, I was already almost home until I heard crying. I followed the sound and found a boy crouched down crying.

"What's wrong, sweetie."

The kid looked up, his sobbing subsided but he was hiccupping here and there.

"I can't hic find hic mommy or hic d-daddy hic its hic so dark a-and hic lonely

Ah….he's afraid of the dark and he's alone.

"Its okay, hush...Everything will be fine." Nothing was calming him down, so I open my locket and turned it a few dials and it played a tune and I sang to him while settle him on my lap, rubbing his back.

"Scarborough Fair"

Are you going to Scarborough fair?

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Remember me to one who lives there

He once was a true love of mine

Tell him to make me a cambric shirt

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Without no seam nor needlework

Then he'll be a true love of mine

Tell him to find me an acre of land

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Between the salt water and the sea strand

Then he'll be a true love of mine

Are you going to Scarborough fair?

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Remember me to one who lives there

He once was a true love of mine

"What's your name sweetie?"

… "Rufus"

Rufus POV

The nice pretty lady asked what was wrong

I lost mommy and daddy…it's my fault, I was paying attention…..

It's dark, I'm alone…I j-just want my mommy and daddy

The pretty lady started hugging me while rubbing my back. I could still see her face. As soon as she started sing I completely relaxed and became enchanted by the yellow haired lady. She was like an angel to help me.

As soon as she was done, she asked for my name. I answered back in a daze.

….I think I'm I love.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to use my magic to trace it back to your parents okay" Aw, she was going to leave me soon.

A golden line started right under me and was traveling to the train station. We followed it and then I saw my parents. "MOMMY DADDY!" I ran into their open embrace.

I told mommy and daddy about the nice lady before walking back to her, tugging her clothes. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Hm….My name is Lucy." She answered with the prettiest smile I've ever seen. I hugged her and said thank you… "Will I see you again?" "Maybe….." She sighed and kissed his forehead. "I've got to go now, stay safe!" she said as she walked away.

Lucy POV

I was holding in at the pain and the soreness, at least he's back with his parents. I smiled at thought that I brought a family back together. I hope I can.

I managed to reach home. I knocked on the door before it opening. As soon as I opened it, Sting pounced on me. My reflexes were fast enough to catch him and not fall over. I carried him on one arm.

"Well aren't you a little too excited."

"You took forever coming back"

Rouge was standing there looking at me with an adorable envy look that I was carrying Sting. I walked over to him and picked him up with my other arm.

"I thought you left us, like you were never coming back."

….

I was silent, they had already experienced that I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Did you guys make dinner yet?" They both shook their heads, no. Then Orga appeared, his eyes widened seeing me back.

"I'm home….." Orga smiled and hesitantly hugged me "Welcome home"

"Come on guys, I'll make dinner. I know how you guys have big appetites." I put Sting and Rouge down and kissed their foreheads.

"You too Orga, I know you just came into this circle but I'm still gonna treat you like family." I smiled towards him and Orga blushed as I kissed his forehead.

I headed towards the kitchen "What do you guys want for dinner?"

They looked at each other "Okay how about I make my famous seafood spaghetti with a couple side dishes." I got to cooking, I used to live with a team who always ate with me. I was able to attain the ability to cook a lot in a fast amount of time. My cooking can also rival Mira's. My face turned sour and I focused on cooking and not on the guild.

In about 3 minutes the garlic bread and chicken tenders, 7 minutes later I was done with a big pot seafood spaghetti. I balanced everything and placed it all on the table. There faces told me everything, well that and the drool.

They said Thank you before digging in like there's no tomorrow. My back felt itchy and sore for some reason. I mean the rest of my body is sore but it's different somehow to the pain in my back. I took off my cloak to inspect my back but I couldn't see my back.

I heard a tableware drop "Huh?" I looked in the direction and it was Orga. He was blushing and so was the other two but they were staring in amazement.

"What's wrong with you guys…Ah!" I remembered I wasn't wearing normal clothes. "Lucy-nee looks cool!" Sting blurts in excitement, "You look like you're a exotic princess from another world!" Rouge and Orga just nodded at his statement.

"Thanks Sting, here I tell you a secret since you complimented me." I turned my voice into a whisper "I actually am a princess, but just not from another world but another land…."

Sting marveled at me "I praise you hime-san!" he said bowing. I laughed at Sting

Orga looked at me skeptically, "Are you really a princess from another land?" I smiled

"I'm from a land called China…in fact, I'm going back there soon. I might as well tell you now." I smiled with distraught, "I'm actually going back there in about a week and I'm not coming back until 6 months…"

Everything was silent. Sting was the first to cry out "Why! Why are you leaving so soon and for so long?!"

I smiled bitterly and sighed, "Don't worry the first thing I'll do when I come back is see you guys."

Sting started tearing up. "Ah! Sting don't cry! Don't worry, I'll spend the whole week before I leave with you guys, I promise. Does that make things better?"

Sting nodded and ran to hug, followed by rouge then finally Orga. The exceeds (finally awake) didn't know what was happening but both hugged my head. Lector's tail got in my face and tickled my nose.

"Achoo!" a large gust of wind spiraled from me and I felt a little weight on my back "Huh?"

I looked at my sides….. "HOLY…(remembered kids were there)…SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! I HAVE FLIPIN ANGEL WINGS!"

The kid weer a few inches away since the wind knocked them away a little bit, but they withstanded it.

"Do you see this too, Oh am I just hallucinating?" The kids nodded their heads. So I wasn't going crazy…..yet.

I felt them, they were so soft warm. The wings were beautiful, they were pure white with an ethereal glow. I wrap the around me, "So this is how birds feel." I tried flapping my wings and when I finally got the hang of things, I starting floating above the ground. I was still indoors so I couldn't fly freely yet. So that's why my back was itchy and sore.

Again all of the kids marveled at me. "Lucy looks like an angel now!" even Orga commented "The clothes match your clothes for some reason."

"I'm going to have problems, if I was able to bring to bring them in maybe there's a way for it to come back or however it works."

…..

I have no idea how to do that. Maybe if I imagine them retracting and enforce my magic then maybe it will work….Hah! It worked.

I felt my back, it was like it was never there. Rouge looked at my back "You have a tattoo on your back?"

"What?! I don't remember getting one."

"It's a picture of angel wings about the size of your palm."

"Ah it must be because I have angel wings."

Orga turned to look at it "It's looks pretty and you can clearly see it since your clothes don't cover it."

'They don't cover as much as normal clothes do but it's the increase my ability to move and its light so also my agility. They are very functional and still is fashionable."

 **(A/N:I really need to learn how to do that line, what was it…page break)**

Orga collected the plates, then I washed it, while Rouge dried it and Sting put it away. "Nice teamwork!" teamwork huh….I need to forget.

I started walking towards the stairs to go to my bedroom. I felt a tug on my skirt and I turned around to find it was Rouge.

"Yes sweetie, what is it?"

"Can I sleep with you, I-I…I'm afraid of the dark."

"Sure sweetie, come on." But then I felt stares. Orga had a jealous look while Sting had puppy eyes. The exceed were circling around me. They were just to adorable so I gave in, it was nice to sleep next to someone. It's been long since someone slept next to me…..nevermind.

"Alright alright, you all can sleep with me. Go get ready first, my room will be opened but I'm going to shower."

They all saluted and went to their rooms to change into their pajamas. I walked to my room and grabbed my nightgown. I headed towards the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I turned the water on for a cold shower. My body was still sore, but I got use to the pain.

'The wings was probably the surprise Moustache man was talking about. I can't wait to try it out. It's probably angel wings since celestial magic also associates with the heavens, technically the heavens is kinda the spirit world….." I finished shampooing and conditioning my hair.

I unconsciously grabbed my scrub while I thought, 'While the kids sleep with me, I memorize the map. I could probably permanently memorize it in an hour or so. This is a result from business training…..sigh. I'll also go over all of the books too.

I finished scrubbing myself, I dried myself. I dressed in my night gown that I received from Erza on my birthday. It was a white spaghetti strap nightgown that ended before my knees. Surprisingly, It was really soft and comfy.

I exited the bathroom to find that all the boys were waiting patiently on my Queen sized bed. "That's surprising, I thought all of you would be rowdy." I smiled and turned off the lights before turning my lamp lights on dim.

I got in bed and the boys surrounded me. Orga was on my left, Rouge was on my right, The exceeds were above my head, and Sting….haha… was hugging my hips with his face on my stomach. "Your sure you want to sleep there? Haha."

Sting just nodded. "You guys go on and sleep, I still want to read some stuff." Sting whined "How are we suppose to go to bed if you're still awake, besides I'm not sleepy."

"Hooooo….you're not sleepy. How about if I tell you a story." Sting denied "Hm…what about a lullaby." Sting was silently, he just doesn't want to go to bed. I'll sing a lullaby and make sure it puts them to sleep.

"Ah! Wait! Let's take a picture. You guys are just adorable." They all groaned "What's the matter! Say cheese!" I got my Lacrima out and took a picture. "Okay, now it's really time for your bed."

(Beautiful wish from Mermaid melody, I'll just give you the English translation)

I wake up, hearing my name in someone"s voice.

Floating above the blue waves within the sea"s cradle

I dreamt.

Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.

From a crying heart, love can't be born.

Only sadness overflows.

*From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.

In the orange sea, blending into the sunset

the tears of the world sleep.

Was the world being born what called me...?

At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.

No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in...

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.

Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow

my wishes broke through.

Some day, the source of all fights and sadness

will all vanish. That day will come.

I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...

Someone sweetly spoke out my name.

So they would know of my wish.

As I was finished, I heard the light snores coming from all of them. I smiled, Sting reminds me so much of N-…..

I relieved that thought and use the band to get the map from its storage. I went over the map and I was amazed. It was a land a little bigger than Fiore. They were separated into provinces so I assume they have established governors…interesting. Their capital is where the royal palace is. As expected I memorized the whole map in half an hour and calculated on how they run government, reliance on natural resources, and so on. It's been a habit to do this kind of stuff, it was needed for the success of the business.

Since it was only 8:30, I went on and read all the other books. I'm kinda a workaholic… besides I also love learning and reading new books. I had a broad curiousity.

I went over mama's books first. They were basically what I already learned and I already knew the history but I kept it for sentimental reasons. I then went over to papa's books, I really needed to go over what his power really is, since I inherited it too.

I went over the books and it explained everything. The reason why I inherited his magic is because it's a power you receive if you're of royal blood, in other words, it's a power only royalty from China can receive. I also figured out that the language that was an language from ancient China and it was like a dead language. Only royals for some reason can read and understand it even without it being taught to them. It was a magic that bridged the animal(s) and the human minds and soul. It shows each others past to create an attachment to one another. You can also share powers. For example, I would share my celestial magic in its attack and it would share something too. If it was an animal of power than I could borrow some and if it was just a normal animal, we could share a physical trait like I could use a bears claw or a birds eyes. It doesn't deplete our magic because the attachment balances it out. This magic is really important because these animals symbolized power and the ability to control them would be the ability to control an army full of instinctual warriors who can adapt to the environment. The magic is called Regium Animalia which means Regal Animals.

I was so fascinated that I couldn't stop there. I went to start with books of China from papa. "Pfft… This is so like him." His books were all educational, there were no literature arts of any kind.

I whispered "Grandpa Crux", he showed up and he already had the books that I asked for in my head. They were literature works, arts, songs and everything he had from China.

I first went over history, It was a book that comprised the whole history of China and it was thick. By time I was done with history I was so excited that I got carried away and didn't notice the time. I went over EVERYTHING and it was 3 in the morning. I memorized everything with the help of gale force glasses. Now I know everything… well technically just everything I received about China but I feel…like I know everything… Weird….

…my mind can't think anymore.

My eyes started drooping and before I knew it darkness took over and I fell asleep.

 **Sorry….I'm trying to get the hang on things so again please excuse my amateur and unexperienced skills. That's probably why the first chapter is so long.**

 **Since it's summer, I can write a lot faster…**

 **(;_;)^(0_0)^(-_-)^(=_=)^(^)^($_$)^( o )^(I_I)^(^_^)^(/_/)^(O-O?)**

 **Me, Myself, and I are holding hands. We promise to work harder and to do are best. My team(full of myself) would like to personally thank these wonderful people for reviewing, following and so on.**

 **ChaoticDucky Rose-of-Death15**

 **Sitruc NoMan**

 **huntybutt**

 **riridreaheart**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Again. I started writing as soon as I saw those encouraging reviews and because of the people who favorite and followed. So as a tradition but this time I'm doing it at the top…**

 **(;_;)^(0_0)^(-_-)^(=_=)^(^)^($_$)^( o )^(I_I)^(^_^)^(/_/)^(O-O?)**

 **Me, Myself, and I are holding hands. We promise to work harder and to do are best. My team (full of myself) would like to thank the wonderful people for reviewing, following and so on.**

 **I really hope this is to your liking. I just had to write today, as for plans, I won't suddenly stop writing don't worry because I already have everything planned out. It just takes time for me to get my ass to work.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did, but I DON'T! (I_I)/ I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONGS…. I can't make songs(=_=")/**

Lucy POV

….

I felt the need to change my sleeping position but something was hindered me from doing so. I opened my eyes to see Orga had put one arm around me and sleeping on the left side of my chest. There was arm under Orga's which belonged to Rouge, who also put his head on my chest but on the right side. Then there was a head under those arms, which of course was Sting's, he hadn't moved from his original position. I saw tails in my peripheral vision and also felt weight on my head, which meant the exceeds were on my head.

"Um…" This is going to be hard

I looked over at the clock, it was 9 in the morning. Wow, It's late…well from the time I usually wake up at. It's probably because I stayed up late reading. Well because of that, I have everything memorized my heart and I've thoroughly analyzed everything.

My body was already numb. Now is the time to wake them up. "GET UP!"

…

"Huh?" not working, different tactic. "If you don't get off me there will be no breakfast." Their body went on alert and they flinched before processing what I just said. They quickly got off me.

"Go get ready while I make breakfast." They all saluted me and ran off. I laughed but continued downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I cooked strawberry pancakes, bacon, and rice. I got 3 big serving plates and portioned a lot since they eat a lot. I grabbed a pancake and some bacon for myself and sat on top of the counter and ate after saying Thanks.

The boys came down and I was done eating. "Your food is already served, I'm going to get ready." They nodded.

I went upstairs took my usual shower and dressed in the same clothes after getting it out from the dryer powered by lacrimas. I put my ensemble on and went downstairs. I grabbed the orange carton and cups before pouring some for each.

"So what do you guys want to do?" They all looked confused. "You forgot already? I promised I'd spend the whole week with you guys before leaving. I'm a celestial mage and a celestial mage never break their promises."

Orga POV

"I'm a celestial mage and a celestial mage never break their promises." That struck me, has she never broken a promise before. I know my parent before broke a lot. An example is when they said they would never leave me…

I asked her subconsciously "Why?" Lucy looked over at me and looked a little surprised, it's probably because I had a lot of mixed emotions and it shows. Her eyes widened as if she realized something.

Lucy-'Ah, he's been homeless and him reacting to this must relate to why. Teenager usually don't admit it unless its someone they can really trust.'

Lucy walked up to me and went on her knees, so she was on my level and we had eye contact. My eyes widened at this, nobody has ever treated me as an equal.

"Why? Well because celestial mages make contracts and those contracts is how we borrow power from spirits and how they become our friends. Contracts are technically promises, so these promises are important to me and my spirits. It's also in my nature, I don't make a promise if I know I can't keep it."

I understand and with this I can already see why she let me in and has been so nice to me this far. It's because she genuinely cares about me, even if I just recently met her. She also not asking me why.

"Why aren't you asking me my reason for being homeless or where my parents are. You never asked once."

"The reasons don't matter, they don't make you who you are. But if you want to tell then I'll always lend an ear. If you don't want too, then you don't have to." She smiled

I broke down crying 'All my life, even if I'm still young, I have never seen someone so kind hearted. She cared for me no matter the reason.' I wanted to tell her.

I wiped my tears and looked back at her patient and loving eyes. "I was abandoned when I was 5 because at that time I showed no prospect of having magic. Both my parents were mages and thought I would have magic too but I didn't. That caused problems because their magic was there work and if I didn't have magic then I wouldn't be able to join their guild and earn money when I was old enough. They didn't see a bright future so they tossed me. After wandering for a while and surviving on my own, I was found by a god and taught God- slaying magic. But after I was taught everything by the god who found me, he said he had nothing more to teach me and that I could live on my own. I never saw that god ever again. I went back to the guild to find my parents. Since I had powers now, I thought they would take me back in. But when I went to the guild and asked for them, I was told they had died in an accident on a mission. I so I wandered again and here I am"

I was then hugged and Lucy's hand stroked my hair. It was calming yet I was blushing at the same time. "You did amazing so far, your such a good kid."

She kept complimenting and praising me but never once did she pity me. And as if she read my mind, she whispered in my ear "I had many similar situation when I was young and even now, but I didn't want anybody to pity me because I didn't want them looking down at me. But what I did want, was for someone to be there for me. I didn't have someone like that and I don't want the same to happen to you, I'll be that person because I understand."

I buried my face into her neck and cried. She just kept stroking my hair until I was done letting it all out. I took a deep breath and I could smell her scent, vanilla and strawberries. I was calmed by the scent and I lifted head and said thank you.

"You're welcome, just know I'm always there for you no matter where or when." She said as she wiped my tears. I blushed.

She went back to her seat. Sting and Rouge just sat in their seats quietly, not knowing what to do after that display.

Rouge POV

I know I don't talk that much but that's just my personality. But I really didn't know what to say after that.

Lucy-nee is just the type who has a pure heart and kind soul. She still amazes me for all that love and compassion she shows. I wished I was hugged like that… huh? What am I saying?

"My question is still out there waiting to be answered." Lucy-nee's sweet voice called out to us. And of course, the idiot and my best friend, answered first.

"Let's go to an amusement park!"

"Sure, as long as the others agree first. Don't be shy, speak up if you want to do something else." She looked towards me and Orga. We nodded our heads.

"Okay. Wow, I never actually been to an amusement park. I'm sure it'll be fun." We all nodded our heads since it's the same for everyone here.

"Do you boys need anything before leaving." She asked as she picked up Lector and Frosch to carry them. They didn't speak much since they were still young but they really attached to Lucy. We didn't need anything in particular so we went out and waited til Lucy-nee locked the door.

"How far is the amusement park?" Orga asked. Lucy sighed "It's on the other side of town. We could ride a train"

"WHAT?" Sting's face turned green. The only reason we were able to get through the last rides was because when we did an outside job, we paid for a bottle of motion sickness pills that would last a month. We ran out, so riding that train would just make both of us sick.

"Oh right, dragon slayers have motion sickness. Alright, I'll go ask them if they can give you a ride. From what I know, you guys only get motion sickness is when you ride mechanical transportations but if it's an animal then you guys are okay. Your exceeds are still too young to sprout their wings yet."

Our exceeds have wings? She knows a lot. I remember her guild had people like us.

Lucy was silent for a while but I could feel she was using magic.

Lucy's POV

I telepathically talked to the wolves, I could call another animal but I miss them. ' _Lucy?'_ It was Cosmos speaking.

' _Hey Cosmos, can I ask a favor?'_

' _Of course Lucy, what do you need?'_

' _My boys need transportation but two of them can't handle mechanical transportation because of motion sickness. Could you send 3 wolves to give them rides? Please and Thank you'_

' _Sure Lucy.'_

I cut off the connection and right after, I fell to the ground and my face was licked. It was Glaciem (the competitive ice wolf), Fulgur (The goofy lightning wolf), Ignis (The playful fire wolf). [A/N: I sometimes forget who's who, I got you guys (~_~)/ and yes, I did put 'my boys' hehe]

"Thanks you guys." As I got up and hugged them all and they all replied "Anything for you Lucy!" That just made my day. I squeezed them and called them my babies.

"Stop! ACK…" Glaciem tried to run, keyword, tried.

"You guys are just so adorable." I let go of them and called out to the boys. "Hop on you guys. They will take you to the amusement park faster.

Orga got onto Fulgur's back while I helped Sting onto Ignis's back and Rouge onto Glaciem's back. I showed them the correct way to hold them and not hurt my babies and also for them to not fall off.

Orga asked "Lucy what about you?" I smirked "I wanna try these bad boys out, oh that sounded so weird." I took my cloak off and stored it my jeweled arm band. I sprouted my wings, I'm already getting the hang of things.

They took off and I started flapping my wings and jumped off from the ground. It was kinda hard at first but I got use to my wings and I flew high. 'Oh my Mavis, this is the best thing in the world!'

The wind felt good in my face. I saw the boys up ahead on the ground. This felt like a dream. I went faster and went ahead of them. Before I knew it, I was at the entrance of the amusement park.

As I landed, I heard kids marvel at my wings with such excitement. The adult also had the same reaction but they had a lot of compliments like I was beautiful, I wasn't really paying attention to them. I drew my wing back in before summoning my coat and covering myself again.

After a couple seconds went by the wolves came into view. Sting exclaimed as soon as he saw me "Ah! Lucy-nee beat us!"

The wolves stopped in front of me and whined about me beating them "Alright, Alright calm down you guys." The boys got off and my babies left.

We walked to the entrance and bought everyone wristbands. "Thanks!" they all exclaimed.

"Before we enter, I want to make some things clear: You stay with me at all times and if you get lost stay where you're at and I will find you. If you need the bathroom you tell me, trust me, it sucks when you hold it in. If wanna ride or do something then ask, don't be so shy, you'll regret it. Any Questions?" They all saluted me.

"Good, now we can have fun!" Frosch and Lector spoke up "Fro thinks so too!" "Thanks Lulu, you're the best."

"Aww… YOU GUYS ARE ADORABLE!" I squeezed them a hug.

We went to buy motion sickness pills that luckily was sold here. After Sting and Rouge took the medicine, we went on various rides. We also went to the photo booth and everyone got a picture.

It was lunchtime now and we went to go eat. We all got sushi and soda. As we sat down at the entertainment center, we noticed there was an event going on.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Today we are having a walk-on contest. Which means you just have to line up on the side and perform, the judges will testify if you win the prize! The contestants walk on and announce their name then perform. To be a winner, you have to hype the audience just as an amusement park does to people. The first place prize is four tickets for a trip to the animal park, with all expenses paid. This also includes lodging for two nights and three days. The second prize…

I wasn't listening after that. I wonder whose going to perform, I went back to eating my food. Huh? None of them were eating, I looked back at them only to see that they had longing looks at the stage.

"What are you guys doing?"

"I wish we had tickets to the animal park" Sting trailed on and Rouge just nodded

"I go up and sing!" Orga pulled out a guitar from somewhere and began singing but was kicked out.

I sweatdropped, that was unexpected but I pat his head in attempt to console him.

"Do you guys really want that prize?" They all nodded eagerly…Sigh

"Alright, let me go change."

"Eh, Lucy, you're going to sing?" Rouge asked

"If you want it that badly then I'll go get it, I'll be back. I can't go on stage dressed in this." I winked

After changing-

I was in the same thing I wore when I sang for the guild. I put my hair in a high ponytail. I stored everything away for now. I made sure I had shorts under my skirt.

Surprisingly, there were only few who lined up. When it was my turn, I walked on stage and put on a genuine smile. It always felt good when I was on stage.

"My name is Luciana or Lucy!" Good thing this was a head set, I could move more. I got in position, I was going to go all out because this is also broadcasted.

Back at the Guild-

Everyone was distant now. Ever since the incident with Lucy, they were regretting their mistake and they stopped giving their attention to Lisanna. Even Lisanna realized her mistake, everyone was disappointed in one another and at themselves. Never have they treated someone so badly as they have to Lucy. Why did they do that? Was it because it felt natural to do so?

Master was watching on the lacrima TV downstairs at the bar, he was watching some contest at some amusement park. Currently, everyone was present because nobody felt like going on a job.

Laxus POV

Laxus looked down at his fellow guild members. 'Their pathetic, they're the ones going on and on about nakama and only now they regret. They should at least go-

"My name is Luciana or Lucy!" That rung out throughout the guild and it became eerily silent. Everyone looked at the source and it was the Lacrima TV that Gramps was watching on, even Gramps looked mildly surprised. All of were focused on watching that TV. Evan got up from his seat to sit next to Gramps, he missed her. You can't blame him, she was the one who saved his life and brought him here.

She got into position, she was beautiful as ever…Did I just say that?

"Brave, Honest, Beautiful" (By: Fifth Harmony feat. Meghan Trainor)

Ohhhhh ohhhhh ohh

Ohhhhh ohhhhh ohhh

Ohhhhh ohhhhh ohhh

Lauren, they ain't ready for this

Normani, they ain't ready for this

Camila, they ain't ready for this

Ally, Dinah Jane, Fifth Harmony

Don't go and waste your precious time

With all the nonsense on your mind, no

Don't criticize yourself no more

You got a smile worth fighting for

Yeah you got everything with your perfect porcelain

Ain't no one compare to it

You just gotta remind yourself

That you're amazing, babe

You're breaking down in every way

Could be smiling every day

Just gotta remind yourself

You can dance like Beyoncé

You can shake like Shakira

'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're fearless

And you're beautiful, you're beautiful

So whine like Rihanna

Go and pose like Madonna

'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're honest

And you're beautiful, you're beautiful girl

You sell out every stadium, ohh

And the crowd goes crazy when you're done

Mmm mm

Don't know how beautiful you are, uhhh, yeah, yeah

You deserve your Hollywood star

Yeah, you got everything with your perfect porcelain

Ain't no one compare to it

You just gotta remind yourself

That you're amazing, babe

You're breaking down in every way

Could be smiling every day

Just gotta remind yourself

You can dance like Beyoncé

You can shake like Shakira

'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're fearless

And you're beautiful, you're beautiful

So whine like Rihanna

Go and pose like Madonna

'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're honest

And you're beautiful, you're beautiful girl

Haha

Mmm

I said you're beautiful

Ha

You're beautiful

Hey, yo, Meghan, bring that bass

Shake it, shake it, shake it, mama

Show all the world you know you're hot

Windin your waist till you don't stop, till you don't stop, till you don't stop

Shake it, shake it, shake it, mama

Show all the world you know you're hot

Confidence will help you go far

Help you go far

You can dance like Beyoncé

You can shake like Shakira

'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're fearless

And you're beautiful, you're beautiful

So whine like Rihanna

Go and pose like Madonna

'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're honest

And you're beautiful, you're beautiful girl

You can dance like Beyoncé

You can shake like Shakira

'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're fearless

And you're beautiful, you're beautiful

So whine like Rihanna

Go and pose like Madonna

'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're honest

And you're beautiful, you're beautiful girl

The way she danced tells you she is a professional, she matched the style of dancing and she added flips in the choreography. It was just amazing, it created atmosphere where people truly can dance and be happy.

I looked back at the guild, all of them were smiling at how strong she was and how much happiness she causes. Though there was one group who had a little bit of tension, and of course, it was team Natsu.

Gray's POV

We are such dicks. We were the root of her pain here at Fairy Tail.

Erza was the one who spoke first, "We were the ones holding her back, I'm so disappointed in me and in you guys too. We focused so much on Lisanna and brought her on missions even though she's not on our team."

Lisanna then frowned a little, "You could put me on the team…" That's what pissed me off.

"No offence Lisanna, but you're holding us back. Your magic far behind because you lived in a world where you couldn't use magic. You also haven't been supporting the team. I don't want to sound mean but you haven't been through all we have with Lucy. She knows the dynamics of the team and we treated her like shit." I had to let it out

Natsu didn't speak, he was her partner and he blamed it more on himself. "I have to agree with Gray for once on this Lisanna. Besides, your already on the team with you brother and sister, don't break your promise…" He frowned, he promised Lucy a lot of things but he didn't keep all of it. Where as she keep all of hers.

Lisanna was hurt but she understood. She also understood that it was not her place but she hopes to be friends with her someday.

When Lucy left, we kinda grew apart. It's just not right when she's not here. When she smiles at me and finds my clothes for me. She's always been there for me and made my day….

I think I l-l….no, I don't deserve it especially since she's not here anymore.

Natsu's POV

Dammit, I lost another important person. I gained one back but for the cost of another. I'm such a damn jerk.

There were many mixed emotions going on inside me, all of it was negative. I really fucking miss her. I can't believe I treated her like that but she's still happy, as long as she's happy then I won't take it away from her. She deserves more than me….

Erza's POV

Someone needs to hit me for my mistakes…..no…..I need a huge beating. Lucy was my best friend and I treated her like my little sister….Well I use to. I'm such a disgrace.

Words slipped unconsciously from my mouth, "I wonder what she's doing. I wanna visit her…." I slapped a hand over my mouth because when I looked over at Natsu…..I just know that idiot is going to do something stupid.

1…2…3, "Let's go visit Lucy! We aren't doing much harm if we just visit her."

…That IDIOT!(=^=)/

"Lucy wouldn't want to see us, you idiot! After what we've all done to her. We don't deserve her, she's spoiled us and look at how we behaved. She's too good for us…" I couldn't hold in all that pent of frustration.

"That's why I want to visit her. I want to make amends, I at least should try….."

"Give it some more time Natsu. Maybe we can visit her when a week past by. It gives more space from us after all that we caused her." Natsu, for once, obediently nodded and so did Gray.

Back with Lucy

As I finished, I was out of breath. It was total silence until the whole crowd screamed and cheered. The judges even clapped and stood.

"Thank you everyone!"

I changed back into my clothes and waited for the results.

"AND THE WINNER FOR THE FIRST PRIZE IS…..LUCIANA!" thank goodness, the kids will be happy now.

I received my prize, took pictures, and a small interview before going back to the boys. Orga had a completely shocked face with jaw open and everything. The boys were speechless.

I had to break this silence, "I got the tickets for you guys! Come on it's time to head home." This knocked them out of their stupor.

"Lucy, I greatly respect and admire you now! You singing was great!" Orga came up to me super excited. I didn't know he loved singing that much.

"Lucy you were amazing!" Sting and Rouge said in unison. I giggled, "Stop copying me, hey! Stop" they were in perfect unison.

"Come on you guys it's time to go home."

We reached home and we were exhausted. I went to make smoothies and we relaxed, watching TV.

Lucy went to train before making dinner as usual.

After eating dinner, we continued the routine of sleeping together.

(I just write what they did and time skip)

They went on the trip and enjoyed it to fullest before Lucy had to leave. The rest of the week they spent together while Lucy would use free time to train for when she leaves.

Being in a another country…She wants to be prepared, she knows they going to be a experience. It will be an experience that will change her life….

 **I'm sorry, A time skip is needed. It's basically bonding time together. There's nothing left to put for the week. What I'm excited for is when we reach China. Wahahah(=)/!**

 **I hope everything was good enough…Please continue to support me!(-_-)(^)/**

 **P.S. I really am confused on how everything works so please excuse my amateur skills...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wahaha….I'm alive (T-T) I hate long distance traveling; it's that hate-love relationship. It's soooooooo long and makes you feel shitty….sorry I ramble when I'm irritated….**

 **Anyways sorry it took long and as tradition (I just recently started doing this, I feel proud. Emoji's are life!)**

 **(;_;)^(0_0)^(-_-)^(=_=)^(^)^($_$)^( o )^(I_I)^(^_^)^(/_/)^(O-O?)**

 **Me, Myself, and I are holding hands. We promise to work harder and to do are best. My team (full of myself) would like to thank the wonderful people for reviewing, following and so on.**

 **You know I just noticed that her last name has the same first letter, H as the one I gave her…..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did, but I DON'T! (I_I)/ I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONGS…. I can't make songs(=_=")/**

 **And on to the story….I pity myself(=3=)/**

General POV

Today was the day; it was the day Lucy would leave to go on her trip. It was still morning and Lucy opened her eyes to see that she was still in the same position with everyone surrounding her.

' _What am I, a pillow?!'_ She quietly got up without waking them up. _'It's going to be a long while til I see them again. This past week we've grown so close to each other. It felt nice knowing that I had people who cared for me, but now I'm the one leaving…'_

Lucy's POV

I got ready and made sure everything I need was packed. I need to be prepared…I'm going to tread on an unknown territory, I need to be cautious.

I was dressed in my traditional garments from China as always. I kept the hood off though; I put it on in the ship. I cooked breakfast and the smell woke up the boys.

The boys groggily sat on their chairs. Suddenly, the atmosphere was sullen. The boys knew it was time for me to leave. We ate in silence before they went with me to see me off at the port.

As we arrived at the port, there were many ships docked. There was a ship a lot different than the others, so I assume it's that boat.

I turned around and faced the boys. Sting was already balling his eyes out, Orga let a couple tears escape from his eyes before wiping them, and Rouge covered his face.

"You guys are going to make me cry!" tears formed in my eyes but I held them in. I've cried enough…my heart twinged in pain.

"But what if you never come back!" Sting exclaimed through tears. A tear slipped from my eye. "Here…" I reached my hand out and one by one, I casted a spell similar to the one I gave to the guild. A small symbol appeared on the bottom of their wrist. "This will protect you for as long as I live or until I undo it myself. As long as I'm alive, you won't face death so easily. It will only protect you from life threatening situations. This will also represent that I'm alive and that I will always be able to find you. As soon as I return I will visit you guys first before going back to my guild for the S-class trails."

They marveled at the mark before hugging me. There was so much weight that I fell over. I got back up and kissed their foreheads, my mom always did this to me so that's probably why I have this habit.

"See you til next time!" I picked up my hood and walked to the ship. I went to a crew person "Can you tell me if this is the ship I am to board to China?"

"Ah are you the VIP passenger that we are to take, Ms. Luciana?" I nodded my head and showed the letter from the council. He guided me towards the captain.

"Ah, Ms. Luciana, the council said you would be coming. Why do you hide your face? What are your reasons for coming to China?"

' _So as soon as I board a ship, I'm interrogated. The king must want precautions for an outsider to enter. I hide my identity for now until the timing is right.'_

I changed my voice an octave lower "My face is not one might want to see, I-I have a terrible scar that I don't want most to see." I lowered my head in fake sadness before continuing, "I have business that needs to be done China."

The captain looked suspiciously at my cloak for a sec before returning to his post, and the rest followed. A crew member showed me to my room below deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General POV

Team Natsu got off the train. "I wonder how Lucy is doing, does she miss us?" Gray said as he looked around. If you look closer, you could see the bags under his eyes

"We can't be selfish Gray, if she lets us, we are only to visit but even I doubt she'll let us." Erza replied as she dragged her big cart of luggage.

For once, Natsu was really silent. Poor boy looked lost. Natsu talked for the first time since the train "I'll go follow her scent."

Natsu followed the scent to the house, "It's mostly around here but it's faded because the most recent scent leads somewhere else." They continued to follow the lead Natsu was giving. Where they stop made their faces pale. They ended up at the port…

"She already left, her scent trails to the sea before the scent of the ocean takes over." Natsu said as he looked on.

Unbeknown to Team Natsu, they past the very boys that Lucy had been staying with as they walked back to the train in defeat.

They had told the new of Lucy's leaving to the guild. It saddened Evan and unexpectedly, Laxus too. It perked the ears of most in the guild.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Lucy~ Lucy's POV

I locked the door and called Loke and Capricorn for my training. "Hey princess, it's time to continue training." I continued my combat training with Loke and after I was done I went to talk to Capricorn about my progress.

"Lucy-sama, it's good to see you again. You're magic may be at its highest but you need to hone it for you to have complete control over it. All you have to do is continue meditation as you've done before, I will guide you as you do it. I have also come to discuss about your wings. Your wings were given because it is a sign you have become celestial queen. You cannot only fly with you wings but how you use it is up to you. Also why haven't you contracted with your keys?"

I sweat dropped at Capricorn but took in all that info. "About my keys…I actually don't know how I can contract them all. I don't want to rush contracting them, I need to be able to take in all of their information they can provide me just as I do with all my friends…"

Capricorn smiled "Of course Lucy-sama. How about summoning them in groups? You have a week before arriving; you can divide them into groups each day. This way you can also spend time with them and it's also practicing your magic. Afterwards, you can do you're meditation then start combat training."

"I see, okay Capricorn, this will be my schedule in the duration of my travel to China. I can't afford to slack off."

Time skip~ day 3 on being in the ship

It's been 3 days and I followed Capricorns routine. I had contracted almost all my keys and right now I was in the middle of meditating.

I closed my eyes and crossed my legs. I relaxed and controlled my breathing; I had done this many times before so it wasn't hard.

"Good Lucy-sama, now feel the magic inside you. Don't let it overwhelm you, it may seem like too much too handle but you can do it Lucy-sama. You just need to grasp control and balance over you magic and bend it to your will."

I was sweating already because my magic was hard to control; its amount was too large. I had to make sure I was still breathing correctly. After awhile I finally grasped my magic and flowed it through my body just to get the feel.

If you could see her, a thin layer of magic has surrounded her. It even caused her hair to float. Capricorn was impressed of how she'd been able to control it so fast.

As soon as I was done I cracked my eyes opened before jumping, "FINALLY! It took me 3 fricken days!" what time is it. Holy shit, it's 1 pm, and it's been 2 hours. It only felt like a couple minutes.

"Good job Lucy-sama, usually it would take longer than this to achieve this." He smiled

"Re-" The ship came to a stop… I walked up to the deck.

"Capture them, their pirates, they have a wanted poster. The crew got into action and pulled out weapons but those people stayed for long distance shots. The ship was clawed to the other ship and our crew invaded it. Some had weapons and some went empty-handed.

This was part of their culture. Unlike Fiore, who prided in magic, China prides in fighting styles. It became the basis of their honor but it didn't mean they openly fought people all the time. **(A/N: Because I say so, this doesn't actual relate to China. It's just my basis for the story. Some may be similar, some may not...")**

Not everyone had a fighting style. It just explains that people from China don't have magic so this is how they fight threats or dangers. Apparently their fighting style helped them to be a better person and regulate the energy in their body and stuff. In a way, their fighting style was in place of the magic we use, so instead of magic they had fighting styles.

I decided not to interfere and watch for now. I climb up to the top of the sail. I made sure I didn't stand out.

What surprised me though was these pirates aren't actually the ruthless pirates most would think…..interesting.

When everyone duked it out, the pirates had won and tied the crew and the captain separately.

The one that seemed in charge was a woman, though not in her young stages about her 40's. "Search the place I don't want any of my crew injured more than it already is."

Certainly there were a few severely injured on their side but oddly enough the ones who were tied up weren't hurt, some unconscious but not severely hurt.

I jumped down and landed softly onto the ground, graceful enough. "What's surprising is that you guys look like normal village people, not pirates. Don't worry I'm not a threat." I said speaking in their language.

The woman looked suspiciously at me. "That's because we are actually village people, we're just trying to survive. If you don't know about us you aren't from around here aren't you but yet you know are language. Who are you?"

The captain spoke before I did "She won't tell you anything, we even haven't seen her face. All we know is that she is traveling from Fiore to China. She seems to be someone important if the council from over there let her, it's dangerous for someone to travel between those lands. We were told her name was Luciana but they never told us her full name." It seems the captain is desperate for mercy.

The woman looked me over but she still couldn't look under my hood. Someone behind me tried to take off my hood but it couldn't come off. "It's useless; it won't come off unless I want it to."

"I see but since you are aboard an enemy ship, I have no choice but to tie you up like those men here."

All of them came at me but I swiftly dodged all of them in a blink of an eye, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned them.

They were persistent; I had to scare them off a little. "Taurus, lend me your axe." In a flash, the big axe appeared in my hands and waved it around like it was nothing before resting it on my shoulder. "I warned you, I come from a land that has magic. I could easily sink that ship along with all of you. I really don't want to hurt you."

"I don't believe you." The woman raised her hand probably her best men came up.

I really didn't want to cause unnecessary injuries. I returned the axe and went to call on Aquarius but I quickly communicated telepathically because I don't feel like being drowned.

' _What! I'm on a date!"_

' _Okay, I'll let you date just let me borrow your powers, I don't want to do anything serious and attract attention to unknown people or seriously hurt them.'_

' _Brat as long as I can still be with Scorpio you can borrow as much as you want!"_

As expected her vase appeared in my hands and I aimed it at them before it sucked the ocean water and hit them.

The people around hadn't seen magic from my land before so, of course, their amazed by it. "Now do you believe me…?" I faced the women. She was silent.

I raised the vase above my head and started creating a wave. It became so large that it was shadowing the sun.

"Okay, Okay!" I dropped the wave back to ocean and returned the vase. "What do you need?"

"I don't mean to harm you but I have a destination to reach and that is China. Originally they were supposed to take me but all I need, is to reach China." She nodded her head.

The tied up men were taking as hostages and locked up below deck, it was their fault, and they attacked first.

The woman introduced herself first, "My name is Jingfei, but my crew just call me captain." She bowed and I bowed back, "My name is Luciana."

She went back to her quarters but I stayed on deck. These people aren't ruthless killers, that I can tell.

A female girl around my age came up to me, "Hey, my name is Li ling" "Luciana"

I asked "Why are you guys' pirates?"

"Because we have to make a change." Well that threw me off, "China may seem okay in some parts but some province leaders have become trouble and it's causing problems for the provinces itself. Poverty, starvation, and unjust act are happening so we've come to change it. It's not so bad, since it's only happening in very few provinces but we're the only ones who can help them. We steal for the poor and go against the unjust actions that happen. For example, smuggling, the king can't do anything unless there's evidence under the province leader to take them out. The problem is the province leaders so it can't be helped. So we do it, we can't sit back and watch this but they name us pirates." She seemed determined

"I see…" 3 kids walk up to me "Hey Miss! Can you show us your magic?"

Li ling smiled, she pointed at a boy with black hair and blue eyes "This is Xiang, he's 10" She pointed to a boy with red hair and black eyes "This is Yuan, he's 9" and then she pointed to the last boy with brown hair and green eyes "This is Liang, he's 9"

"It's nice to meet you miss! But why hide you face?" Xiang exclaimed. Yuan smacked his head "Stop being rude Xiang. I'm sorry, he knows no manners." Liang tugged at my cloak "It's nice to meet you miss…." "Luciana" "Miss Luciana…" he then became silent. "Don't worry Liang is a silent one." Xiang exclaimed.

I just laughed and it caught the attention of the whole crew. "You guys are hilarious! Aren't you boys filled with energy?"

The crew crowded me and we started talking. Surprisingly, they were all fun people. They were all regular people who are fighting against wrong doings. There were no ill feelings during my meeting with all of them.

The next day~

I woke up and found out we all slept in a pile after we all gather together last night and partied all night….reminds of a certain guild that use to do the same thing.

I was currently sleeping next to Li ling while the 3 boys from yesterday were scattered on me. I laughed at their adorable sleeping faces. They reminded me so much of the 3 boys I took care of at home.

Xiang was sleeping on my stomach, Yuan was sleeping on my chest, and Liang was sleeping on my leg.

"It's seems the crew likes you, even if you remain unknown. Haha, last night, when you fell asleep Xiang tried really hard to take off your cloak and Yuan tried really hard to stop him."

I laughed. "I'm a bit cautious since I'm entering new territory. Can you tell more about what's going on currently?"

"Well it doesn't seem like you're a bad person and it's no secret about what's currently going on…"

I carefully weaved the kids off me and through the pile. We discussed on matters and I even gave my opinions on everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Currently some provinces are in a state of disorder. Jingfei discussed all the problems with me and currently how the government is faring. The king is still looking for the next successor, which is probably why it's in a state of disorder.

I just noticed how the boat was rocking and it was raining, hard. I heard rumbling and then the boat started rocking violently. I heard a boom and the boat tipped so much I fell over and hurt myself when I collided with a shelf.

I ran outside and it was chaos. There was storm, the rain was pouring hard and lightning flashed and rumbled. The waves got violent enough to splash over the deck. Some people were injured….

"AHHH-" SPLASH….SPLASH…SPLASH. "The boys are overboard!"

My eyes widened…..no…NO! I wasn't going to lose more of my friends!

I ran over the edge and spotted them. Li ling exclaimed "Luciana! You're too close to the edge!" I didn't listen.

I took my cloak off completely and absentmindedly handed it to someone else in a rush. I stood on the ledge, "Luciana! What are you doing…?" I ignored.

I jumped and sprouted my wings. I flapped through the harsh winds. The boys are about to drown…No…I grabbed them. "Xiang hold on as tight as you can! My hands are full, you too boys!" I carried them through the harsh winds and back to the deck. As I landed I laid them carefully on the ground.

I had to calm the storm! I turned to the front of the ship. A magic circle appeared where I stood, "The storm that clouded the heavens, the sky head my words, calm yourselves! I, the celestial queen, command the heavens to clear!" I raised my hands and another magic circle appeared.

As expected the clouds dissipated and the weather became calm. I sighed… "Gather the injured; I will take care of them! Check if there are people missing they could be overboard!

"FENG IS MISSING! He can't swim!" Shit… _'AQUARIUS, it's an emergency!'_

She appeared in a flash and dove in. A few seconds later, she appeared with a man in his arms.

"His pulse is faint, but he's still alive."

"Thanks Aquarius, you can go back I know how much your date means"

"Yeah brat…." She disappeared

I held the man in arms and rested him with the rest of the injured. I took a deep breath and called on Phoenix. He specialized in healing people.

"Please heal them all, don't worry I'll keep providing you my power until their all healed." I started to glow and direct all my power to Phoenix. The flow of my magic made my hair float a bit. Soon all of them were as good as new.

I staggered a bit, the adrenaline exhausted my body but I shook it off. "Is everyone okay?"

Everyone was just staring. 'Oh right, my cloak…' I got my cloak back and held it in my hands before they all cheered.

"Thank you for saving my crew…" Everybody was praising and thanking me. I was then pounced on by 3 boys.

They were all crying… "It's okay now, I didn't think you were all crybabies" I returned my wings and comforted the boys til they all calmed down.

Xiang was the one who spoke first "Luce, you're really pretty. When you saved us, I thought you were a real angel." I laughed "Thanks…"

Liang spoke as well "What's that mark over here?" He pointed to my guild mark under my chest.

"It's my guild mark."

Yuan asked this time, "Guild?"

"A guild is a place where people gather, like family. They take missions to help and save people. It aids in helping the community by using magic. This symbolizes the guild I'm in, it's called Fairy Tail."

Captain came up to me. "Though this may be rude, but why are you dressed in royal garbs, you are clearly adorned in a noble fashion, especially since you have the royal emblem on your clothes."

"It's a little secret, would you mind keeping it at that…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in China, at the palace

…..

"The visitor that the council sent from Fiore is expected to arrive soon"

"It's very odd they would let someone travel to China, they rarely do that. I was told it was an important guest so they will be staying here, though there is little information. Send an escort to retrieve the guest."

"Yes, your majesty"


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I'M SO SORRY. I know I didn't think it would take that that long. I think I'm getting the hang of how things work on fan fiction now…..please excuse the amateur skills for this is my first story and I'm usually the one reading the stories not making them….Well then…um….. Yeah**

 **(;_;)^(0_0)^(-_-)^(=_=)^(^)^($_$)^( o )^(I_I)^(^_^)^(/_/)^(O-O?)**

 **Me, Myself, and I are holding hands. We promise to work harder and to do are best. My team (full of myself) would like to thank the wonderful people for reviewing, following and so on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did, but I DON'T! (I_I)/ I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONGS…. I can't make songs(=_=")/**

General POV

"I see, don't worry I won't question you anymore. Just know that you've earned my trust. We are in your debt for saving us. Thank you…and just know you are always welcome on my ship."

Lucy smiled at Captain Jingfei and replied, "No….Thank you"

Captain Jingfei just smiled at the girl. "You will arrive at the port on schedule. We will part ways there, sadly."

"Thank you, and don't worry about me switching ships. As long as I have the paper identifying consent, it doesn't really trace to who takes me to my destination. Just stay in the ship and I will handle everything. Though I do question what you're going to do with your hostages."

Captain laughed, "Don't worry, we know exactly what to do with them, remember, we've done this before we are 'pirates' after all."

* * *

Lucy's POV

Captain went back to her quarters while I made sure my things were in order for my arrival in China.

"Lulu!" My reflexes kicked in and I caught the perpetrator who pounced on me.

"Xiang! Be more careful…" Yuan called after catching up after Xiang and Liang quietly following him. Liang walked up and silently grabbed my hand, saying nothing. I sweat dropped, "You guys sure are rowdy."

' _Xiang and Yuan remind me of Natsu and Me…Stupid Lucy, get that out of your head. It was never real in the first place'_

I felt a tug. "What's wrong….." I looked and it was Liang. I put the bewildered Xiang down, "It's nothing, they just remind me of something…"

I shook my head and changed the subject. "Xiang did you just call me Lulu?"

"Yep, It's the nickname I'm gonna call you from now on. Why…do you not like it?"

I laughed, "No it's just you're the first to call me that. I've had many names just not that. Yuan and Liang can call me that to if you want."

"So what do you guys want?"

Yuan was the one that answered first, "We wanted to spend more time with you before you left, If that's okay with you of course…" the polite tone he carried…really this boy

"Yuan, you don't have to be so polite, of course. We're friends so you don't have to worry."

Yuan smiled but then it faltered a bit "Your leaving soon…." The others too started getting sad too, "Awww, you guys don't be so sad," I sighed "Why don't you boys visit me in the future then, but only when you're old enough. I'm also sure that we will meet before I leave China too. I'm gonna be in China for six months so it's not like I won't be able to see you. Just mention you're an acquaintance of Lucy Heartfilia and find you can find me. I'm quite famous…."

They all nodded but the atmosphere was still tense…

Li ling arrived and saved me from this aggravating silence. "So Luciana, I'm sure they have lots of questions because I sure do."

Xiang perked up, "Oh yeah, Lulu, why were you hiding your face all this time and you still are. Well you left the hood off but still. It's not like your ugly, your actually super pretty."

I laughed, "Thanks but I have to hide it. My business here kinda requires me to. I need to observe before rushing in. It will make things more complicated kinda like scouting before going into enemy territory. I won't have the freedom to observe if people know my identity; it could pose danger and threats to me. I'm sorry am I boring you?"

Liang, who was still holding my hand, just shook his head no before asking in a quiet tone, "Where are you parents….."

Li ling spoke before I could, "These kids lost their parents during the poverty their village suffered. My dad is on the ship so I'm lucky but that's probably why Liang asked you…..sorry."

"It's okay, actually I lost my mom when I a bit younger than you and I lost my father over 6 months ago. I had a rough relationship with him and he died before it could be resolved. It was during a time I was…busy"

Yuan, surprisingly, was the one who ask the question that I didn't want to dwell on. "What happened? Why was your relationship rough and why could it be helped?"

"Yuan!" Li ling scolded. "Sorry, I was just curious. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay Yuan, you lost your parents and that's probably why you want to know. Well….. After my mom died, I think I was 6 but my father blamed me for my mother's death. I look exactly like my mom so I reminded him of mother and couldn't stand looking at me. My father was devastated at losing his wife and delved in work and neglected me all my childhood. I was isolated from everything even my own father. There are some things that I don't want to mention when I was with him," I sighed and bit back tears before continuing on, "I was alone til he decided to marry me off to keep his fortunes. I don't have a say and I just obediently make babies for my husband, who isn't the nicest man….I ran away after that. He later found me a year later or so and used another guild to fight against my friends who were later severely injured. I went to confront him and cut ties. Later there were issues at the guild and I was in another dimension and while I was there, he died."

I felt so relieved to let that out. I didn't notice the crew gathered who were mirroring my expression.

"Ah enough, this is so depressing" I spoke through the crowd. Li ling took the turn off asking a question…..

* * *

It went on like that until nightfall came and everyone dispersed to their own duties.

I sat at the edge of the boat. I contemplated on what was to come as I looked at the waters. I had been training but will it be enough….In truth, I'm scared of what will happen.

I tried to calm my nerves, I sang while looking dazed at the water unaware of her surroundings…

( _ **Little mix- Towers**_ , I won't put the whole song and only add the important parts)

As she sang, it became a comfortable serenade to those around her who just listened in content.

* * *

Xiang's POV

Lulu sang beautifully but it sounded it so emotional as if she experienced it herself…..

 _You never brought me flowers_

 _Never held me in my darkest hours_

 _And you left it so late that my heart feels nothing, nothing. And towers_

 _Once we were made like towers_

 _Everything could have been ours_

 _But you left it too late now my heart feels nothing, nothing at all_

A tear escaped from her eye. I frowned, _'Why is she crying, she looks so…lost'_

For some reason I started crying too even Yuan and Liang cried….

* * *

Lucy's POV

In truth, I really miss my guild and I'm sacred I'm gonna lose more of my precious family…DAMMIT

I couldn't hold it in, I feel so weak. I kept singing. I'm gonna let it all out now so no one can hurt me anymore. I'm gonna let go, I didn't belong with Team Natsu anyway but that doesn't mean I won't be able to find it. After I let it go, nothing can hurt me and I'm much stronger now.

 _I still feel love when I see your face_

 _But all these tears I can't erase_

 _Sorry heart, I'm sorry heart_

 _But we'll have to start again_

 _So don't knock on my door_

 _And tell me you don't wanna fight_

 _'Cause I heard it before_

 _And I'm not going back this time_

 _Not going back this time_

The dam broke and my tears overflowed. I can find my happiness and this time I'm gonna keep it, **permanently**.

 _Now my heart feels nothing at all_

I will wait until I feel in my heart that I know I belong…

I was hugged from behind; it was Xiang, Yuan, and Liang. I smiled, _'these kids are gonna good men when they grow up. Huh, I've met a lot of kids so far, weird... I wonder how the kids I've met so far will look like in_ _ **7 years**_ _; they'll be the new generation. Wow, I sound so old.'_ **[A/N: You have no idea, wahaha….yes…yes…I just did that]**

"It's okay guys, I'm good now. Thank though, it helps to know I have people like you on my side."

They looked at me in bewilderment but I kept silent before changing the subject.

"Come on guys I'm sure you have some work to do. I need to train, shoo"

* * *

They went back while I went to my room. I called on Capricorn and Loke.

"Hey princess, your prince has arrived." Loke winked

"Hello Lucy-sama, it's nice to see you again. What do you require of us?"

"Loke please brief me on my progress with hand-to-hand combat." Loke nodded and dropped the flirtatious onto a serious one.

"Well princess, since you have been doing this training for six months, I can proudly say I have taught you everything I know and you have exceeded even me sadly to say….. Now you can use it more often now I have taught you especially since you're going to a non-magical land. Its best if you use what I taught you since you said you were going to hide a while. Those people don't know what's coming, princess, you probably know already but you're a fierce fighter…..really….even your 'Lucy kick' has been modified to a whole new level."

Capricorn nodded in agreement, "Indeed Lucy-sama, I have watched your practice and your level of fighting is…..also somewhat scary."

I laughed "Thanks Loke and Capricorn. Capricorn, I also need a brief so far on my magical abilities. Another thing I wanted to discuss with you is I want to ask your help on devising a plan on how to handle weapons. Because of the two weapons that were given to me. They are strapped on my thigh sheath. I was given a fan and the other looks like my whip's handle but with a different design."

I explained my weapons so Capricorn had a better idea of what to do. I'm not going to waste any time. The S-class trails are coming soon. This is the time I practice and step up my game. I will become S-class and show Fairy Tail I am strong…..

"Lucy-sama, your magical power is the highest level that can be achieved. You are already gained the title 'Celestial princess' because you earned it by training your power. Your second origin is already open there isn't anything more you could except train what you've already gain. Even if you may have typically mastered your magic it's best if you keep practicing every now and then to keep it that way. You may never know you may exceed the limits of what is already done. Also just keep in mind the book you received from the Celestial King."

"Capricorn, I already memorized that book back and front. The spells and magic's it pertained to is very helpful. I'm surprised that it had so much but it makes sense since space and heavens are infinite to possibilities and I like to think I am too."

"I see, haha, the logic you make out seems so much like you. You are very intelligent and also very cunning. As for the other matter, the weapons training, I don't think you would like my idea Lucy-sama."

"Why not Capricorn, I value your opinions and options like you are my advisor. Don't worry, I trust you."

"Well, Lucy-sama, I suggest that you get Gemini to transform to Erza. Your magic is at a level where Gemini can change into her now and even change into Gildarts or Master now. But I think since Erza is a weapons expert as an equip mage, she can train you. You can also see if there is a master of weapons in China. I'm pretty sure, since they don't have magic, that they are very skilled people in weaponry. You can also ask one of your silver keyed spirits to help you in the mean time too."

"I see…personally I don't like the idea of using Gemini like that. I want to hear Gemini's opinion on doing all of this but thank you. I think the rest is a good idea thought and again I thank you Capricorn I don't know what I would do without you."

Capricorn nodded his head in appreciation. I turned to summoned Gemini. The familiar poof of smoke came and the twins were now before me.

"Hey Lucy-sama!" talking simultaneously. They swirled around me before questioning me why they were need at the moment.

"Well, I'm going to train my weapon skill because the only weapon skill I have is in using a whip. So the plan that Capricorn suggested was I have you turn into Erza to teach me. There is some other stuff too but I just want your opinion in this suggestion. I don't want to do this without your consent."

…. They swirled together before poofing to the image of Erza. "Erza thinks she wouldn't mind teaching you and she's more than happy to do this. The training she will give you is going to be hardcore to fit her standards regardless that you are Lucy."

"Haha, Well then, I look forward to working with you Gemini Erza. Don't worry I will work to your standards no matter how harsh they are."

* * *

General POV

Her face fell into a small frown before shaking her head and the twinge of pain in her heart away. Though Erza may be teaching her, as long as she focused her attention on her training then she won't be able to think of the pain.

Gemini Erza spoke up, "We start training now! 30 laps around the ship, 100 pushups and sit ups, do as many crunches as you can and then come back. This is the first set you MUST do every day in the morning. Since you've been training this won't be a problem but this only the beginning of your warm up just wait until we start the actual training." She looked down upon me.

' _Dammit…'_

* * *

Many excruciating hours later….oh poor Lucy

Lucy collapsed on the deck in many levels of pains and sores. Xiang, Yuan, and Liang came up to Lucy cautiously.

"Hey Lulu, you okay….you're not dead right." Xiang said as he poked her unmoving body slumped on the floor.

"Xiang stop it! But really Lulu, are you really okay? We saw everything, that was harsh but I'm even more surprised that you kept up with that lady's training." Yuan swatted Xiang's hand away.

Liang laid down next to Lucy face-to-face. With her eyes still closed she replied, "This isn't the first time I had harsh training, I've had training before just not as hard as hers….yet. I've been training since 6 months ago but an event from my guild can promote me to a higher status if I compete and win so I'm gonna raise the bar and break the limit I have already. If I don't, I don't deserve to be S-class or a mage for that matter."

"I don't really get it but good luck!" Xiang and Yuan followed after Liang and they laid together. Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the starry sky.

"Do you guys know your constellations?"

"Constellations?" Yuan questioned

"They're patterns in the sky that you make when you connect the dots of the stars." She traced each of the stars and pointed out each one she could find. Not long after, they all fell asleep. Li ling came by and wrapped a blanket around all of them.

"They should really care more about their health."

* * *

Time Skip~ Last Day…..

Lucy's POV

"Well almost be at the port, it's been nice knowing you. I hope you survive…" Captain said as she laughed. "You're always welcome back."

"Thanks Captain until the next time we meet!" I went around saying my goodbyes and then I felt the three presences that were heading my way. I turned around and opened my arms and waited. As expected, the three boys I'll miss the most came and hugged me. Liang ended up on my shoulders while I held Yuan and Xiang in each arm.

"I'm gonna miss you guys the most but were almost at the port." They were already crying. "I'll always remember you guys!"

"We'll miss you Lulu!"

"Don't go!"

"Bye bye!"

The ship stopped awhile away from the port and a small boat was put down. Captain came up to me. "One of the crew will drop you off at the port."

"Okay, bye guys" I peeled them off me then hugged them. I kissed their foreheads, again force of habit since I've been living with the other 3 boys in Fiore, and I waved goodbye.

* * *

I docked onto the small boat before it was rowed to the port. I thanked the crew member and made sure my cloak was fully on before heading to search for the escort that was to pick me up.

China is not the same as Fiore; it was a whole new world….

People's hair color were dark colored and so were their eyes. Unlike Fiore, they weren't as diverse. Their clothes were different too. Their garments were like the yukata's we wore at the hot springs but in were designed further as their everyday clothes. **(A/N: Think of ancient China)**

It's a good thing I decided to stay hidden, if I took off my cloak I would stick out like a sore thumb. I would look like an outsider with my bright blonde hair and honey colored eyes; I've also been told that my eyes look golden.

Since I memorized the map, I know this place is Myuan. Its famous sea port where most trade comes from but they don't really contact with foreigners. Most of the workers here are fishers, merchants, or people who man a ship the others pertain to shops.

Their housing and buildings are way different than the ones in Fiore. Their housing was based on the same format so they looked relatively the same. They had tiled triangular roofs and the design was more in their style.

* * *

As I was walking I heard whispering….

"Look is an escort sent from the royal palace" "Why would they send an escort" "It's probably someone important" "The escort only consist of a couple soldiers and maids wouldn't they send someone more important to receive someone important"

I headed in to the direction they were directing their whispers at. Two soldiers pointer their swords at me. "Halt! What is a measly commoner here for! You look suspicious. What is your business?" They said speaking in their language just like the pirates.

I took my papers out and show it to the guard. The guard read over it and then showed it to a beautiful woman who probably was in her 20s. It seemed she is the lead of this escort.

She came up to me and smiled, "I assume that you don't know our language. If so, I will be your translator. My name is Ting" She spoke in the language we use in Fiore.

I nodded my head and then spoke in their language but made sure I spoke an octave lower so no one would recognize it later, "Don't worry, I can speak your language very fine."

She looked at me suspiciously before turning away.

I was directed towards something that looked like a carriage. Maids were said to cater to my needs.

"It will take a few days to reach the capital. We have to pass through FuLie and Xue **(A/N: Made up, not real)**

I nodded my head. I have to keep my speaking to a minimum until I figure out everything first.

* * *

My ride through FuLie so far was peaceful having to stay in inns in between. Though, as we entered through Xue, things were different.

Xue seemed to be one of those places where it was experiencing bad effects. The atmosphere was totally different. People seemed afraid and the streets weren't prosperous as a normal street should have been.

All of a sudden, the carriage was pulled into a stop. "Get out!" All of us were dragged out. I was thrown to the ground with rest of the people who were my escort.

The people who had stopped the carriage was a gang of….soldiers? "Take everything!"

Ting protested, "You can't do that! Aren't you provincial soldiers, you should be protecting not stealing! This is nonsense just wait until your governor hears of this." She huffed in frustration but she was pushed back down. **(A/N: provincial soldiers are soldier working for the specific province like soldiers who work for a specific country. In this case they work under the governor. Now then, the governor is a leader appointed by the king over the specific province. Their like mini-kings, so I'm just clearing anything up.)**

"Shut up woman. Take them away."

"Huh! How dare you, you even attacked a carriage of his h-" I raised my arm in front of her and shook my head. She kept silent; if they were to know then it would cause more trouble. I'm smart, I'm not going to jump into a situation I don't know about head-on unlike a certain someone I use to know…..Dammit

I shook my head. Why do my thoughts always end up to them? I'm so pathetic.

"Hmmm, they look good. We can sell them as slaves for a high price with the other people." _'What slaves?! That's suppose to be illegal. What kind of governor tolerates this kind of conduct?!'_

* * *

We were dragged to a closed room and pushed into another group of people who were dressed in rags and chained.

I couldn't believe it. They had enslaved people. Well, it's happens in Fiore too…..sigh, the world these days.

I spoke to Ting in a whisper, "I'll handle the situation, would you mind if you could follow along?" She looked hesitant but nodded her head, "As long as everyone stays safe." We were chained but they didn't change us; probably because we weren't really there target.

' _I'm assuming this is all the people they plan to sell. I collect information from the captives first.'_ I could still move around just not freely and it's a hassle because it constricts most of my movement.

I went to gather info from other people and it turns out these people were locals. They're going to be sold to another neighboring country called Ronin (I made that up, sorry.) Their relationship with Ronin is unstable right now but the governor is selling slaves to a buyer in that land. There are even rumors that the governor didn't support the king in the first place.

There was a girl crying in the corner. It seems she's alone. I slowly made my way up to her. "What's wrong? Are you okay, were you taken away from your parents?"

She turned around and just stares at me crying before shaking her head. "My parents and sister were killed. My brother wasn't there when we were attacked and I was taken as a slave." She cried harder.

I noticed the atmosphere had gotten gloomy. The people here also had been taken away from their family or had been killed off. I felt sorry for these people. This province was living in tyrannical control and with the king getting old and with no heir as of the moment his ruling has weakened.

Even I can tell; I do know my business in these kinds of matters. I am my father's daughter. I hugged her with the little comfort I can provide and stroked her head.

All can be head was her crying throughout the room. Some others could be seen crying silently.

One of the jerks, I mean guards, had come in with a stupid angry look…..sorry…these people just get on my nerves.

"SHUT UP! Little twerp better fuckin shut her mouth before I will. THAT'S GOES WITH THE REST OF YOU!"

This of course just scared her even more and made her cry even harder. She screamed when she tried to hide.

The soldier burst into anger and raised a sword to silence her. _'Shit!'_ I pushed her out of the way but I got stabbed on my left abdomen.

I grabbed the sword out and threw it to the side. This is nothing compared to Erza's…..

Another guard came in to see what the ruckus was about. "You idiot! You're lessening the value of the merchandise. You're not gonna escape the consequence if gov finds out."

The other guard who had stabbed me clicked his tongue, "You can't even see its face…speaking of which, why hasn't that been taken off."

"Stop it stupid! Your already gonna be in trouble, come on. We need to get back to duty."

They both walked away. I pressed a hand to my side to stop the bleeding.

"I'm so….hic…sorry…this...hic…is…all hic my…fault!" She was flustered with worry and guilt. "Don't worry; it was my decision to push you out of the way. I just wish I was more careful and both of us would have been safe, so I'm sorry too."

She cried and thanked me.

' _Shit, I really need to wrap my wound.'_

The little girl was close sitting next to me. Ever since she calmed down, she has been clinging close to me.

' _This is bad…I'm falling asleep. I need a distraction. I can't summon my power or I'll be discovered and my movements are constricted. This chains look like they were made to hold animals…damn'_ I struck up a conversation and tried to bandage myself

"I never got to ask but what's your name?"

"Chao-Xing…What about you?"

"My name is….Luciana…you have a pretty name, do you know it…..means….morning star?" I tried steadying my breath.

I secretly reached for my armband under my cloak to grab extra cloth to wrap around wound. I tell Virgo later to fix my cloak in the part that got torn.

"My mom said I was born when the morning star first appeared at the start of the day. Your name is really pretty too but it's not from here is it."

"You can call me Lucy. It's the name I use more of." I secured the knot on the substitute bandage.

*Grumble-*

"Sorry…The last time I ate was yesterday." Chao-Xing held her stomach with a flustered face.

I looked around and pulled an onigiri (It's like triangular sushi) from a pouch. I was going to eat it as a snack but I already ate so she can have it.

"Here…They don't feed you here, do they?" I passed it to her and she savored every bite.

"They give us a small bowl of…something once everyday apparently." As we conversed, I noticed Chao-Xing is getting really pale.

"Hey Chao-Xing, are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I was born with this poor health; I think it's gotten worse since I was taken." This is no place for a girl with a weak constitution. This place doesn't cater to what she needs and it's probably worsening her health because of the stress.

I touched her forehead….. "Chao-Xing, this isn't good! You have a fever! Here lay on my lap."

She was relatively small so I let lay on my lap and wrapped as much of my cloak around her. She fell asleep later on. I soon followed her into dreamland.

* * *

I heard a commotion originating from outside from where we were. _'Dammit, I fell asleep.'_ The ruckus outside soon subsided after awhile.

BAM-

The door was slammed open and a group of people were thrown in. It had a total of 5 people.

"Give me my little sister back! Where is she?!"

"Quit your yapping, chain them. Chain them and report to boss."

After they were chained they left the room but even though the guards left, they continued their conversation.

"I knew this would happen. I warned you we would get caught. We're kinda just a bunch of kids."

"I only came to support him. I mean come on, he can't go alone and I understand if you family's been killed and sister's been taken you would naturally want to save her."

"The governor's rule is too cruel. Even if families knew people were missing they couldn't do anything about it."

"We just wanted them back even if we were just kids, at least we took action."

"Shut up you guys. I just want my sister back….I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Chao-Xing"

….(-_-)

….(0-0)

(0o0)!

"Um excuse me…." They all turned to me and I continued "Chao-Xing is your little sister?" I asked the raven haired teenage boy.

He nodded his head. "Chao-Xing wake up, your brother is here." I unwrapped her from my cloak and secured it back over me. I held her up in my arms.

She rubbed her eyes and looked dazed before realizing who the person I was pointing at was. "Older brother?"

"Chao-Xing, your safe!" The boy ran over and hugged her. "Brother, what are you doing here? What are all of you doing here?"

Silence-

"Well I kinda ambushed their hideout, the place where they took slaves, and they followed me but…"

I couldn't help but giggle at their brave stupidity. But then I realized my voice was in an octave lower and I covered my mouth in a failed attempt.

They all stared at me….

' _Oh well, as long as my escort doesn't know my voice its still fine. They're on the other side of the room so they couldn't hear me.'_

"Lucy? Oh, brother, this is the woman who protected me. She even comforted me and stayed by my side."

The group of five consisted of 3 boys and 2 girls.

"Hi, my name is Luciana but you can call be Lucy."

"Hi my name is Zhao (13) and this is Ginrou (13), Feng (8), Lin (9), and Rena (9)."

Zhao had raven hair and dark blue eyes. Ginrou had brown hair and green eyes. Feng had black hair and black eyes. Lin and Rena both had brown hair but Lin had brown eyes while Rena had black.

I bowed my head a little as a greeting. "Oh, brother she's injured." Chao-Xing told her older brother what had happen.

"I'm fine Chao-Xing but you're not. Your health condition is not good right now. You really need some medicine or your body won't be able to handle it any longer."

The door opened and guards came in. "It's time. Were gonna met with the gov before taking you guys to the port. Wait patiently while we wait for the gov to come."

Everyone was forced to come out. Then I saw Chao-Xing collapse on the floor.

"What do we do with her? She's sick."

"What?! Feed her to the animal that we're also selling. We have no use for defective merchandise."

I tried to get to her but was dragged. Chao-Xing was carried to the place where were going.

* * *

We arrived at a deserted opening with large cages holding animals. Looks like this is the meeting place with the governor.

I looked around and the people who acted as my escort weren't here.

"Where is my escort?"

A random guard replied, "Oh those people? They're going to be used as servants for the gov so there in another room for now."

"Open the gates!"

* * *

General POV

The animal cages were placed in a lower level so it separated us and the animals. A steep hill was the only thing that separated us from the animals though.

Chao-Xing's older brother looked like he was going to run after her. Lucy pushed him back. He and the rest of his group looked at Lucy questioningly.

"Let me go! I need to save my sister!"

"What so you could die saving her. You're the only family she's got left. Let me handle this. No offence, but you're just a kid."

Zhao was about to retort but then Lucy stood up interrupting whatever he was going to say.

"What are you doing get do-"

Lucy took her of her cloak. Her glowing blonde hair fell upon her shoulders as she opened her golden eyes. She dropped the cloak on the floor and one thing that went through the people's mind right now was that this foreign looking woman looked like a goddess.

' _Taurus, lend me your strength'_

' _Of course Lucy-sama, anything to protect that gorgeous body.'_

Using brute force, Lucy broke the chains on her hands and feet and let it crumble to pieces.

The guard had thrown Chao-Xing in and Lucy ran after her but she was already inside so she jumped and flipped in.

There were 5 saber tigers. They were already starting to charge at Chao-Xing. Lucy grabbed Chao-Xing, "Zhao catch!"

Lucy threw over the steep and Zhao had caught her. Lucy turned back at the charging sabers. Using Taurus' strength, she kneed the first tiger and uppercut the second. She slipped under another tiger and kicked with both legs on its stomach. Lucy jumped on to another and flipped it over, immobilizing it. She kicked the last one on its hind legs and hit its weak spot, between the ear and neck.

She heaved a breath out. The people just stared in awe. Lucy walked up to the steep hill and squatted before using force on her legs to jump. She landed safely and before the guards. They shuddered at the display of brute strength.

"C-chain her back up! H-hurry and catch her before the gov comes."

* * *

 **To Be Continued… Sorry, but more will come in time…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well my lovelies…It's good to see you all again. As for me, I've been staring at my screen trying to put this chapter but I couldn't concentrate and decided to do another story. Now that I finally started it, my block has relieved me. So please check out my other story** _ **BATTLE SCARS**_ **, it has a poll too for the pairing in that story.**

 **(;_;)^(0_0)^(-_-)^(=_=)^($_$)^( o )^(I_I)^(^_^)(/_/)(O-O?)**

 **Me, Myself, and I are holding hands. We promise to work harder and to do are best. My team (full of myself) would like to thank the wonderful people for reviewing, following and so on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did, but I DON'T! (I_I)/ I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONGS…. I can't make songs(=_=")/**

* * *

General POV

All the soldiers started aiming their attacks on Lucy but seeing the display of brute strength had frightened them and made them hesitant. That made it all the more easier for her to take them down, well, that and they have no magical power.

Still borrowing Taurus' strength, she splits a large boulder into several large chunks. She threw those chunks in the air and spin kicked them all, targeting each guard. They were all immobilized and she grabbed leftover chain near the animal cages to tie them up.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I turned to look at the captured locals. They flinched but were relieved now.

"Okay. How about we get those chains off? Huh, where are the keys?"

"You'll never free them, we don't have the keys!" One of that had woken spoke up.

"You think that's going to stop me." He looked confused but I turned to the chains. "Everyone, brace yourselves."

They looked confused but did so anyways. Tensing myself up for a sec before releasing a power wave directed toward the chains, punching in front of me. The chains shattered and nobody was hurt.

They stared in disbelief. "I have my ways." Technically I just used technique Loke taught me and enforced it with Taurus' power so it had more effect to work on all of them.

I went to check on Chao-Xing. "It seems she's still sick but as long as she takes some medicine and some relaxing rest, she'll be fine."

I was directing this conversation to her brother Zhao but he was still staring at me in shock. All of them were actually.

I waved my hand in front of his face and he shook his head.

Surprisingly it was Rena who spoke, "That was awesome! What fighting style do you practice! I would love to join."

"Don't be silly Rena, her style maybe from an esteemed family line if it's that strong" Gin warned her.

Chao-Xing came up to me, "You're really pretty. Your hair is like the sun and your eyes are like gold. Why were you hiding?"

I laughed, "Because I'm a secret. Shhh." She laughed with me and pretended to zip her mouth close.

Zhao smiled at the scene. "So Zhao, you heard what I said right?" He nodded.

"In my belongings is medicine. Come with me, I also need to tend to my wounds but before that…."

I grabbed my cloak and covered myself and put up the hood as I looked for my escort team. I found them in another room nearby.

Ting noticed me and hurried over to me, "What happened! Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I handled it. I need two guards to search the place for evidence. The transaction was done by the governor and did it behind the king's back. False information has been relayed about what has happened here. Once we find evidence, relay a message of what has happened but keep the evidence keepsake. It cannot be carelessly sent. Can the maids help the locals that were recently captured? And Ting, please help this girl. She is suffering because she is ill." She bowed and everyone set out to do what I had said.

I bowed to the group of kids before excusing myself and headed to a separate room so I wouldn't be interrupted.

"Virgo" All I had to do was call her and she would appear. I could also do it in my mind now that I'm stronger.

Virgo appeared and she just had to say it, "Punishment time, Princess?

"No Virgo but can you please help me with my wound and afterwards would you be so kind as to mend the small tear-" I looked at my cloak and the tear and stain of my blood was gone.

"Okay….nevermind"

"Of course Princess." She tended to my wounds and bandaged me up. "Thanks Virgo, you can go now." "Anytime Princess."

I walked out of the room and went to go help the guards search for evidence.

"Anything yet?" and they shook their heads, no.

"But we did find something else. Apparently, it's a room the governor would use for when he came to visit. We haven't searched it yet though."

I followed them into the room. I went over to a desk and found a box. I opened it and bingo. There was a document about the discreet slave transaction with the governor's seal and Ronin's receiver seal for the deal. And there were also letters about other stuff between Ronin and the governor that the emperor should look at.

"I have the evidence, let's go." I reached outside and Ting came up to me. "We helped the captured locals like you said and freed them back to the village."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. You saved them and freed us too, like you said you would."

Just then, a carriage came into view. _'The governor'_.

A man in mercenary clothes came out first before helping a middle aged man out. His face ain't handsome or worth remembering.

The man in mercenary clothes seemed to be the skilled bodyguard even though there were provincial soldiers who followed suite behind the governor.

"What! What happened?!" His eyes widened in shock as he looked at his soldiers tied up beaten, bloody and bruised.

His eyes then landed on me and the people behind me.

"You! This is probably your fault! I'll lock you up for interfering with the governor!"

Ting became upset and lashed back at the arrogant governor, "Excuse me! You and your men have been insolent to his royal highness' guest. The king will not forgive your behavior. He also now knows of what goes on here. We have sent a message and you will be placed on house arrest."

The governor was taken aback but sneered at me, "Even if she is his royal highness' guest. He can't arrest me without proof."

I spoke this time, "Who's to say that we don't. You are careless"

"What! Ren, kill them. We can try and intercept the message before it gets there but we need to kill them and destroy the evidence." The man in mercenary clothes, assumingly Ren, nods his head and gets into a fighting stance.

"I suggest you and your men leave before you all get hurt."

The men who were tied up tried to warn the governor of how strong I was, but he ignored them.

"Ren can take care of you." Ren dashed towards me and tried to punch me but I swiftly dodged and was behind him. In a split second, I raised my leg straight up with my thigh touching my face. With great force, I hit the weak spot between his neck and shoulder with the heel of my foot. Ren instantly fell unconscious. It's a move I learned from Gemini Erza.

General POV

The governor now looked sacred. "Get her!" He was desperate now that his bodyguard had easily been taken down. There were 6 soldiers that were now targeting her.

When the first one approached, she uppercut the guy and then quickly swung a kick behind her, hitting the soldier that was there. Two were heading for her at her left and right but Lucy jumped and kicked both of them in the face, doing a split in the air. Another soldier headed for her but she turned her back on him and grabbed his wrist that stretched out to grab her and flipped him over her shoulder. The last guy tried to sneak up behind her but she punched him straight in the face.

Now that his soldiers were gone, the governor admits defeat. He was sent back to his house on house arrest until the emperor dealt with him.

* * *

Lucy's POV

My escorts went around preparing supplies before resuming our journey to the capital. I walked around town while waited for them. They said I could look around for half an hour.

As I walked, I was getting looks and I could hear whispers. Though I could tell they were good rather than bad judging by the looks they gave me. Their looks were more of happiness, gratitude and….adoration?

A woman came up to me. I recognize her as one of the locals who got caught. She smiled and came up to me with a basket of fruits, "Here, take it as thanks. Thank you for saving me and my daughter. I thought we were going to be sold for sure so I prepared to protect my daughter as much as possible but you freed us and everyone from the governor's actions."

"Oh no, you don't have to repay me. I just couldn't leave you there or let the governor do away with whatever he wanted. An empire such as this should carry on justly. It's just not in my nature to turn away when help is needed."

She looked surprised at my answer and said "All the more reason to accept my gift. Your kind heart and good deeds will bring you prosperity in the future. This is just a token for that kindness." I hesitated but when I looked at her face, I couldn't say no.

So I accepted the gift, "Thank you. I appreciate it." I bowed in respect. She smiled and bowed back before walking away.

Before anyone else could approach me and do their thanks and what not. I headed towards an ally then jumped on the roofs. The people who following me to also give thanks etc couldn't find me and looked elsewhere.

I quietly sneaked around shops buying souvenirs and stuff that I would want to take back with me when I leave to go back to Fiore.

I still had a lot of time left. I walked out of the marketplace and wandered into a clearing with a big tree in the center. It was beautiful, there were flower beds everywhere.

I climbed the tree, sat and watched the view with my hood off. Enjoying the breeze and moment of peace.

* * *

Meanwhile~

Chao-Xing's POV

When we were saved and released by Lucy. My brother and I went back to our house to get our belongings and then live with our uncle across the street, couple houses down.

Uncle was a kind man who didn't have children or married. He was young too. He greeted us and told us his grief over our parents. He showed us to a room and then left saying we could play before dinner was ready.

I put my stuff next to my futon and asked my brother, "Hey brother, when do you think we'll meet Lucy again."

Ever since she said the saves and put the governor on house arrest, she's been the talk of the town. They had dubbed her as a goddess who descended down to save those who have fallen into corruption and protect us.

"I don't know if we might see her at all. She was wearing royal garbs and the people who came with her looked like an escort so she must be someone important. We're just commoners."

"But me and her are friends, she said so herself."

…..

"Come on, let's just go. We promised to meet with the others at the tree."

My brother and I were walking before the rest caught up with us along the way. As we entered the clearing, we all turned towards the voice that started to ring out in the clearing and we listened closely.

"Brother…."

"Shhh"

* * *

Lucy's POV

I had this feeling while I was sitting here. I felt detached from the world and relished in Mother Nature as she caressed my skin with the wind. When I go to places like this, which I enjoy and do a lot, I close my eyes and rely on my senses. I did this a lot; Capricorn says it helps with our magic ability. Connecting myself to earth, since it's considered a celestial body of space, I sense everything the Earth has to offer. I pull at its magic as it pulls mind creating a magical bond. I just felt so free.

I lift my arm, with my eyes still closed, focusing on the earth. Wind seems to swirls gently in different currents around me and I could hear the grass and flowers sway.

The harmonious melody of nature.

I hummed along like a sweet lullaby (Barbie and the twelve dancing princess theme song)

I heard some movements and sensed the presence of six other life forms. To my surprise, it was Chao-Xing and the others that tried to rescue her.

"Lucy! Is that you, what are you still doing here?"

I jumped down from the tree, "I have some time before leaving."

…

They were all just staring at my face.

"What?" Chao-Xing was the only one who seems to snap out of the staring daze. "It's just that…you look. I mean…." She was speechless

"I neither of us got a close look but wow."

"Do I look that strange?"

"Oh no! Don't it the wrong way. It's just you're really pretty and your hair seems to glow. Your foreign looks just dazed us, that's all. There's never been a yellow haired and golden eyed person here. Your skin is fair and your lips are full and red. You have a perfect shade of rosy checks. Not to mention your body…"

I was seriously embarrassed and blushed, "Okay! Okay, I get it. Please stop talking, but I think you're exaggerating."

They shook their heads no.

….

"So what are you doing here Lucy?"

"I don't know just wandered, wanting to get away from the crowd of highly appreciating people. I just wanted to relax." Chao-Xing laughed. "And this place seems isolated from human interference. I just had a feeling or something….."

"Yeah, we saw. You have a beautiful voice by the way." I said my thanks before I remembered I had limited time. Under my cloak, away from everyone's eye, I searched through my arm bracelet to find Horologium and checked the time. _'Oops, time to go!'_

"I'm sorry Chao-Xing but I need to leave now. I wish you well."

She stopped me first and said, "Lucy, will we see each other again? My brother says that even if we may be friends, we might not meet again?"

"Chao-Xing! I'm sorry Miss Lucy; she's grown quite attached to you."

I laughed, "It's okay, don't worry Chao-Xing. I'm pretty sure will meet in the future. Maybe or maybe not, it's up to fate but I think fate likes you so until that time. See you."

She grinned and waved goodbye as I headed back towards the meeting place where my escort would be waiting.

* * *

 **Please read my new story** _ **BATTLE SCARS**_ , **it also has a poll on that one so please! I fell like this is a filler, sorry. I put the next chapter up really soon and back to the good stuff!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel like I'm updating slow….it probably because I get distracted a lot. Please check out my other story** _ **BATTLE SCARS**_ **, it has a poll too for the pairing in that story.**

 **(;_;)^(0_0)^(-_-)^(=_=)^($_$)^( -o- )^(I_I)^(^_^)(/_/)(O-O?)**

 **Me, Myself, and I are holding hands. We promise to work harder and to do are best. My team (full of myself) would like to thank the wonderful people for reviewing, following and so on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did, but I DON'T! (I_I)/ (=_=")/**

* * *

Lucy's POV

It didn't take long before I found my escort along with the carriage. Ting bowed and led me into the carriage. From there, it was an uneventful ride.

As we arrived through the gates to the capital, we went through security check **(A/N: show pass for entry, like passport…)**

I looked out the window and marveled at the beauty of the city. It was a lot different than in the port and the last province. Though it had the same basic concept, everything just seemed to be on a whole new level. This place was a lot different than Fiore. There was no magic too; I can see where my dad get gets the idea of forbidding magic. The markets that we past seemed to bustle in wealth.

I just enjoyed the scenery as the carriage pulled by. It seems we can't take any more stops since the incident with the slaves. After a few long boring hours, the carriage stopped. I looked further out the window and saw a gorgeous outline of the huge castle. The area was larger than the one in Fiore. It had the same tile based concept as the other buildings but this was on a grand scale. I can't wait to see the inside….Though I feel like I know every corner and inch of the castle, like I've been here before.

As I was contemplating this, the carriage started moving again. My escort taking care of my admittance. I actual feel nervous but I can do this.

I was helped out of the carriage by one of the soldiers and then they surrounded me. I actually felt caged but I guess this is how you're escorted. Ting said they were leading me to my room. As we were walking, we passed a couple of people who looked at me strangely. They were all dressed in clothes like the ones from the towns but you could tell by the design and quality that these clothes were much more expensive and for nobility or someone working for them.

Ting opened a grand sliding door and brought me into a guest room which, of course, was fit for nobility. She guided me to the table. I sat on the pillow, sitting on my heels. I made sure I was in proper position and Ting noticed but didn't speak on it.

* * *

General POV

"I mean no offence miss, especially after you saved us and those people, but we have to ask you questions. You came here on the acceptance of the magic council in Fiore but we weren't given any background information and not even a name. We have to take precautions before letting an unknown foreigner into our country."

Lucy got into heiress mode. Her aura changed and by her posture you could just feel the general idea that she was nobility, Ting noticed.

She spoke in grace and authority and that greatly surprised Ting but of course she didn't show this surprise. "I understand your distress but you need not to worry for my concealment, as it is also a means of precautions. I am not in a familiar domain. I can assure you that my motives of being here will neither cause you or your kingdom any harm. I can also tell you that these motives are purely personal, which is why I'd rather not tell you but if you must know why then it would have to wait until I sort these personal affairs."

Ting nodded in understanding before asking, "Can you at least give us your name? I mean it would be rude not too."

There was a hesitant pause; Ting took note, before Lucy calmly stated "My name is Lucy."

Ting nodded her head. "You will have an audience with his majesty but until then you will be asked to remain here. This is your room for the duration of your stay."

Lucy nodded her head. Ting and the rest of the group that was with her, left the room. When Lucy knew for certain she was far enough she let out a sigh of relief.

' _I wonder how meeting with my grandfather will be like.'_

* * *

Meanwhile with Ting~ Ting's POV

I excused the rest of the people before heading to the emperor's throne room. I arrived at the grand door with two guards before it, though I was sure there were more guards littered around the place.

The guards had opened the door for me while I graciously stepped before the king and many other people (As a lady should). The Emperor was before me a few feet away as I bowed my head. The Emperor was on his throne seat while higher up positions sat in lower seat chairs on long tables along the left and the right. The people on the left and right were people in the civil service that need to be present, mostly people with higher positions in the civil service.

The way the kingdom runs is that at the highest seat is, of course, the emperor. Then there are three departments which are, The Chancellery, the Department of State Affairs, and The Secretariat. Then there are the six ministries under the Department of State Affairs: The Ministry of Personnel, Revenue, Rites, Defense, Justice and lastly, the Ministry of Works. That is what makes the civil service.

"Report your findings, Miss Ting"

The one that had spoken was certainly not the emperor but a general on the lower steps of the emperor's throne but by the side of his majesty. He is General YuLin Fong, one of the men in his majesty's trusted circle and very few people are in that circle. But General has made many notable accomplishments worthy for his title and he comes from a respectable and wealthy family. But General and the rest of the men in the emperor's circle were young men surprisingly but nonetheless they were all exceptional. The rest of the men that were currently known to be in his majesties circle are General YuLin, Gen (his majesties' advisor), ReiLi (Minister of Civil Appointments) and Wei (Minister of Defense). There were all strikingly young and handsome men. The rest of the men in his circle though, were unknown. Of course you wouldn't want to be so open about the men you trust if you were king, they would be targeted.

Right….back to my response. I was to observe the unknown foreigner. "The guest from Fiore is identified as female and goes by the name of Lucy." His majesty narrowed his eyes but seemly shook it off. "Her appearance has yet to be known to me or the rest of the escort she was with. She conceals it with a cloak."

"Did you ask her questions?" This time it was his majesty who had spoken.

"Yes, your majesty. Her exact words as her response was: 'I understand your distress but you need not to worry for my concealment, as it is also a means of precautions. I am not in a familiar domain. I can assure you that my motives of being here will neither cause you or your kingdom any harm. I can also tell you that these motives are purely personal, which is why I'd rather not tell you but if you must know why then it would have to wait until I sort these personal affairs.' Her voice and posture gave off the aura of nobility. I can assume that she is from such lineage in Fiore. She also must be of high importance if she were granted by the magic council themselves for her to cross." Murmurs filled the rooms.

"Your opinion on Lucy and what about this letter?" His majesty held the message in his hands in a questioning manner.

"I view Lucy not as a threat but as a respectable woman and won that as she saved us and locals of Xue that were captured to be as slaves sold to Ronin. When we entered Xue, we were attacked by the provincial soldiers and taken custody into a room full of mistreated locals in rags. Lucy was the one who calmed us and said she would handle it. While we were there, there was a girl who was frightened at the prospect of being sold and her family being slaughtered. She soothed the girl and when one of the soldiers had threatened that she stopped her crying, of course, she had become more afraid. This caused the soldier to attempt to strike the girl but Lucy had pushed the girl and took the stab herself." This caused sounds and looks of shock and surprise from everyone, even the emperor. "Another soldier had intervened saying something about not messing with the merchandise. She was injured but she had assured the other girl that she was fine. I found out later that the little girl had been born sick and the situation she was in caused a toll on her body but, even though Lucy was injured, she took care of the girl. When they took us to get ready for the transaction and meet with the governor we were taken to another room to become servants for the governor." I further told them what had happened all the way to the encounter with the governor. You could feel all the positive emotions directed towards Lucy. All of them were in awe just as I was. The emperor especially was the one who had been in awe of her actions.

"Though I was not there when she had freed the captured locals, all the witnesses had all praised of what she had done. She had beaten 5 wild sabers through sheer brute strength. She had broken a boulder and kicked the pieces as a means of offence. She then broke all the chains with one hit." There was an uproar afterwards.

I wasn't even done and they were all shouting disbeliefs. The emperor noticed this and had silenced them.

"We also though it was an exaggeration but we had checked. The escort and I had seen the evidence. The sabers lay beaten on the ground, the chunks of rock littered across the area of tied up soldiers, the shackles and chains were in crumbles. The provincial soldiers that are now in custody also said the same thing. It also seems she had taken her cloak off while doing the task and revealed what she had looked like. The locals and soldiers describe her as an exotic beauty, a goddess. Xue has dubbed her as the goddess who had come to protect them."

They were all in a state of shock.

"Oh and here is the evidence for the arrest of the governor of Xue. Lucy said it would be unjust punishment if there was no evidence to support the offence. She also said that it shouldn't be carelessly sent or it may have been intercepted or tampered with, which the governor had admit he would of done. My thoughts of her are honorable and highly respectable after all she's done." I handed the evidence to a person who took it on the emperors' behalf.

He looked at it and you could tell he was mad. It was authentic even he could tell just by a glance. He and everyone else were just utterly surprised by this girl (in a very good way). Now they were very intrigued by this girl.

"My findings can be backed up by the rest of the escort and by the locals of Xue."

The emperor nodded his head. "Bring her here. This woman…" Wow even his majesty is speechless. I wouldn't blame the old man though, that woman was just incredible.

* * *

Back with Lucy (Right after Ting left) Lucy's POV

I looked at the room I would be staying in for a while. It was a lot different than my old apartment and my mansion. All this fancy furniture, you could tell they really relied on natural resources where as in Fiore we were more advanced because of all the magic composed there. This just reminded me how much of a difference there is between China and Fiore.

I shook my head. I looked at the beautiful paintings on the wall and on the screen. The bed post was made of mahogany and was in intricate Chinese patterns. The bed was lower to ground than I thought it would be. I observed the Chinaware (pun intended). I got the same feeling while looking at the castle and just looking at everything here, nostalgia. I saw a flash behind me. I turned.

"Loke! What are you doing here; you know we can't get caught."

"Sorry princess but I had to make sure you were alright. I heard from Virgo that you were hurt. Let me see."

"Loke I'm fine, trust me. You already know I've been through worse, especially because of Erza." I shuddered.

"That doesn't mean it still doesn't cause you pain. Let me see." I sighed in defeat and opened my cloak just enough to see the wound.

"Lucy you really need to be careful-"

"Loke someone's coming!" He disappeared and I fixed my cloak back.

The door opened after the person said excuse. "Miss Lucy are you alright? We heard another voice."

"No sorry that's just me. I'm just nervous to be here and I started talking to myself." I quickly made an excuse.

He seemed suspicious of my answer. "I'm here to escort you to the emperor's throne room."

"Oh okay."

The guard had walked in front of me and it was silent as walked quite a distance. I swear this place was like maze, it had the longest corridors.

The guard in front of me stopped suddenly and I, of course, wasn't paying attention and bumped into him. I quickly apologized.

"Here we are." The doors opened and I could feel the intense stares of everyone on me. I walked to the middle of the isle. I bowed before looking up. There was an old man on the throne. His aura permeated authority but a just and kind personality. He was taller than I thought he would especially since Makarov and Yajima are so short. His hair and beard were long and white with some gray here and there. He was still built and strong for his age. I could tell he would probably be the looker if I saw him in his younger days.

The same eyes that my father had are now looking at me.

This man was my grandfather.

 **Please read my other story** _ **BATTLE SCARS**_ **. It also has a poll so…. I will update soon! The fun stuff is coming soon for this story. Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**School's back for me and everything's been hectic but I'll also find time to work on the stories. Sorry if I'm really late, I'm in honors and AP classes so I have a heavy workload. I'll just make chapters as long as I can for now. My tradition is at the bottom if you're wondering, probably not.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did, but I DON'T! (I_I)/ (=_=")/**

* * *

General POV

Everyone in the emperor's audience room stared as the cloaked figure walked through. In their mind was one question. _'This is the girl who had saved the locals of Xue?'_ Of course everyone was skeptical; they couldn't even see what she looked like.

As she walked before the emperor, they could hear the jingle of jewels that adorned her bare feet. Her magical presence was noticeable even if she had suppressed her magic levels so it wouldn't overwhelm anybody. It was even harder around non-mage's who weren't use to magic at all. Her magic had grown stronger so she was having trouble suppressing enough so it wouldn't leek. If she had not suppressed it would even bring strong mages down to their knees. She had to get limiters.

They could tell of the power surrounding her.

As Lucy looked upon the king, everyone was silent. What everyone didn't know was that Lucy was containing the pain that she felt near her guild mark. Strangely enough, it didn't come from the wound she received earlier on. It was the same pain she felt when opening her father's trunk. She ignored the consistent pain that seemed to nag at her.

"Are you Lucy?" The king had finally spoken.

"Yes your highness." She no longer bothered to conceal her voice. He would soon find out anyway, but not now.

"I see. I have heard of what you have done and I deeply thank you for it. My only shame is that I had let it happen. Though I may be old, I shouldn't have let that occur. If there is anything you need please tell."

Lucy shook her head. "I did not do it for a reward but as a person I could not let them suffer and leave them be. It is not in my nature." Her side still pulsed with pain but again pushed it down.

Though many looked a little surprised the king continued. "I see." There was a pause before he spoke again.

"I wish to discuss of the matter of you staying here. It seems the magical council had let you cross even though very few have been able to do so. We have not received any other information either. But be that as it may, I will welcome and treat you as a guest like any other king. I have heard your answer from Ting and I'll respect your wishes."

Lucy smiled under her cloak.

"But your highness-"

"General, let me finish" He glanced at him before looking back at Lucy. General just nodded, seemingly knowing that they would talk later.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions." Lucy just nodded. "Since you come from another land full of mages, do you have magic?"

' _Smart'_ Lucy thought, _'He wants to know if I can pose a threat and the extent of my power.'_

"I do actually, and I have considerable more magic than most others from Fiore. I am a lot stronger too. Usually, a mage would have one magic but I have explored several branches that connect to my magic and the only reason I could've done that was because of the potent magical blood from my mother's side. I have another magic too but I just learned of it recently."

All of them have now become interested and were intently listening to every word.

"What is your magic called?" Lucy turned to the General.

"It's called Celestial magic and I'm not sure of the other since I have just recently learned it." She half lied. She knew what it was called but if she told them, it would give her away.

"Celestial magic, I use to know someone who had the same magic. She didn't mention branches of magic connecting and summoned from keys."

' _He's probably talking about mother.'_

"That's because the main magic of Celestial magic is using the Celestial keys. Like I said, my magic is significantly much more stronger. I do use keys too." She was vague but they didn't need to know the details.

I grabbed my ring of keys and held them up. Emperor looked surprised before covering it up with a neutral face.

"I have been told that gold keys are rare and the strongest. There are only 12 and yet I seem to see a lot of gold and silver keys. How many do you have?"

"I have all of the keys currently known in existence." Some were confused as to what a bunch of keys could do but people like the General and his highness were in shock.

I smirked. I grabbed a certain key. "Loke." She said his name loud enough for everyone to hear. Then, right next to me, Loke appeared with the familiar bell chime.

As soon as he appeared, Loke got on one knee and grabbed her right hand before kissing her knuckles. "You called princess?"

"Princess?" Lucy turned to the person who question. The General

"My spirits have nicknames that like to call me. It's just their personalities but they're very great friends and I trust them more than anybody in my life." The emperor smiled at Lucy's strong conviction.

"You truly are noble. I've heard from my friend that some celestial mages have abused them to the point of shields and tools."

"That is true. Although they may be immortal, they feel pain. May it be emotionally, mentally, or physically. The abuse has even altered their personalities." Lucy wanted this topic end. The less they know the better.

"This is why all the spirits and I love and treasure Lucy so much. We haven't met one as kind and caring as her. She is considered precious to the Spirit King and is highly respected. She has even saved my life when I was banished for unjust reasons. She forcibly opened the gate and trailed with the Spirit King to let me go back. You cross her, you cross the Spirit King and the entire celestial world." Loke made sure there was at least one threat to lay their hands off of her.

Everyone was in another wave of shock. They were learning how truly powerful she is and not only that but also her peaceful nature.

Lucy quickly changed the subject, "This is Loke or, in formal tones, Leo; the lion leader of the golden key zodiacs."

The emperor nodded his head at the introduction.

Lucy closed his gate and finished the demonstration. They discussed a little before she was dismissed.

The Emperor and the audience were still there. Contemplating, what had a strong woman such as herself, doing here? They couldn't fathom the idea of her personal affairs.

"She is my guest, treat her well." After that, the King walked out with the General and a couple soldiers following.

* * *

Back with Lucy~ Lucy's POV

The soaring pain at my side had subsided but it was still there like a dull pain. It was telling me to return to my grandfather already but now wasn't the right time to reveal who I am.

I returned to my room and sat there wondering what I could do first. I got up and opened the door. There stood two guards. They stood straighter before asking what I had needed.

"I was wondering if I could go to the library. Was I allowed to enter the library?"

They looked at me questioningly. Women here didn't bother with learning; though there was some, all women were housewives.

I was directed to a beautifully crafted and designed door. I knew this was going to be my most favorite place in the castle. I entered and nobody was there at the moment. I quickly went through aisles and shelves. I picked what I wanted to read and view and piled them by a table near the window. I sat down and was surrounded by mountain of books. I totally ignored my surroundings as I opened my first book before I was interrupted.

* * *

Meanwhile~

The king and the General walked back to his office. As he sat in his chair the General and a few others had sat near him in a form of some sort of council.

"I would first like to discuss the matters concerning the kingdom. It seems there are cases that have passed my radar of commanding. I only heard about the tyranny of Xue recently and I haven't been able to get evidence up until Lucy had come and provided everything for me."

The general was the one you spoke next, "My sources say there are other similar cases happening and since it's happening without any notice of you knowing, someone higher up is helping them."

A man with dark blue hair and eyes spoke up, "It also looks from the questioning of Ting that if Lucy hadn't gotten evidence this would have kept going. This also brings up that whoever is helping them has ties with Ronin even though we have an unstable relationship. This Lucy could be useful to us; she seems to know more than we do."

General replied to the man, "Your right Jian. Since you're accustomed to the library, can you look into Fiore a little bit?"

Jian sighed and replied after a thought. "It's useless. We don't have much on the magic country. Its history is not kept in our extensive library. I only have common knowledge. The country is ruled by a monarch and a magic council for both regular citizens and for the mass number of mages that also from guilds. The creatures, land, custom, and everything else are completely different. Something like a fairy tale but not quite. It's a whole new world apparently."

The King sighed too, "I'd like to discuss the matter of Lucy now….I already know she means no harm. She had many chances but all her actions don't direct her towards evil intent. Though, she also reminds me a lot like someone. Her power and aura is immense and incredible. I can also tell she was constraining the most part in. Her power is immensely more powerful than my son's and daughter in law's combined. Layla had the same magic as her and she had the keys that Lucy now holds. There are only one set of golden keys and yet she holds them. All of them, this proves how powerful she is. It's like having an army of immortal being with versatile powers that accommodate every situation. Her spirits have a bond stronger than I've seen with Layla."

The men were silent for a moment before they heard footsteps nearby. They didn't worry though. The location they were currently hiding is hidden though in plain sight. There was a see through screen where they saw the cloaked woman they were just talking about. She was walking with guards towards the library, right next to where they were.

The place they were residing was in a room located right next to the library. One of the walls of the library connected to this room. It had a full view of the library and could hear sound but you couldn't hear sounds from the other side and it looked like a regular wall.

They watched as she entered and pulled multiple books and piled them all like walls around her.

Jian seemed just as surprised as the other men in the room. Women here didn't care for politics learning, or any books for that matter.

As Lucy opened the first book, there was a flash and a woman with pink hair appeared. She was dressed as a maid with chains around her wrist.

"Punishment Hime?" The men blanched, did they misjudged her?

The said woman flinched before smiling at the women. "No Virgo, I never have and never will. I don't understand why you still ask me." The men in the other room visibly relaxed.

The maid just kept her stoic face before passing her, what looked like a pink concoction to the men, a strawberry milkshake in a secure cup and gale force glasses.

The woman squealed before hugging the woman. The stoic woman smiled a bit and hugged her back before returning to normal. "I know you haven't gotten your strawberry milkshake in a while so I made one for you and I know you like reading but I got you your gale-force glasses."

Lucy replied happily, "Thanks Virgo, you're the best!"

"Do you need anything else Hime?"

"Oh! Here can you spell this for me. I want to make my armband a limiter too. I rather do it now so I wouldn't carelessly hurt someone especially when I'm sleeping. The people here aren't use to my aura either. I already had a hard time concealing it on the ship."

She rustled through her cloak before taking out an intricate gold band with a precious red gem in the middle.

Virgo took the band and asked another question, "Hime, is your wound alright? When you got stabbed protecting that girl, you still fought everyone."

"Hmm, it's nothing. Remember, I healed it already. I don't know why you guys are worrying."

"Alright Hime, we just don't want anything to happen to you." She then disappeared.

Lucy put on her gale force glasses and sipped her shake as she finished her pile of books. After ten minutes, she had finished the whole pile.

"Huh? I thought that would take longer."

The men were fascinated of the contraption she held. This was just a glimpse of what happens in her country.

There was a small flash and the armband was on the table. "It seems like Vigo is done." She put her band on before her head snapped towards the window.

' _Is it my imagination? I just felt a dark presence... strange it felt like the presence of a dark guild in Fiore. I must be out of my mind or maybe I'm getting paranoid.'_ Lucy shook her head.

She put the books back in their exact location it was before and sat back down when another flash appeared. This time, it was a giant suited goat with glasses.

"Capricorn, what are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of the goat.

"I'm here to talk of your training so far." Lucy perked up and smiled as he continued, "You've finished everything except finding masters here to help you completely master weaponry. With training with Erza so far you're already doing great but even Erza is still learning. There are masters here that have completely dedicated their lives in doing techniques that surpass Erza's level. People here don't have magic so their knowledge over weapons is vast. I'm here to ask if you want to do some training."

She contemplated over what he had said, "I know, that's why I suggested finding masters while I was here. Don't worry I'll look for masters at my stay here but remember that this isn't why I'm here in the first place. Come on, I need to ask if there's a place here that I can use for training, it wouldn't be good if I destroyed something by accident."

Capricorn sighed.

* * *

They headed towards the person to ask for an open space that was okay to get destroyed, just in case. It seems they had to ask the emperor for that question. Luckily the emperor and the company he was with earlier knew what she was going to ask her, of course without her knowing, and approached her.

"I heard that you needed a large open space for training. I suggest you go to the soldiers training grounds."

Lucy bowed when he arrived before replying, "Are you sure I won't be disturbing them."

This time the General answered. "I think it would be a good learning experience."

The emperor and his company led Lucy and Capricorn to the soldier training grounds. They stopped once they reached a fairly large building that seemed a little rowdy; it reminded her of Fairy Tail. At that thought, she shook her head. Capricorn looked at her in concern and she just waved it off telling him she was fine.

When they entered, there were a bunch of men doing various tasks. They seemed very strong and organized. As they saw the emperor, all of them stopped what they were doing and bowed.

The emperor walked all the way in and then started talking, "Lift your heads. I'd like to introduce to you, Lucy. I'm sure you've already heard so I'll skip to the point. She would like to use the training grounds. The General says it's a good learning experience for you to see."

They all replied in an orderly fashion and escorted her and Capricorn to the training ground before they seated themselves in a sort of audience.

Lucy and Capricorn were whispering making sure no one heard them.

"This is going to be hard moving in the cloak and making sure no one see's my face by accident. No one can know who I am yet."

"Its fine, you said the cloak was secure right." Lucy was still worried but got into position in the middle of the open space.

She called out to Capricorn, "What are we doing first?!"

"We'll warm-up a little first summoning." Capricorn then smiled and turned to the audience. "Which one of you brave souls want to fight with her spirits. Just warning you, she doesn't know the meaning of mercy once she gets serious but she won't kill you."

Fifteen brave, strong men came up with their swords ready. Everybody was intently watching.

"Now Lucy I know you can do it yourself but I want you to focus using your spirits first okay." She nodded before calling out three keys. "I'm sorry but I'll go easy on you, I don't want to hurt you. Pisces, Aries, and Taurus!" They all arrived in a flash. The size of Pisces and the looks of Taurus already scared them. In a second, the men were piled onto Aries soft wool and none were majorly injured.

She called her spirits back and approached the men. "Sorry guys…" She raised her hand and they flinched but to their surprise a soft glow that looked like little star appeared on her hand then their body before they felt good as new.

"There, you guys should be fine now."

She then returned to her original position as they continued to watch in awe.

"What's next Capricorn?"

"Call out Gemini. I will direct him to change into various opponents. You fight them with hand to hand combat." She nodded and called Gemini out.

At first, the audience laughed a little at the tiny creatures before Capricorn whispered in his ear and they transformed into…..

Natsu

 **Haha awesome cliffhanger. Please check out my other story called Battle Scars, don't worry I'll upload soon for both. ^~^**

 **(;_;)^(0_0)^(-_-)^(=_=)^($_$)^( o )^(I_I)^(^_^)^(/_/)^(O-O?)**

 **Me, Myself, and I are holding hands. We promise to work harder and to do are best. My team (full of myself) would like to thank the wonderful people for reviewing, following and so on.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry, I know I'm late. Oh Well. I try.**

 **(;_;)^(0_0)^(-_-)^(=_=)^($_$)^( -o- )^(I_I)^(^_^)(/_/)(O-O?)**

 **Me, Myself, and I are holding hands. We promise to work harder and to do are best. My team (full of myself) would like to thank the wonderful people for reviewing, following and so on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did, but I DON'T! (I_I)/ (=_=")/**

* * *

No one's POV

The audience gasped at the amazing abilities but Lucy on the other hand was in a state of shock. Frozen to ground, she stood staring at Gemini Natsu with mixed emotions. All of those emotions were negative.

She turned to Capricorn, "I can't do this. You know why."

Capricorn sighed at her and replied, "You need to overcome this. This is part of your training. I know you can do this, you won't hesitate and you won't go overboard.

Although the audience was confused, Lucy sighed in frustration. _'I just know that I won't be able to hold back and I'll end up hurting Gemini. That or be completely defenseless.'_

Lucy got into position despite her thoughts. She breathed to calm herself before her aura changed a bit. She was getting serious.

She waited knowing how hot-headed he was, he was going to go head first. Just like she thought, he ran to her before raising a fast fist. She braced her hand for impact and caught his fist much to Gemini Natsu's surprise before throwing into a tree a couple feet away.

Lucy didn't give Natsu time to recover and raised her hand to punch his gut but Natsu quickly blocked as he got back up. Natsu tried to land a fast series of punches and kicks but Lucy was quicker and had dodged or blocked each one before catching him again by his leg before using a kick of her own. Natsu groaned in pain before turning to look back at Lucy only to find she wasn't where she last was. Natsu was too late to realize the legs that gripped his throat before he was flipped over while Lucy landed gracefully. While Natsu was down, Lucy hit the base of his neck and he blacked out.

Natsu lay on the ground in defeat.

Natsu sported several cuts, bruises, and was dirty while Lucy stood over him like she hadn't even lifted a finger. She went right up to him. The urge to beat him again was there but she ignored it. She had power now to protect her friends and herself, she wouldn't let Natsu ruin that. He couldn't hurt me anymore.

She sent Gemini back. She couldn't keep fighting Gemini, he would be exhausted.

She hadn't used any power and used minimal strength against Natsu and yet she beat him, figures why he still isn't S-class. Although Natsu may be strong to a certain extent, Natsu constantly need help in every battle he's been in. Natsu has many problems concerning himself that he hasn't realized, and although he has time to grow, he needs to grow out of the immaturity of his power that causes serval problems.

She turned to Capricorn; he had a very proud smile upon his face. The audience on the other hand was amazed and shocked at Lucy who had beaten the pink haired man in a matter of minutes.

Lucy walked up to Capricorn. Capricorn knew this would shake her at first but he knew it would be easy for her. Her heart is stronger than anyone he knows. She was broken down several times in her life and each time she built herself back even stronger than before.

"See, I knew you could do it. You were having lingering feelings about Fairy Tail, mainly about Natsu, that you were still troubled with. All you to do was face it."

Lucy let out a breath of relief. It felt as if a weight was lifted off of her. "Thanks Capricorn. That surprisingly made me feel a lot better. I just need the reassurance that I was stronger now and that I had the power to protect my friends and **myself.** "

Lucy felt emotionally exhausted from seeing Natsu, even if it wasn't actually him. She would just continue training in her room with Capricorn's lesson plan. Even though I have a lot of magic, such as heavenly body magic, I haven't been using it lately. I just needed to regularly use some spells to maintain the feel of the vast magic's of celestial magic.

Capricorn was dismissed and Lucy approached the King to retire for the day but it seems many others wanted to have a discussion with her.

The General had approached her first to inquire her. Many others stayed to hear the conversation.

"Miss Lucy-"

"Just Lucy please, I find addressing me in a very formal matter is constricting."

"Very well then, Lucy, I have some questions about your training session. I would be very grateful if you answered them."

"Ask away."

"It seems you were doing different aspects of training. What exactly were you doing?"

"I was training different aspects. First was training just my magical abilities with just summoning my spirits and then I tested my hand to hand combat skills with a copy of an acquaintance from home. If I trained with my full strength then this land will turn to waste and my aura will overpower you. I'm pretty sure that is all you need to know. So if I may, can I retire to my room?" Lucy had looked towards the Emperor and he nodded in response.

Lucy turned and approached my room ignoring all the gossip surrounding her training session. She nods to the guards and they bowed before opening the doors for me. She enter and the doors shut behind her

' _Perfect'_

* * *

Lucy's POV

I sat cross legged on the floor before concentrating on the magic in me. I had summoned my spirits even with a limiter. I felt immensely proud at that thought. I used many spells from the different branches of magic connecting to the main source of celestial magic, making sure I don't lose each aura of magic.

While I was practicing, my thoughts wander. I wasn't in the library just for my interest in books. I looked at recent writings concerning the empire of China. I noticed many interesting things that I intend to fix. Although one wouldn't notice the cover- ups, I found many errors and falsifications in the documents from many different provinces. There were correctly stated documents. This laid out who was corrupted and who could be trusted. I've already narrowed down the provinces that I'll be targeting to even those with the slightest corruption. I've been able to spot this because of my trained eye during business. I intend to fix what my father and grandfather couldn't. I don't blame them. My father ran away during his younger years and had no relation to China afterwards. I guess we have something in common. My grandfather on the other hand was having a harder time now he was older.

I waited until nightfall. I made sure everything was prepared, although it wasn't much." I silently sneaked into the garden which was deserted and it provided great coverage.

I double checked my surrounding before taking my cloak off. I let out a sigh. I didn't like having to constantly hide myself.

I tensed and concentrated. My wings sprouted from my back. They fluttered before resting on my back. I felt free but I shook my head and focused. I stowed my cloak away and stretched my wings in preparation for flight. They flapped before I jumped. I quickly flew above the clouds before I could be seen. I headed in the direction of the two provinces that I had set out to fix first.

 _ **What Lucy didn't know was someone saw her flying in that brief moment before disappearing in the clouds…..**_

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN. Sorry, I just had to do a cliffhanger. My poll is still up for my other story please check it out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(;_;)^(0_0)^(-_-)^(=_=)^($_$)^( -o- )^(I_I)^(^_^)(/_/)(O-O?)**

 **Me, Myself, and I are holding hands. We promise to work harder and to do are best. My team (full of myself) would like to thank the wonderful people for reviewing, following and so on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did, but I DON'T! (I_I)/ (=_=")/**

Lucy's POV

I flew over the great expanse of night with great speed. The faster I do this, the sooner I can go back without being noticed. My feet touched the grounds of another beautiful garden although less grand. I was targeting two lesser villages. I want to start small before going big.

The first village I'm in is Shu. The government officer in charge of Shu, Fuhei, had falsified its reports of money expenses. What I'm worried about is that the most of the funds are going to the military finances.

I quietly walked to the offices with great caution. I avoided guard posts and finally reached the main office but it seems that a meeting was happening. I quickly called upon a silver key, Corvus. He silently popped in, understanding the situation.

Corvus was the constellation of the raven or crow. He specialized in things like stealth and shadows. He spread his black crow wings and immersed us in shadows. We slipped under the door and silently watched the happenings in the room.

"Sir Fuhei, here is the status report in the military. So far, we are confident that they have the skills to face anything. The capital also hasn't noticed anything suspicious pertaining to us."

"Although, I don't want to do this but the kings lack of action towards the empire drives me to do this." Sir Fuhei curtly replied.

' _I was right, they were planning to rebel. Although, it's for a reason I didn't expect.' Lucy curiously noted to herself._

I decided that the best plan of action would be negotiate.

Without revealing herself yet, Lucy had spoken clearly for them to hear, "Would that really be the course of action?"

They all jumped to their feet. "Who's there, come out from wherever you are!"

Some were already panicking and had called guards. As the guards entered, I quickly shut them out by closing the door courtesy of Corvin. Corvin was still in his shadow form which made it seem like it was an unnatural force at work. For them to listen to me, I needed to establish the power and authority.

I silently thanked Corvus, who just hesitantly nodded back before returning to the spirit world. As I slowly immerged from the shadows, I continued to speak and smiled softly. "Do not be afraid, I won't hurt you.

What had surprised me though was that about four of them had bowed down on the floor before curtly saying, "It's the goddess that came to save our people and bring us to our greatest glory! We welcome you oh goddess."

Although I wanted to laugh at being called goddess, I had to make this intentional. It was a nice compliment though opposed to….never mind.

I shook my thoughts and focused at the task at hand. "Stand please, although, I thank you for your welcome."

"How do we really know you're a goddess and not a ninja or warrior against us, how are we sure your intentions towards China are good." Some guy in the room called out.

Good point considering I still had my cloak on which had covered the bulk of my wings and most of my face.

"Why would I bother with a war meeting? Well think closely about what you're going to do carefully men. When you instigate war, you will not only throw the country into disarray but also fail in doing so. Lives will be lost and separation will take place. Where will your income of money for this war happen because you will need all that for your supplies and tools you may need? Who will support you, although the empire isn't functioning efficiently, the emperor is greatly loved for all he's done to them. You will be branded traders and also cause your town to be outcast. The emperor also has a large army well equipped with the best but also alliances not only in the country but out. A lot of hateful things stem from war. Even if you were to win, what would you do? There are many flaws to either of you men ascending thrown. Now I want you to think about and for you to not act rash."

I looked at everyone's contemplative face before continuing making sure I had everyone's attention. "You said yourself the only problem that was driving you to do this was the lack of action from the emperor towards the issues in China. And I know you feel that one town can only do so much. Request for help and send the issues and problems to the king."

"We've already tried that!"

"With conclusive evidence? You need to understand politics if you're going to be a part of it. The emperor can't do anything against anyone unless there is something to go on or even better concrete evidence that not make him a tyrannical emperor because that would mean more people against him and only lead to problems. Politically speaking, the government branches are the ones who receive the proposals so it may be in the system but then that just means you need to take initiative and go there yourself."

"We wouldn't be easily accepted."

"Don't worry, I can easily accept you myself but you need evidence for your proposal. You resorting to chaotic violence should have been the last answer but I understand it was only in the hopes to change. If your proposal is brought up with great importance and careful analyzing it will be treated as such."

Sir Fuhei looked at me. I only sighed, these imbeciles. Huh, I haven't used that word in a while and that was with my three boys. _Stop Lucy! You're off track here!_

"Do you still not trust my words when I give you such insightful advice to address your stupid decisions that you will regret."

This only seemed to anger the rest but curiously Sir Fuhei stayed quiet. Rash comments were soon shouted at me because of my comment but Sir Fuhei raised his hand and they were silenced.

"May I just see your face…...?"

I smiled slightly at his polite demeanor. I reach for my hood and others watch in anticipation. I take off the hood and then the whole cloak, showing off my bright white wings in the process.

Sir Fuhei's eyes widen at the sight and so does the others. The other though automatically bows to the floor at my overwhelming sight and presence.

Sir Fuhei lowers his head before walking towards me and kneeling. "I pledge my allegiance to you, oh holy one. You have guided us and will bring out the prosperity of China. My heart will only stay loyal to you."

I, of course, was shocked at his declaration. I quickly gain composure and use this to my advantage, this way it will be easy to unite China. I nod

"You have to prove to me your allegiance….."

"Of course your holiness."

 **Honestly I'm like really sorry that you had to wait this long. I have a very demanding life. Well, I will soon update, probably, this and battle scars! It's gonna be spring break! Also there have been copyright problems I guess so beware and please help me out if someone does find my story somewhere else. Thank you**


End file.
